Pheromones? PHEROMONES!
by Ryuuki Ukara
Summary: Kyuubi memohon kepada Yondaime untuk izin keluar dari tubuh Naruto untuk menjalani musim kawin. Tapi Yondaime tidak setuju karena, sama saja Kyuubi membiarkan Naruto mati. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyuubi harus didalam hingga musim kawin para bijuu selesai. Dan ternyata Kyuubi tak hanya diam! Apa yang ia lakukan?/Yaoi, BL, SN, MPreg./ R&R?/ Chap 8 apdet!/
1. Chapter 1: A Shocked News!

Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah pelan menggema disebuah lorong gelap yang tak diketahui tempatnya. Serta, suara tetesan air yang menggema tak membuat seorang pemuda menghentikan langkahnya. Karena, ia tahu tempat ini. Ini tempat yang sangat ia kenal.. Tempat ini.. Tempat…

"Kurama.."

Pemuda berambut pirang yang melangkah pelan kini mempercepat langkahnya, ia ingin bertemu Kyuubi atau yang bernama asli Kurama, seekor bijuu yang sudah bersamanya bertahun-tahun.

"Ku-

"Aku mau keluar, Mi-Na-To~"

Langkah Naruto si pemuda pirang ini tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatap dua makhluk yang saling berhadapan.

"Tou-chan," gumamnya pelan, sudah lama ia tak bertemu ayahnya lagi semenjak ia saat melawan Pein.

Sang Yondaime menyipitkan matanya-tak suka dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh si Rubah. "Keluar? Yang benar saja!"

Si Rubah besar yang duduk seperti orang bertapa, memutar bola matanya-bosan. "Ini sudah waktunya, Minato.."

Yondaime menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Waktunya apa?"

Mendadak si Rubah besar salah tingkah dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "Wa-waktunya untuk aku keluar.. U-untuk.. Kawin.."

Yondaime yang sejak tadi tenang, mendadak langsung tersedak air ludahnya sendiri. "Uhuk! Kau… Uhuk! Bilang apa?"

"Kawin.."

"Ta-Tapi-

"Oh~ Ayolah~ Sudah seratus tahun aku tidak keluar untuk kawin.. Aku juga harus memiliki keturanan, Yondaime~"

"Tapi! Kalau kau keluar, Naruto bisa mati, baka!"

"Tch, tidak lama.. Aku hanya menerima sperma dari bijuu lain dan setelah itu selesai.. Lagi pula, Tsunade pasti bisa menahan Naruto.. Ya~ Sejam lah.."

Kedutan bersarang dikepala Minato, "Apa kau bodoh? Naru bisa-TUNGGU DULU!"

Kurama melirik Yondaime yang mendadak panik, "Apa?"

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'menerima sperma'?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Tentu saja melakukan hal seperti betina lainnya, Yon-Da-I-Me~"

"Ja-Jadi ka-kau… Be-Betina?"

"Tch, tentu saja! Apa tampang ku ini tak menampakan seekor betina?"

Yondaime _sweatdroped, _"Sama sekali tidak,"

"Terserah. Sekarang aku mau keluar,"

Minato yang tetap tidak setuju dengan keinginan Kurama maju selangkah mendekati Rubah besar itu, "Tidak bisa. Atau kau mau ku segel dalam gerbang lagi, huh?"

Kurama menatap tajam Minato, ia pun menundukan kepalanya bertatapan dengan si Yondaime, "Keluarkan aku.. Atau.."

Yondaime menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Atau apa?"

"Atau Naruto akan 'dimangsa' para lelaki didunia ni?"

"Apa maksud mu dengan 'dimangsa'?"

Kurama lebih mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang Yondaime, "Di rape, di perkosa, dikawinin secara paksa, sex dengan laki-laki lain dan terserah apa lagi~"

Yondaime yang mendengarnya langsung membeku, begitu juga Naruto yang mendengar sangat jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh si Kyuubi alias Kurama.

Menoleh ke samping, Naruto mendadak mendapat Sanaro dari Sakura entah karena apa..

.

* * *

**Pheromones? PHEROMONES!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Canon, Lemon, Mpreg, Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

A/N: Ciaossu! Ryuu kembali lagi~! Hoho~  
Ne, kali ini Ryuu buat fic yang mendadak dapat ilham entah dari mana.. Hehe..  
Di fic ini kita lupakan para Jinchuriki yang mati karena Akatsuki, dan beberapa chara death disini akan dihidupkan lagi.. Oke?

Saah! MULAI DESU!

* * *

.

.

Menggeliat dibawah selimutnya yang tebal, seorang pemuda perlahan-lahan membuka matanya lalu berkedip beberapa kali menyesuaikan sinar yang memasuki retina matanya. Setelah cukup jelas, ia pun menoleh ke arah kanannya dan melihat sebuah jam weker yang menunjukan pukul 08.21.

Mendudukan tubuhnya, pemuda jinchuriki ini menguap lebar-membuat sebening air mata menggantung disudut matanya. Berdiri –ia pun merenggakan tubuhnya.

Menguap sekali lagi, ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya serta mensegarkan badannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan hanya menggunakan boxer pemuda berambut kuning ini menatap cermin satu-satunya yang ia punya. Mengeringkan rambutnya dengan cara mengacak rambutnya dengan handuk-ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya.

"Ada harum yang aneh.." gumamnya, ia menyium bau badannya sendiri dan mendapati tubuhnya yang harum. "Wow! Sabun yang ku beli di Ame ternyata harum sekali!" ia tersenyum lebar sambil menatap cermin. Tertawa lebar pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini mengagumi dirinya sendiri, "Kau tampan juga, Haha~" tunjuknya pada cermin-dirinya sendiri.

Setelah puas mengagumi tubuhnya sendiri, Naruto segera memakai pakaian khasnya yaitu dengan jaket hitam orange dengan celana panjang berwarna orange. Setelah rapi, Naruto segera memakai haite-ate nya. Dan setelah semuanya rapi-menurutnya- Naruto segera keluar dari rumahnya dan pergi untuk berjalan-jalan pagi.

.

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau sejak keluar dari apartemennya, Naruto selalu dipandang dengan laki-laki yang ia temui?

Oke! Ia tahu kalau ia terkenal didesanya, dan dikenal juga sebagai pahlawan desa. Tapi, dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh alias mesum, ia risih juga sih..

"GUK!"

Menoleh kebelakang, Naruto mendapati temannya yang sedang menunggangi seekor anjing besar.

"Kiba!"

Berhenti didepan sang jinchuriki-Kiba tersenyum lebar pada sahabatnya. "Jalan-jalan pagi hm?"

"Ya begitulah. Lagi pula aku tidak ada misi,"

Mendadak Naruto merasa kalau Kiba memandanginya seperti ia sedang telanjang saja. Kiba yang menatap Naruto meneliti apa yang aneh, dengan menatap dari bawah ke atas dengan pandangan-ehem!- cukup mesum.

Menatap sahabatnya, Kiba meraih tangan Naruto dan mengecupnya membuat Naruto membeku. "Kau manis, Naru.."

DUAAK!

"GUK!"

Sebuah tendangan manis mendarat diperut Kiba hingga ia terpelanting.

.

Menikmati pagi harinya dengan kedutan dikepala, Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menendang satu persatu laki-laki yang ia temui. Baiklah! Dia tidak tahu kenapa dengan dirinya sampai dipandangi dengan tatapan mesum dari hampir semua laki-laki di Konoha.

Saat kakinya menuju tempat favorit di Konoha-apalagi kalau bukan Ichiraku ramen-, Sakura datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura tersenyum melihat sahabatnya ia menarik Naruto pergi hingga membuat Naruto memerah memikirkan kalau Sakura ingin menyatakan cinta padanya.

Setelah membiarkan dirinya ditarik seperti plastik yang terkena angin-karena Sakura menariknya sambil berlari kencang- Naruto menatap heran ke arah beberapa teman wanitanya yang berkumpul didepan kantor Hokage.

"Sakura, ada apa ini?"

Sakura tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Naruto, malah ia berbisik-bisik dengan Kunoichi-Kunoichi disana.

Setelah diskusi selesai, Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Naruto membuat si jinchuriki bergidik ngeri.

"Naruto, kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama.."

Mengangguk-Naruto mengikuti ketiga kunoichi itu menuju ruang kerja Hokage.

Setelah didalam ruangan, Naruto menatap heran sang Godaime yang memijat pelipisnya.

"Ada apa baa-chan?"

Tsunade menghela nafas lalu mengambil segelas sake dimeja kerjanya dan mendapat deathglare dari asistennya. Shizune.

Menaruh gelas sake itu kembali, Tsunade langsung berkonsentrasi dan menatap Naruto serius.

"A-ada apa?"

Naruto yang merasakan aura tidak enak sontak berjalan mundur ingin pergi dari ruang kerja Tsunade.

Tsunade menarik nafas, "Ini adalah berita baik untuk Konoha tapi sangat buruk untuk mu.." Naruto menelan air ludahnya, "Bulan ini hingga beberapa minggu kedepan Bijuu sedang memasuki musim kawin.." Naruto berkeringat dingin, "Dan aku mendapat sebuah undangan dari seluruh desa yang memiliki jinchuriki untuk memperat hubungan antar desa antaralain dengan.." Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, "Mengawini mu.."

Seketika tubuh Naruto membeku dan wajahnya berubah horor. "Ta-tapi! Mana mungkin! Apa hubungannya bijuu memasuki musim kawin dengan jinchuriki didunia ini mau mengawini ku?!"

Tsunade mengorek telinganya merasa jika pendengarannya tertaganggu karena teriakan Naruto, "Tentu ada, bodoh! Bijuu yang memasuki musim kawin sangat tidak sabaran untuk keluar dari tubuh jinchuriki. Dan seorang jinchuriki sebagai tempat tinggal para bijuu tidak bisa membiarkan bijuu-nya keluar, karena sama saja ia membiarkan dirinya mati dengan memperbolehkan bijuunya keluar untuk musim kawin.."

"Te-terus? Kenapa semua bijuu ingin mengawini ku?"

"Karena bijuu betina hanya… Kyuubi.."

Sekali lagi Naruto membeku, tapi kali ini ia dapat mendengar Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak didalam sana.

**～サスナル～**

Baiklah… Naruto kini mengerti kenapa laki-laki yang ia temui menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum. Karena kata Sakura..

"Karna Kyuubi sedang ingin kawin, makanya ia mengeluarkan pheromones untuk menarik pejantan.. Makanya! Kau harus hati-hati Naruto, kau harus cermat memilih pejantan yang cocok untuk menjadi ayah dari bayi mu nanti!"

Naruto yang cengok setengah mati mendengar penjelasan Sakura dengan menggebu-gebu langsung bertanya apa maksudnya dengan 'Ayah dari bayi mu nanti', dan dijawab oleh Hinata..

"Ka-karena Kyuubi tidak bisa hamil dengan cara tidak dibuahi secara langsung dan tidak mungkin ia membiarkan calon bijuu terkurung didalam jinchuriki. Ja-jadi ia memberikan mu sel telur miliknya agar ia bisa memiliki keturanan, Naruto-kun.."

Naruto makin terpuruk mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Kini muncul lah sebuah pikiran 'Apa nanti anak yang lahir seekor bijuu?', dan dijawab oleh Ino sebelum ia mengatakannya.

"Tergantung. Kalau yang membuahinya seorang jinchuriki sudah pasti nanti yang kau lahirkan seekor bijuu.. Tapi, kalo manusia yang membuahi mu, sudah pasti yang lahir nanti seorang manusia! Tergantung dengan sperma yang membuahi sel telur pemberian Kyuubi!"

Kini Naruto yang berada didepan tiga wanita yang menatapnya binar makin beringsut mundur menghindari sesuatu yang tak ingin ia dengar selanjutnya.

"A-aku harus pergi!"

Berdiri di depan Naruto, Sakura menahan sahabatnya agar tetap berada disebuah ruangan sepi didalam kantor Hokage.

"Kami ingin kau memilih pejantan yang bermutu, Naruto!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah mundur hingga ia menabrak Ino. Membalikan badannya, Naruto melihat Ino yang memegang dua foto orang yang ia kenal.

"Kami menyarankan mu untuk memilih dua pejantan yang menurut kami sangat cocok dengan mu!" Kedua Kunoichi yang lain mengangguk setuju dengan Ino. "Kau pilih siapa? Gaara, atau Utakata?"

"Kenapa harus-

"Karena yang lain sudah tua.." sambung Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk, "Sisanya adalah wanita yang berbijuu jantan dan satu lagi bertubuh lebih seperti anak kecil. Sangat tidak etis kalau kau dihamili seorang anak kecil kan?"

Ino mengangguk, "Makanya pilih diantara dua orang ini, Naruto!"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, ini gila! Sangat gila! Tidak mungkin ia memilih laki-laki yang akan menjadi pejantannya! Apa lagi salah satunya adalah Gaara! Sahabatnya! Yang meminta untuk mengawininya! INI GILA!

**～サスナル～**

Gila!

Gila!

Gila!

INI GILA!

Kata-kata tersebut bergumam dimulut sang jinchuriki Konoha. Ia terus saja mengatakan kata itu sambil menghindari laki-laki yang ada di Konoha yang mendadak membawa sesuatu yang paling disukai Naruto. Ramen.

Awalnya saat satu orang membawa ramen kehadapan Naruto, Naru sangat girang dan mau mengambil ramen itu, tapi.. Orang yang memberikan ramen itu langsung mengatakan..

"Kalau kau mengambil ramen ini.. Berarti kau menjadi istri ku!"

Dan sebuah rasengan pun menempel diwajah orang tersebut.

Merasa jika 'Ramen' adalah hal yang paling mutahir menggait Naruto, seluruh laki-laki yang terkena pheromones dari Kyuubi pun saling membawa ramen dari Ichiraku untuk diberikan dengan Naruto sebagai 'lamaran'.

Naruto yang kini sedang bersembunyi-entah dimana-, menghela nafas. Ia harus menemui Kyuubi secepatnya. Dan saat ia akan berhasil bertemu batin dengan Kyuubi, seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto.

Membuka matanya, Naruto melihat teman tim 7 –nya, Sai.

"Sai?"

Sai yang membawa sebuah bungkus plastik tersenyum pada Naruto. "Kau mau ramen?" ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebungkus plastik yang berisikan semangkok ramen.

Naruto berkedip beberapa saat, "Untuk apa kau membelikan ku ramen?" tanyanya mengintimidasi.

"Hm.. Tadi saat aku jalan melewati ramen ichiraku, mereka sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran untuk ramen jenis apapun," Sai tersenyum.

Naruto kembali berkedip memastikan kalau Sai tidak akan mengibuli-nya. "Benar?" Sai mengangguk.

Dengan girang Naruto merampas plastik berisikan semangkok ramen tersebut.

"Jadi kau menerima ku menjadi seme mu 'kan Naru?"

CTAK!

DUAAAK!

Dan.. Saat itu Sai merasa kalau ia sangat menyesal menyetujui memasuki tim 7.

**～サスナル～**

Naruto bernafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa tenang dari kejaran laki-laki yang ada di Konoha. Setelah sempat melewati lautan manusia bergender laki-laki dengan ramen ditangannya, Naruto merasakan kalau beberapa hari kedepan pilihannya untuk tidak keluar apartemen adalah pilihan yang sangat bagus sekali.

Membuka jendelanya, Naruto memandang langit malam Konoha yang dipenuhi bintang dan juga bulan purnama yang menerangi desanya. Sedikit senandung begumam dimulut Naruto merasa kalau keadaannya sangat tenang.

Beberapa saat memandangi langit yang cerah sambil bergumam, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seekor serangga yang menghinggap di tangannya. Berkedip beberapa kali, Naruto merasa kalau ia mengenali jenis serangga ini.

"Naruto.."

Naruto mendongak menatap seseorang yang kini ada dihadapan Naruto dengan serangga yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Shino?"

Shino maju selangkah, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini,"

TWITCH!

"RASENGAN!"

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasa kalau ia sangat-tidak-banget menyukai serangga.

Menutup jendelanya dan menguncinya, Naruto memastikan seluruh cela yang ada di apartemennya tidak dimasuki sejenis serangga atau apapun yang bisa membuat ia kembali naik darah.

**～サスナル～**

Sinar matahari pagi menyelimuti salah satu desa di negara HI. Burung-burung berterbangan lalu menghinggap ke salah satu orang berbadan tinggi besar berambut oren. Sedangkan 3 teman lainnya masih duduk di batu besar yang kebetulan dibawah pohon.

Cit.. Cit!

Burung itu berbicara dengan orang berbadan tinggi besar tersebut, dan orang yang menjadi ranting –tempat hinggapnya burung-burung itu hanya mengangguk, seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan burung tersebut.

Orang itu membalikan badannya, ia menatap seorang berambut raven tengah menyandar dibatang pohon, sedangkan seorang lagi berada disebelah raven sambil menatap binar sang raven. Dan satu lagi hanya menatap jijik ke arah raven, tepatnya pada wanita berambut merah itu.

"Sasuke.."

Si Raven yang sedang menikmati paginya hanya melirik si badan besar. Dari tatapan matanya si rambut oren mengerti kalau 'bos'nya itu meminta ia untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Bijuu lagi memasuki musim kawin hingga beberapa minggu kedepan.." Ucap si oren, membuat lelaki bergigi taring menaikan alisnya.

"Kawin? Bijuu? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Mereka kan tersegel dalam tubuh jinchuriki.." tanya Suigetsu.

Wanita berambut merah melirik temannya yang bernama Suigetsu tersebut, lalu menghela nafas. "Bisa saja!" terangnya.

Suigetsu menatap binggung si wanita berambut merah alias Karin, "Sok tau kau!" makinya tak suka jikalau pertanyaannya dijawab dengan si rambut merah itu.

Si Raven yang merasa jengah dengan kelakuan anak buahnya menegakan tubuhnya –tak duduk menyender pada pohon lagi, lalu mata onyxnya menatap Juugo untuk menjelaskan.

Si oren yang bernama Juugo itu menatap burung yang hinggap dijarinya. "Seluruh jinchuriki yang mengetahui bahwa bijuu nya memasuki musim kawin langsung meminta pada Konoha untuk memperbolehkan bijuu yang berada didalam tubuh jinchuriki itu untuk keluar, dengan mengirim permintaan untuk mengawini jinchuriki tersebut. Sangat tidak mungkin kalau jinchuriki membiarkan bijuu nya keluar, sama saja dengan membiarkan dia mati."

Suigetsu menggaruk tengkuknya merasa tak mengerti dengan penjelasan Juugo, "Tapi, kenapa harus dengan bijuu yang ada di tubuh jinchuriki Konoha?"

Juugo menatap burung yang ada dijarinya, "Bijuu betina Cuma ada di Konoha.."

"HAH?!" teriak Karin dan Suigetsu serentak. "Ta-tapi! Bijuu satu-satunya di Konoha ada didalam tubuh jinchuriki Cuma Uzumaki itu kan?" Suigetsu menatap Sasuke yang pasti tau tentang temannya itu.

Juugo mengangguk, Karin menatap penuh tanya pada Juugo. "Kalau jinchuriki tidak membiarkan bijuu nya keluar untuk kawin.. Bagaimana bijuu itu bisa kawin?"

"Dengan menggunakan tubuh si jinchuriki.." jelas Juugo, membuat Karin terdiam beberapa saat dan tersenyum lebar, ia mengerti apa maksud kata-kata Juugo itu, tapi tidak dengan Suigetsu.

Dan beberapa saat Suigetsu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Juugo, "Jadi.. Kalau bijuu itu tidak keluar.. Dia menggunakan tubuh jinchuriki untuk melakukan kawin?" Juugo mengangguk, "Dan.. Bijuu betina Cuma ada satu?" Juugo mengangguk lagi, "Di Konoha?" Juugo mengangguk lagi, "Dan.. Bijuu betina itu di tubuh si Uzumaki?" Suigetsu menatap ke Sasuke yang kini memasang wajah stoic nya seolah tak memperdulikan apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Benar.." jawab Juugo, juga menatap Sasuke.

Karin yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum tidak jelas akhirnya menatap teman-temannya, lalu berujung menatap pujaan hatinya. "Jadi.. Bijuu betina itu ada didalam tubuh Naruto?" Karin mencoba menarik perhatian Sasuke, lalu ia menatap dua temannya. "Jika bijuu selain yang ada di Konoha adalah jantan, dan jinchuriki tak membiarkan bijuunya keluar, terus bijuu kawin dengan menggunakan tubuh jinchuriki… Jadi.." Karin diam sejenak saat Sasuke menoleh kearahnya-mulai mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Karin. "Naruto akan jadi Uke para bijuu?"

UHUK!

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke tersedak dan batuk-batuk –sangat kaget mendengarkan Karin, membuat Karin menyeringai lebar dan dua temannya menaikan alis-heran.

Suigestu menatap tajam Karin, "Mana mungkin Uzumaki itu jadi Uke para bijuu! Dia pasti memilih salah satu jantan!"

"Tapi bisa saja kalau bijuu betina tidak puas, dia meminta bijuu jantan yang lain untuk kawin dengannya.." jawab Juugo, tak menghiraukan kalau Sasuke kini tertunduk dalam seperti sangat shock dengat berita ini.

Karin menepuk tangannya, membuat dua temannya menoleh kearahnya. "Aku baru ingat!"

"Apa?" tanya Suigetsu penasaran.

"Bijuu betina yang sudah kawin akan hamil! Tapi karena dia tidak bisa keluar, jadi sel telurnya ia berikan pada jinchuriki, jadi.. Jinchuriki itu akan hamil!"

"Tidak mungkin! Uzumaki itu laki-laki! Laki-laki tidak bisa hamil!" sanggah Suigetsu tak terima.

"Tch! Dengarkan aku, aku bilang memberikan! Jadi bijuu itu memberikan sel telurnnya pada jinchuriki dan jichuriki yang mengawininya akan membuahi sel telur itu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Dasar bodoh! Dalam artian, Kyuubi yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto akan memberikan Naruto sel telur, dan jinchuriki yang mengawininya akan membuahi sel telur itu!"

Suigetsu mengangguk.

Hening beberapa saat, sebelum Suigetsu menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. "Baiklah.. Ada satu hal yang menganggu pikiran ku.." Karin menaikan alisnya, "Apa manusia bisa mengawini jinchuriki?"

Karin tersenyim lebar, "Bisa! Karena manusia itu terkena pheromones bijuu!"

"Oh~" Suigsetsu menatap Juugo, "Apa jika jinchuriki melahirkan akan menciptakan bijuu baru?"

Juugo membuka mulutnya akan menjelaskan, tapi Karin menerobos lebih dulu. "Yep! Tapi kalau manusia yang membuahinya.. Yang lahir.." Karin diam sebentar menatap Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung penasaran, "..Manusia!" dan ia pun mengakhiri penjelasannya saat melihat sedikit seringai di wajah putih Sasuke.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat sebelum Sasuke berdiri dan ia pun melompat keatas pohon, membuat teman-temannya menatapnya heran.

Sasuke menatap lurus kedepan ia mengepalkan tangannya, dan seringai kecil menghiasi wajahnya, "Kita ke Konoha.."

Karin yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar. "It's show time~" dan ia pun melompat keatas pohon menyusul Sasuke yang laju lebih dulu dan diikuti oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu yang tidak mengerti dengan Sasuke dan juga Karin.

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Bukannya apdet yang lain, malah apdet yang lain.. Hehe~ #dibunuh**  
**

Buat minna, Ryuu kayaknya belakangan ini akan lama banget apdet bahkan bisa-bisa hiatus atau wb.. Karena banyak kendala untuk nyelesaiin fic, salah satunya rebutan lappie ama aniki *deathglare aniki*

atau..

Ryuu yang mendadak gak dapat ide untuk nyelesaiin fic yang lain.. *bows*

Agak mirip dengan fic dari author lain? *bungkuk2* Ryuu beneran gak niru kok! Cuma kebetulan ilhamnya datang dengan tema yang agak sama.. Gomen ne,,

Saah~

**Mind To Review?**

****Or.. Di hapus? Itu tergantung minna~

Buat silent readers, sankyuu udah mau baca fic Ryuu *hug!*

Bai~ Bai~ di lain kesempatan~ xD


	2. Chapter 2: Para Pejantan Datang!

Tes

Tes

Te―

Naruto menatap jalan yang digenangi air yang berasal dari tetesan air yang ada diatas kepalanya. Akhirnya, setelah ia berusaha beberapa kali untuk bicara dengan Kyuubi alias Kurama, ini lah kesempatan yang pas. Ia akan mengintrogasi rubah itu habis-habisan.

Berbelok dipersimpangan jalan, Naruto dapat melihat rubah betina besar itu membelakangi dirinya. Melangkah maju, Naruto mulai menyusun kata didalam pikirannya untuk membicarakan hal aneh ini pada Kurama.

"Ku―

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA NARUTO, RUBAH BULUK!"

Bibir Naruto langsung tertutup dan wajahnya berubah pucat. Suara ini.. Suara..

"Apa kalian suami-istri tidak bisa memikirkannya? Aku mau kawin, dan aku tidak bisa keluar!"

"Kaa-chan," gumam Naruto membuat dua makhluk yang ada dihadapannya menatapnya.

"Na―NARUTO!" Kushina yang melihat anaknya langsung berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Setelah puas memeluk anaknya, Kushina langsung memeriksa keadaan anaknya dengan memegang pipi, kening, dan membuka baju anaknya. "Kau belum di apa-apakan dengan laki-laki kan, sayang?"

Naruto sweatdrop, _"Apa maksudnya dengan belum diapakan?" _batin Naruto.

"Naru," Kushina mengelus pipi anaknya, "Katakan pada kaa-chan, siapa yang sudah berani-berani menyentuh mu, nak?"

Naruto menatap ibunya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kaa-chan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku.." ia tersenyum lebar, berusaha membuat ibunya yakin.

Kushina tersenyum dan memeluk anaknya. "Akan ku bicarakan dengan rubah buluk itu,"

"Haha.. Kaa-chan! Rubah buluk itu namanya Kurama!" Naruto tertawa sambil memeluk ibunya.

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus kepala Naruto, "Terserah namanya siapa, aku akan membicarakan ini dengannya secara serius!" setelah itu Kushina langsung berbalik badan dan menghampiri Kurama. Naruto tersenyum melihat ibunya, ini kah rasanya dibela oleh ibu?

Kushina menatap Kurama sambil berkacak pinggang, "Kita harus membicarakan ini, Ku-ra-ma."

Kurama hanya diam lalu mengangguk, "Terserah."

Kushina menoleh ke anaknya lalu menatap Kurama, "Karna mu, Naruto menjadi incaran seluruh laki-laki. Dan tiga teman wanitanya itu sampai-sampai menyarankan pejantan.." Naruto tersenyum, ia berharap ibunya bisa membuat Kurama menghentikan pheromones ini. "Siapa menurutmu yang lebih baik?"

Kedip

Kedip

Ke―

"HAH?!"

Naruto merasa kalau pendengarannya sedang tergangganggu, tapi ibunya bilang apa? 'yang lebih baik?' HAH?! Yang benar saja!

Kushina kembali menghampiri anaknya dan merangkul anaknya, "Kalau aku, ingin menyarankan bungsu Uchiha itu padanya! Bagaimana Kurama?" Kushina menatap Kurama.

Naruto yang dirangkul ibunya menatap horor. Bungsu Uchiha? "Ma-maksud kaa-chan, Sasuke?"

Kushina menatap anaknya, "Emang namanya Sasuke ya?"

"U-um," Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku lebih suka kalau dia dengan mu," Kushina tersenyum lebar membuat Naruto lebih pucat.

Naruto memandang si rubah, "Kufufufu~" dan wajahnya makin memucat. Kurama berpikir kalau si pantat ayam itu menarik?

"HAH?!"

"WAH! Orang yang kita bicarakan datang!" seru Kushina membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan.. Matanya melebar..

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Si bungsu Uchiha yang menjadi pilihan ibunya mendekati Naruto. Ia menatap dua iris shapiere indah itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto, "Sepertinya.. Kita direstui.. D-o-b-e.."

.

* * *

**Pheromones? PHEROMONES!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Canon, Lemon, Mpreg, Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

A/N: Yep~ Di chap ini mungkin akan membingungkan―semoga bisa benar-benar membingungkan―  
Ryuu akan menjelaskan sesuatu.  
Utakata = Saiken  
Gaara = Shukaku  
jadi kalau Ryuu buat Saiken berarti itu berwujud Utakata, begitu juga kalau Ryuu buat Shukaku berarti berwujud Gaara.  
Bisa dimengerti? =)

* * *

.

"HUWAAA!"

Dengan suara yang super besar, Uzumaki satu-satunya di Konoha terbangun dari mimpi yang menurutnya buruk. Ia langsung terduduk dengan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dan matanya masih melebar.

"TIIDAAK!" ia kembali berteriak, kali ini ia mengacak rambutnya lalu membanting tubuhnya kembali terbaring. "KENAPA KAA-CHAN MENYARANKAN TEME ITU?!" teriaknya lagi, buat tetangga sebelah ingin melemparnya dengan kunai.

Menenangkan dirinya, Naruto terus menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Kalau itu memang benar ia bertemu dengan Kurama, ibunya dan Sasuke, berarti ini memang gawat! Tapi, kalau itu adalah mimpi.. Berarti itu mimpi buruk.

Menjadi betina si pantat ayam?

HELL NO~!

Di suruh pulang kekandang aja tu ayam masih tetap aja lari!

Enak banget! Mentang-mentang ibunya nyarani si pantat ayam dia mau jadi Uke si ayam itu? IH~ NGGAK BANGET!

"Kalau itu memang terjadi, Teme harus merasakan rasengan ku dulu!" gumamnya dendam, ia mengepalkan tangannya keatas. "AKAN KU BUAT DIA MENDERITA DIDALAM KANDANG! HAHA~!"

Setelah puas tertawa, ia kembali termenung. Haruskah dia tidak keluar hari ini?

"Naruto!"

Sepertinya ia harus melupakan kalau hari ini dia tak akan keluar. Dia harus keluar.. Dengan dipaksa tepatnya.

Turun dari ranjangnya, Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Setelah terbuka, tampaklah tiga kunoichi cantik sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya dengan mata yang berbinar.

Merasa kalau dirinya hari ini akan sial, Naruto melangkah mundur. "A-apa?" ucapnya, ia ingin sekali menutup pintu apartemennya, tapi jika dia berani, dia tidak yakin kalau sesudah melakukan itu dia masih dapat berdiri. Paling tidak ia harus dirumah sakit selama.. Yah~ semiggu lah.. Melawan ketiga wanita didepannya, adalah pilihan yang salah. Sangat salah.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Ino berujar, ia mengatupkan tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang berbinar.

"Si-siap untuk apa?" balas Naruto gemetaran.

"U-untuk bertemu pejantan mu, Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata, ia merasa kalau hari ini adalah hari yang terindah.

Sedangkan Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil menyeringai, seringai yang mengatakan berani-menolak-rumah sakit-menunggu. "Apa kau akan pergi ke kantor Hokage, Na-ru-to?"

GLUP!

"I-iya.." keringat dingin mengalir deras, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak memerintahkan anggota tubuhnya untuk lari dari Sakura. Bisa berakhir hayatnya nanti.

"Bagus! Ayo!" seru Sakura, Naruto mengangkat tangannya berniat untuk menghentikan sahabatnya sebentar agar ia bisa mengganti bajunya, tapi.. Sakura keburu menariknya dan membawanya lari, lagi-lagi ia harus merasakan kalau tubuhnya seperti plastik yang diterpa angin.

Sesampainya dikantor Hokage, Naruto berusaha menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia yakin saat pintu ruang Hokage ini terbuka hal yang paling ia hindari pasti terjadi.

Menarik nafas, Naruto membuka pintu ruang Hokage.

Ceklek―

"Naruto!"

Naruto menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan suara yang menunjukan rasa senang yang luar biasa.

"Shion!"

**～サスナル～**

Melompat satu demi satu pohon dengan kecepatan yang dibilang sangat cepat, Karin tetap mencoba mengintai sebuah gerombolan ninja yang jauh darinya. Ia menyeringai tipis saat merasakan sebuah cakra besar yang ia hafal milik seorang jinchuriki.

"Berhenti!" teriak Karin sambil menghentikan langkahnya melompati pohon satu persatu.

Ketiga temannya menatap heran si rambut merah, lalu Karin menoleh kebelakang seolah kembali melacak sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" suara dingin itu membuat Karin menoleh dan memasang wajah serius pada sang pemilik suara, Sasuke.

"Kita terkepung.." ujarnya memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus membuat mereka berhenti. "Kita harus berputar arah," ucapnya kembali, menatap satu persatu temannya dan meyakinkan kalau mereka harus berputar arah agar tak terkepung oleh para ninja, mengingat mereka adalah ninja buronan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke.

Mendapat persetujuan dari ketua, Karin langsung bebelok arah dan melompat ke pohon lain lalu di ikuti yang lain. Sebuah seringai mengerikan bertengger diwajah cantiknya, ini akan menarik! Ya, sangat menarik!

Disaat mereka melompat pohon dengan cepat, Karin merasakan kalau cakhra itu semakin dekat, dan ia pun berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

TAP!

"Ada apa?" Suigetsu menatap heran Karin yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Kita ditipu.." ucapnya, membuat Suigetsu menaikan alis. "..sepertinya kita sengaja dikecoh.. Rombongan dari Suna ada didepan kita!" jelas Karin sedikit panik.

"Mereka.. Atau kau yang sengaja mendekati ninja Sunagakure, Karin?" Juugo berucap, membuat Karin sedikit panik-sesungguhnya-.

"Tentu saja mereka! Chk! Sudahlah! Biarkan aku menghapus jejak chakra kita!" dan si wanita berambut merah itu pun berdiam dan melakukan tugasnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah kereta yang ditarik oleh manusia, dan dari lambang yang dipakai orang-orang tersebut, Sasuke tahu kalau mereka adalah ninja Suna. Dan.. Didalam kereta itu pasti..

"Gaara!"

Kazekage yang sedang terdiam tadi menoleh kekeluar kereta dan menatap kakaknya, Kankurou. "Ada apa?"

"Yakin kau akan mengawini Naruto?"

"Hn, terserah apa yang mau kau katakan.. Aku menginginkannya.."

Kankurou tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan menatap horor adiknya, "Kau.. Shukaku?" ujar Kankurou kaget, sentak membuat para rombongan berhenti berjalan.

Tubuh Gaara yang kini diambil alih oleh Shukaku menyeringai lebar, "Kalian harusnya mengamati keadaan lebih cermat." Ia keluar dari dalam kereta tersebut. "Keluarlah Uchiha!" teriak Shukaku.

Sasuke yang memang tak berniat bersembunyi seperti Karin dan yang lainnya turun dari pohon dan menampakan wujudnya pada si Jinchuriki.

Tatapan dingin itu saling bertemu dan menunjukkan sebuah kebencian yang mendalam, "Sepertinya gagal membunuh kakak mu, hm?" Shukaku berucap, iris emas itu menatap tajam Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun, ia menatap tajam Shukaku. Shukaku yang memang ingin bermain sedikit melangkah maju, membuat bagian bawah jubah sang Kazekage terseret, ia mendekati Sasuke. "Aku tidak tau apa niat mu. Tapi, sepertinya kau juga mengincar junchiriki Konoha hm?"

"Hn, bukan urusan mu," jawabnya singkat.

Shukaku tersenyum lebih lebar, ia mengangkat tangannya membuat pasir-pasir mengelilingi tangannya. "Sepertinya aku harus menghabisi mu. Jinchuriki itu milik ku, Uchiha!" pasir yang mengelilingi tangan Shukaku langsung melayang kearah Sasuke dan membentuk sebuah shuriken. Sasuke mengelak dan melompat ke atas pohon, matanya tetap tertuju pada Shukaku.

Karin yang sedang bersembunyi tersentak kaget saat merasakan chakra lain, ia langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia pun menarik lengan baju Sasuke, "Kita pergi. ANBU Konoha akan segera kesini.."

Sasuke menatap Karin lalu menatap tajam Shukaku yang masih menyeringai lebar. "Kita bertemu di lomba yang sebenarnya, Uchiha.." ujar Shukaku dengan seringai yang tak kunjung luntur.

Dan Sasuke serta Taka pun menghilang tanpa jejak.

Shukaku membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju keretanya dan saat ia masuk kedalam kereta, ia menutup matanya dan seketika tubuh Gaara yang diambil alih Shukaku terhuyung dan jatuh terbaring.

"Gaara!"

TAP!

"Maaf.." seorang ANBU datang dan menghampiri Kankurou, "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi disini?"

Kankorou menatap ANBU itu, "Tidak ada. Gaara hanya kelelahan.." ucapnya, ia menatap pohon terakhir yang dipijak Sasuke. Entahlah, tapi Kankurou tak berniat memberi tahu kalau ada ninja buronan yang paling diincar tadi, pada para ANBU.

"Kami akan mengawal Kazekage.." ujarnya, lalu seorang ANBU datang dibelakang ANBU tersebut.

"Ya,"

Dan rombongan dari Suna pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

**～サスナル～**

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata cengok didepan. Bukankah tadi Hokage bilang kalau Utakata disini, makanya mereka semangt untuk menjemput Naruto dan menariknya kesini. Tapi, kenapa malah wanita itu?

Shion langsung menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya erat, sampai-sampai wajah Naruto memerah, entah karena sesak atau malu dipeluk wanita cantik.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," ujar Shion membuat ketiga Kunoichi memasang wajah jijik.

"Romance picisan.." bisik Ino pada teman-temannya.

Shion melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto dan menatap Naruto. Senyum yang menghiasi wajah Shion seketika menghilang saat ia melihat masa depan Naruto dimatanya. Wajah yang biasa saja kini memerah dan makin merah. Shion melangkah mundur sambil memegang pipinya yang benar-benar merah, ia berhasil membuat seluruh orang yang ada di ruang Hokage terdiam karenanya.

"GYAAAA!" teriakan super kencang langsung dibarengi dengan darah yang keluar dari hidung nya, menambah keheranan orang yang ada disana.

"Shi-Shion!" Sakura menghampiri Shion dan menangkap tubuhnya yang limbung. Kunoichi kepercayaan Tsunade itu langsung menggunakan chaka medisnya untuk menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari hidung Shion.

Naruto yang berdiri terdiam hanya memasang wajah horornya. Terakhir kali yang ia tahu dari Shion adalah kemampuannya melihat masa depan. Dan.. Jika Shion bisa melihat masa depannya, apa yang ia lihat? Sampai begitu shocknya wanita cantik itu setelah melihat masa depannya.

Shion yang kini ditenangkan oleh Sakura mulai membaik, darah tak lagi megalir dari hidungnya walau wajahnya masih memerah.

"A-ada apa?" Naruto berujar, dia benar-benar khawatir dengan masa depannya.

Shion menggelengkan kepalanya dan membelakangi Naruto. Gadis berambut blonde pucat itu menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang masa depan Naruto.

Hinata menghampiri Shion dan duduk didepan Shion. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu?" tanya Hinata, wajahnya terlihat serius.

Shion menatap gadis Hyuuga didepannya, lalu ia mengangguk membuat Sakura menaikkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Sakura menatap lurus ke Shion.

"Ha-hal yang menjijikan!" teriaknya sambil menutup wajah.

Ino yang sejak tadi diam dan berdiri mulai mengikuti pembicaraan itu, "Ceritakan pada kami!" perintahnya.

Tsunade yang dibelakangi oleh ketiga Kunoichi itu memijit pelipisnya sedangkan Shizune Cuma tertawa tak enak menatap si Hokage.

Shion menoleh ke Naruto sejenak dan terdiam, lalu beberapa saat matanya kembali melebar kali ini terlihat panik. Berdiri secara mendadak, Shion mendatangi sang Hokage dan menggebrak meja Hokage membuat Tsunade menahan dirinya untuk tidak melempat anak ini.

"Dimana Uchiha Sasuke!" teriak Shion, ia benar-benar geram.

"Kenapa kau―

"Dimana dia?!" tanya Shion pada Hokage dengan membentak.

"Sasuke pergi dari Konoha," Sakura menjelaskan. "Bukankah kau sudah tau?"

Shion mengepalkan tangannya, ia membalikan badannya dan mendatangi Naruto dengan wajah yang benar-benar marah. "Kau!" tunjuknya pada sang Jinchuriki, "―jangan hanya menjadi daun yang mau diterbangkan angin! Kau harus menjadi ranting yang bisa menahan kencangnya angin!"

"A-apa maksud mu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti disertai keringat dingin mengalir dari keningnya.

"Pokoknya kalau dia datang dan bersama mu, kau harus bisa menahannya! Jangan sampai kau terhanyut karenanya! Dia bisa pergi dan kembali lagi dengan niat jahat, walau kau sudah memilikinya!"

Setelah itu, Shion langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang benar-benar tak mengerti dengan omongannya. Ketiga Kunoichi yang masih penasaran dengan masa depan Naruto pergi menyusul Shion yang sudah keluar dari ruang Hokage.

"Mungkin lebih baik kau mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan anak itu," Naruto langsung menatap Tsunade dengan sebelah alis yang naik―tak mengerti. "Jangan terlalu memikirkannya, kau hanya harus mengatakan iya pada dirimu sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan dia pergi lagi."

Merasa memang harus mengiyakan, Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Hening sejenak sebelum Ton-Ton bersuara dan babi itu pun digendong Shizune.

"Kau harus memilih.." ujar Tsunade menatap lurus Naruto.

"Memilih apa?"

"Penjantan mu," Tsunade memijit pelipisnya. "Konoha akan beruntung jika kau memilih jinchuriki dari desa lain untuk menjadi pejantan mu. Tapi, kalau kau memilih orang biasa, cari lah orang yang dengan berchakra besar,"

Naruto men-serius-kan wajahnya, "Kenapa harus orang yang berchakra besar?"

Tsunade menegakan duduknya, ia menpiramidkan tangannya dihadapan wajahnya bertumpu pada meja. "Saat melahirkan, bijuu akan mencoba keluar dari tubuh mu dan, hanya orang yang berchakra besar dan handal yang bisa menahannya. Seperi Yondaime."

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya saat mengingat cerita dari ibunya, ayahnya benar-benar berjuang keras untuk menahan Kurama. "Tentu saja! Aku akan mencari pejantan yang hebat-ttebayo!" teriak Naruto bersemangat, sedetik kemudian ia menyadari apa yang ia bicarakan.

Hening

Hening

He―

"KENAPA AKU SEMANGAT SEKALI MENCARI PEJANTAN?!" dan Hokage pun mengamuk karena si jinchuriki mengejutkannya dan membuat pendengarannya tuli sejenak.

**～サスナル～**

"Be-benarkah?" suara Sakura tercekat, ia mendengarkan Shion yang menceritakan masa depan Naruto. "Kau pasti salah!" sanggahnya.

"Itu yang kulihat dari masa depannya! Naruto akan diculik dan ia akan diperlakukan sangat tidak manusiawi! Dan itu membuat Jinchuriki dari desa lain mengamuk karna tidak bisa mendapatkan Naruto! Lalu ketika Naruto terhanyut dengan orang itu, orang itu akan membuang Naruto. Ia akan meninggalkan Naruto dan mengejar kembali apa yang inginkan! Setelah mendapatkannya, ia akan kembali. Tapi dengan niat jahat! Ia akan menghancurkan Konoha, dia tidak memandang siapa orang didepannya! Walaupun itu Naruto," lirih Shion sambil tertunduk sedih.

Ino dan Hinata saling pandang, haruskah mereka mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Shion?. "Jadi.. Naruto harus memilih dua dari jinchuriki itu? Dan tidak boleh memilih orang itu?"

Shion mengangguk, "Itu lebih baik. Tapi, jika Naruto tidak mau tetap jaga dia, jangan sampai orang itu berhasil menculiknya!"

Sakura menatap teman-temannya, wajahnya berubah sendu. Jika orang itu benar-benar akan menculik Naruto dan menggunakannya seperti boneka lalu membuangnya, ia harus bertindak. Ya, Naruto tidak boleh bertemu orang itu. Masa depan kelam untuk Konoha jika itu benar terjadi. "Kami akan mempercayainya," ucap Sakura.

Shion, Hinata dan Ino menatap Sakura dan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kita akan menjauhkan Naruto dari… Sasuke."

**～サスナル～**

Seorang laki-laki memasuki gerbang Konoha, yukata birunya dan parasnya yang tampan membuat ia menjadi perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di Konoha. Lalu laki-laki tampan itu mendongakan kepalanya, ia menatap langit cerah Konoha setelah itu ia kembali berjalan. Tujuannya saat ini hanya satu, kantor Hokage dan..

"Naruto!"

Laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya saat ketiga wanita cantik berlari melewatinya dan menghampiri pemuda blonde yang hanya menggunakan kaos hitam dan celana panjang berwarna oren. Sejenak, ketiga wanita itu menarik-narik pemdua bernama Naruto itu―memaksa ikut dengan mereka. Tapi, Naruto tidak mau dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dan ingin pergi.

"Naruto," ucap laki-laki itu, membuat ketiga wanita yang sedang berusaha menariknya pergi menoleh, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"UTAKATA!" teriak ketiga wanita itu, mereka langsung menarik Naruto mendekati laki-laki bernama Utakata ini.

"Le-lepaskan aku!" teriak Naruto, ia merasa pasti sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya akan terjadi.

"TIDAK AKAN!" teriak ketiga Kunoichi itu serentak, akhirnya Naruto hanya terdiam dan membiarkan ketiga teman wanitanya menarik-nariknya mendekati Utakata.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat bersurai hitam dengan poni yang menutup sebelah wajahnya tersenyum saat sosok Naruto mendekat ditarik oleh ketiga wanita itu. Senyum itu makin lama makin berubah menjadi seringai lebar saat Naruto mendekat padanya.

Naruto berdiri dihadapan Utakata, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia takut kalau jinchuriki didepannya ini langsung menyerangnya dan melakukan proses kawin-dikawini didepan orang banyak. Sontak, wajah Naruto memerah memikirkan hal yang tidak jelas tadi.

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura hanya tersenyum, selangkah demi selangkah mereka mundur untuk mencari tempat persembunyian―membiarkan dua orang itu melakukan hal yang ingin mereka lihat.

"Lama tidak bertemu, " Utakata berbasa-basi, ia mengambil tangan Naruto dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget.

"I-iya.. La-lama tidak bertemu.. Ha.. haha.."

Utakata tersenyum manis, sebelah tangannya yang tak menggenggam tangan Naruto menarik pinggang si jinchuriki Kyuubi ini mendekat ke tubuhnya. "Siap untuk malam pertama kita, Naruto?"

Naruto langsung bergidik ngeri, "Ti-tidak sama sekali!"

Seringai di wajah Utakata melebar, ia kembali mengecup tangan Naruto yang ia genggam. "Kita akan memulainya dengan perlahan." Utakata mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Naruto, ia mengecup tengkuk Naruto yang sedikit terekspos lalu naik keleher Naruto dan ia pun menggigit leher tan itu, membuat Naruto mengerang kesakitan dan ketiga kunoichi tersenyum lebar. Setelah memastikan kalau tanda merah itu sudah cukup merah dan akan lama hilangnya, Utakata menjauhkan wajahnya dari tengkuk Naruto dan ia pun tersenyum manis. "Kau sudah ku tandai.. Jangan memilih jinchuriki lain ya?" dan satu kecupan dibibir Naruto pun menjadi tanda bahwa jinchuriki Saiken itu selesai.

Utakata melangkah maju melewati Naruto dan sempat menepuk kepala pirang itu, dan setelah itu ia benar-benar hilang meninggalkan gelembung-gelembung yang berterbangan.

Naruto terdiam, ia memegang lehernya yang baru saja dihickey Utakata. Mengingatnya saja wajah Naruto memerah hebat. "hu-HUWAAAA!" sang jinchuriki pun hilang dengan berlari sangat cepat.

"KITA BERHASIL!" teriak ketiga Kunoichi itu sambil saling ber_high five_.

**～サスナル～**

Dengan sedikit malas, jinchuriki Shukaku ini berjalan memasuki kantor Hokage. Kepalanya sedikit pusing saat Shukaku mulai mengacaukan chakranya lagi. Memfokuskan dirinya, Gaara masuk kedalam ruang Hokage.

Ceklek―

Pintu itu terbuka tanpa mengetuknya lebih dahulu, membuat dua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut menoleh ke pintu.

"Kazekage!" Shizune tersentak kaget saat sang Kazekage masuk dan sedikit terhuyung saat memasuki ruangan Hokage.

"Shizune!" Tsunade memerintahkan asisitennya untuk membantu sang Kazekage. Gaara pun dibantu Shizune untuk duduk disofa yang ada diruang kerja tersebut.

Gaara menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa, ia menutupi matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Shukaku mencoba mengambil alih tubuhnya, dan ia tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi. Kondisinya benar-benar buruk.

"Kazekage-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Shizune menatap cemas Gaara.

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa,"

"Berhentilah membuat jinchuriki mu kesakitan, Shukaku.." mata Shizune melebar, ia membalikan badannya dan menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk di ambang jendela sambil meniup gelembung. "Dia tersiksa asal kau tau,"

"Kau―berisik.. Saiken," desis Shukaku yang sudah mengambil alih tubuh Gaara.

Tsunade yang menyadari jika dua jinchuriki didepannya adalah bijuu yang mengambil alih para tubuh jinchuriki, langsung berwaspada. Pejantan akan menggila jika memasuki musim kawin, apalagi jika sang betina hanya satu didunia.

"Aku sudah menandai jinchuriki itu," Wujud Utakata yang diambil alih Saiken menyeringai lebar, ia memandang Shukaku yang sedang duduk disofa dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Sialan.." geram Shukaku, pasir-pasir mulai mengumpul didekat tubuhnya―menambah kewaspadaan Tsunade.

Seringai Saiken menghilang, terganti sebuah rengutan yang menyeramkan. "Aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada mu."

Shukaku menatap tajam Saiken yang masih diambang jendela ia menggunakan Sabaku Rō―membuat Saiken terperangkap didalam pasir. "Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa memiliki jinchuriki itu!"

"Terserah,"

DUAK!

Saiken yang berhasil menghindar dari Sabaku Rō milik Shukaku―dengan cepat berada dibelakang Shukaku. Kemudian ia menendang Shukaku hingga menabrak dinding.

Saiken berdiri tegap, ia melebarkan tangannya membuat gelembung-gelembung berterbangan didekatnya―siap membalas Shukaku.

Menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya, Shukaku mencoba berdiri. Pipi milik Gaara retak dan terkelupas menjadi butiran pasir. "Kau ingin bermain, hm?"

Saiken menyeringai lebar, "Boleh saja."

"Maaf tuan-tuan.." Tsunade memotong, ia menegakan tubuhnya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Jika kalian ingin benar-benar bertarung sebagai bijuu―setidaknya jangan di ruangan ku. Jika kalian mau, hutan terlarang bisa kalian jadikan tempat pertarungan," geram Tsunade, tidak perduli jika didepannya adalah bijuu yang mengambil alih tubuh sang jinchuriki.

Kedua bijuu itu saling pandang―mengabaikan Tsunade, "Kita akan bertemu lagi," ujar mereka serentak. Lalu tubuh mereka menghilang―meninggalkan pasir dan gelembung yang berterbangan.

**～サスナル～**

Tanpa pengawal yang mengawalinya, Shion berusaha mengelilingi desa Konoha dengan tenang. Dia tak memikirkan kalau nanti bisa bertemu dengan orang jahat ataupun lainnya, ia hanya ingin berkeliling Konoha untuk menghilangkan masa depan Naruto yang masih menempel diotaknya.

"I-itu benar-benar menjijikan!" gumamnya, ia memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. "Tapi, yang terakhir itu.." gumamnya kembali, lalu ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Naruto sangat ketakutan. Sedih. Dan.. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang besar. Orang itu.. Kenapa.." ia tak bisa mengatakannya, ia merasa kalau tenggorokan seperti tercekik. Dapat melihat masa depan kelam milik orang lain sangatlah mengerikan. "Dia.. Tidak pernah sesedih itu.. Naruto.. Tak pernah setakut itu.. Kami-sama.." lirihnya, ia memijit kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

Setelah dikiranya cukup hilang rasa sakit dikepalanya, Shion melanjutkan kembali berjalan-jalannya mengelilingi Konoha.

Disaat ia berada disebuah pasar, Shion menatap orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Saat ia melihat segerombolan orang berjubah hitam dengan tudung jaket yang menutupi sebagian wajah mereka―membuat Shion mengernyit heran. Dan saat salah satu orang itu menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengannya, sekelebat masa depan orang itu terlihat dimatanya sontak membuat kedua matanya melebar.

"O-orang itu.." ia memutar tubuh mencari segerombolan orang-orang berjubah tadi, tapi sayang mereka sudah menghilang dikerumunan orang. "Aku harus menemukannya!" gumamnya, ia menapaki kakinya―berlari kearah yang menurutnya orang-orang itu tuju.

"Uchiha.. Sasuke." Desisnya geram.

**～サスナル～**

Naruto bernafas lega. Sepertinya pheromones Kyuubi hari ini tidak terlalu semerbak, sehingga laki-laki di Konoha tidak segila kemarin. Walaupun, masih beberapa laki-laki yang menatapnya mesum. Tapi, itu tidak separah kemarin.

Melangkah ke sebuah lapangan besar yang dihiasi rerumputan, Naruto ingin melatih tubuhnya kali ini. Tak diberikan misi selama beberapa hari, membuat lemak ditubuhnya sedikit bertambah. Ia berdiri dibawah pohon rindang, lalu ia mendudukan dirinya dan memfokuskan dirinya pada alam. Ia akan berlatih dengan keadaan mode sannin.

Setelah berdiam diri dan menyusaikan dirinya pada alam, Naruto berhasil masuk kedalam mode sannin. Matanya yang tadi sebiru langit berubah menjadi iris emas dengan garis melintang di irisnya, dan sekeliling matanya dihiasi warna oren.

Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berlari dengan cepat sambil membuat beberapa kagebunshin dan mereka pun menyebar. Saling melempar rasengan dan menghindarinya, Naruto berlatih dengan keras tak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Hahh―ahaahh.." mode sannin Naruto habis, ia langsung terbaring ditengah lapang rumput dengan kaos yang sudah ia tanggalkan. Berkali-kali Naruto mengatur nafasnya. "Haahh―hausnya.." gumam Naruto, ia menutupi wajahnya dari sinar matahari dengan lengannya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol dilempar kearahnya dan jatuh tepat disebelahnya. Naruto menatap sebotol air mineral iti lalu mengambilnya, membuka tutup botol itu lalu meminumnya dengan posisi masih berbaring ditengah lapang rerumputan.

"HUWAAH~" ia mendesah lega saat air mineral tersebut membasahi tenggorokannya.

"Kau manis jika seperti itu,"

Naruto tersentak kaget. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap seseorang yang berdiri didekatnya. Sinar matahari yang terik membuat Naruto kesulitan melihatnya dengan baik.

"Kau―siapa?"

Orang itu tersenyum lebar, "Pejantan mu, Naruto." Dan saat awan menutupi matahari, barulah Naruto dapat melihat wajah orang itu dengan jelas. "Siap menjalani hari-hari mu di musim kawin, Naruto?"

"Ga―GAARA!" Naruto langsung berdiri dan memandang temannya yang lebih dulu menjadi Kazekage. Sesaat Naruto mencari keanehan pada Gaara, dan saat menatap kedua iris emas di mata Gaara, mata Naruto melebar. Dia..

"Shukaku.."

Shukaku berdiri didepan Naruto, ia tersenyum saat tubuh milik Gaara dan tubuh Naruto memiliki tinggi yang sama, jadi dia tak perlu menginjitkan kakinya mengingat terakhir kali bersama Naruto tubuh milik Gaara lebih pendek dari pada jinchuriki Kyuubi ini.

Senyuman yang terpampang diwajah Shukaku tiba-tiba menghilang, berganti dengan geraman kesal saat melihat leher Naruto. "Siapa yang melakukannya?" desis Shukaku tak suka.

Naruto menaikan alisnya dan kemudian dia memengang lehernya. "Ti-tidak ada yang melakukannya.."

Mata Shukaku menyipit tak suka, "Pasti si pecinta gelembung itu yang melakukannya 'kan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Bu-bukan!" wajahnya terlihat sangat panik, menambah keyakinan pada Shukaku kalau hickey itu milik Saiken.

"SIALAN!" geram Shukaku. Ia mendorong Naruto hingga terbaring di atas rumput. Dengan menahan kaki Naruto dengan kedua kakinya, dan juga mencengkram tangan Naruto diatas kepala si pirang, Shukaku ,menciumi paksa Naruto.

Kedua mata Naruto melebar, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan juga kakinya. Tapi, Shukaku tetap tidak melepaskannya. Dengan tenaga yang kuat, Naruto menggerak-gerakan kakinya, tapi kemudian ia merasa kakinya tak bisa digerakan.

"Berhentilah memberontak," geram Shukaku, ia membuat pasir yang berterbangan didekatnya menjadi penahan dikaki Naruto, dan sang jinchuriki Kyuubi pun kini benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

Shukaku menatap wajah Naruto yang benar-benar panik, seringai seram terpampang diwajah Gaara membuat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya―memohon agar ia berhenti. Tapi, Shukaku tak pernah akan berhenti jika yang ia inginkan belum menjadi miliknya. Sekali lagi, bibir mereka bertemu dan Shukaku memaksa masuk kedalam mulut Naruto. Dengan sangat berusaha, Naruto menahan mulutnya agar tak terbuka. Tapi, sesuatu yang meraba didadanya membuat ia membuka mulutnya―mendesah, dan lidah milik Gaara pun masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari iris birunya, ini yang ia takutkan. Ia takut jika tubuhnya hanya digunakan sebagai tempat pemuas, sedangkan ia tak sama sekali menginginkannya.

Iris seindah langit itu mengailrkan air mata cukup deras―pertanda sang empunya ketakutan. Benar-benar ketakutan.

"_Siapapun, tolong aku!" _batin Naruto berteriak.

ZZIING~!

TAK―TAK!

Shukaku yang geram karena acaranya diganggu langsung menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam sang pelaku. Kunai dan shuriken yang menancap di dinding pasirnya ia lempar―kembalikan ke sang pelaku.

Naruto terdiam, ia menatap lurus kelangit yang mulai mendung. Air matanya masih mengalir, tapi ia bernafas lega, setidaknya Shukaku tidak melakukannya. Untuk sekarang.

Shukaku membuat pasir-pasirnya membentuk shuriken dan kunai lalu melemparnya ke sang pelaku pengganggu-acara-orang. Dan dengan lihai orang itu menghindar.

Naruto menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seharusnya ia lebih waspada, lebih melihat siapa saja didekatnya. Dan tidak seperti ini.. Memalukan..

"Sial.." lirihnya sambil terisak.

Shukaku masih menggeram marah, ia melirik Naruto lalu kembali berfokus pada si pengangganggu. "Pintar juga kau rupanya.." desisnya mencemoohkan orang itu yang berhasil mengelak dari serangannya.

Sang pengganggu itu hanya diam dan berdiri jauh dari Shukaku, ditangannya bersiap shuriken yang sangat besar. Lalu matanya melirik sosok yang sedang terbaring sambil terisak menangis ditengah lapangan rerumputan. Dan genggaman di shurikennya itu menguat.

"Aku tidak tau kalau murid Jiraiya selama itu. Dobe,"

Mata Naruto melebar, ia menoleh keasal suara. "Sa-Sasuke.."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, "Merindukan ku… Dobe?"

.

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

―Behind the scene―

Sasu: Aku tidak tau kalau murid Jiraiya selama itu. Dobe,

Naru: Sa-Sasuke..

Sasu: Merindukan ku… Dobe?

Ryuu: YOSH! CUT!

Naru: Huwaah~ akhirnya selesai~ *tidur ditengah lapangan*

Sasu: #mupeng

Ryuu: *sweatdrop* Oke, semua pemain! Kumpul disini bentar!

Minna: Oke~ *merapat*

Ryuu: *ngasih buku* tolong tanya pada teman kalian dan kalian jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanya teman kalian dari buku itu,

Minna: #ngangguk2

Ino: Kalo Kyuu kawin, nasib bijuu yang lain gimana? Mereka 'kan mesti kawin?

Hinata: Kalo Kyuu kawin mereka kan bisa yaoi-an~! Gyaa~ /

Allfujodanshi : #ngangguk2

Sakura: Ni cerita twoshoot atau multichap?

Ryuu: Eh? Nanya gue?

Sakura: ==; menurut lu?

Ryuu: Hehe.. Multichap, dan belum tentu selesai~ *taboked*

Utakata: Salam kenal Ryuu~

Ryuu: Eh? Itu pertanyaan ya?

Utakata: Jawab aja! *esmosi*

Ryuu: I-iya. Salam kenal juga~

Hinata: Karin, lu gak cemburu Sasu ngincer Naru?

Karin: Cemburu sih. Tapi, DEMI YAOI GUE MERELAKAN PUJAAN HATI GUE~!

Hinata: *tepuk tangan* bagus! Bagus!

Naru: Kyuu! Lu betina ya?

Kyuu: ==; ni author mau gue jadi betina. Berhubung gue balik jadi rubah, gue rela aja. Kalo jadi manusia, GUA-GAK-MAU-JADI-BETINA! Lagi pula ini dunia fiksi, bisa aja kan?

Naru: #gakngerti. Um! *ngangguk2*

Shion: Oi! Kalian fujo ya?

SakuInoHinaKarin: *saling pandang* YEP~!

Shion: Ryuu!

Ryuu: Hah?

Shion: Akatsuki ngincer Naru gak?

Ryuu: A-ano.. Belum ditentuin sih.. Tapi itu juga boleh, terima kasih idenya~!

Sakura: Oi~ Fic lain lanjut gak?

Ino: Lu nanya siapa?

Sakura: Ryuu, dasar bego! Napa elu yang nyaut?!

Ino: *sabar*

Ryuu: ^^; sudah! Sudah! Doain aja Ryuu dapat idenya agak banyakan.. Hehe~ biar bisa lanjut!

Hinata: Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun.. Udah pacaran? *blings eyes*

SasuNaru: #blush

Allfujodanshi: *smirk*

Hinata: dijawab napa? *mati penasaran*

Naru: Be-belum.. Menurut ku,

Sasu: #pundung

Sakura: Aku mau mereka berdua susah untuk bersama! Biar lebih terasa! *fire*

Ino: Jahat amat lu ==;

Shukaku: GUE MAU KALO TU ANAK AYAM AMA TU ANAK RUBAH DIGANGGU WAKTU LEMONAN! DAN GUE MAU MENGGANGGU MEREKA~!

Ryuu: Tu Gaara? Apa Shukaku?

Naru: Shukaku, dasar BAKA Ryuu!

Ryuu: = 3=

Ino: Eh! Eh! Gimana nanti kalau baby Naru kembar? *blings eyes*

SakuHinaKarin: *Q* setuju banget!

Utakata: Cih! Cerita gini bisa ada yang sama dengan fic english? Emang lu pernah baca tu fic english, Ryuu?

Ryuu: English Ryuu aja payah! T 3T tapi ini bener-bener dari otak Ryuu loh!

Hinata: …*ngeliatin Ryuu*

Ryuu: Napa?

Hinata: Aku mau Kyuu gak puas.. Biar lemonannya lama! *histeris*

Allfujodanshi: SETUJU!

SasuShukakuSaiken: #semesmirk

Sakura: Kalo aku mau, Shukaku ama Sasu ngelemonin Naru *histeris* lalu nanti punya baby setengah bijuu setengah manusia GYAA!

SasuShukaku: #smirk

Saiken: *black aura* EH! Lu ternyata kalo dipikir2 PLAGIAT ya?

Ryuu: HAH?! *black aura* Tu yang ngomong Utakata atau Saiken? *ngelirik minna*

Minna: #geleng2

Naru: Cuma dia tu yang aku gak tau Utakata atau Saiken!

Ryuu: Untung lu, gue gak tau lu siapa! Kalo nggak~ GRRR! GUA TUMIS LU!

Minna: Sabar! Sabar!

Ryuu: #ngelirikjamtangan. Udah semuanya bubar! Persiapkan diri kalian untuk episode selanjutnya~!

Minna: YOSH! *bubar*

Sasu: Kencan yuk? *narik Naru*

Naru: #BLUSH

ShukakuSaiken: #blackaura

Ryuu: Kalo mau berantem kesana! *nunjuk mulut Manda*

SasuNaruShukakuSaiken: #geleng2 *ngabur*

Ryuu: Hm.. Udah pegi semua nie~ Ya udah deh~ SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAP SELANJUTNYA! xD

**Mind to Review?**

Or FLAME? =)

Hm? =)


	3. Chapter 3: Pejantan vs Seme!

"Sa-Sasuke.."

"Merindukan ku… Dobe?"

Naruto memandang kaget sosok yang berdiri tegap dengan shuriken besar ditangannya.

Tidak mungkin..

Sasuke..

Ini mimpi..

Kenapa dia disini?

Otak Naruto berputar memikirkan apa dan kenapa bisa Sasuke disini. Ia masih memandang Sasuke sampai Shukaku mendatanginya dan memerintahkan pasir-pasir menahan tangannya dan menutup matanya.

"Si―SIALAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" Naruto berteriak kencang.

Shukaku menatap Naruto lalu ke Sasuke. Ia menyeringai saat si ayam sedikit menggertakkan giginya―menahan emosi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau peduli dengannya, Uchiha.." Shukaku menduduki perut Naruto, tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan kedepan―mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. "―atau.. Kau menyukai anak ini hm?" Shukaku mengecup-ngecup bibir Naruto. "Seperti yang ku kira sejak dulu waktu aku lihat kau dengannya.." Shukaku mencium paksa Naruto.

"Mmnh!" Naruto memberontak, tapi kaki dan tangannya ditahan oleh pasir-pasir Shukaku dan matanya tertutup. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya kini adalah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap dua orang yang sedang berpagutan itu dengan wajah datar.

Shukaku melirik Sasuke yang kini diam sambil melihat kegiatannya. Menghiraukan kalau ada Uchiha itu, Shukaku menyelesupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Ia menggoda lidah si jinchuriki Kyuubi itu untuk bermain dengannya.

"Nghh~" Naruto melenguh, ia merutuki dirinya bisa-bisanya ia terhanyut karena sebuah ciuman. "AH!" sang jinchuriki Kurama langsung menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya saat Shukaku melepaskan ciuman mereka. "SIALAN KAU!" maki Naruto kesal, ia menggertakan giginya―menahan marah.

Shukaku tersenyum mengerikan, ia mengelus pipi Naruto. "Bukankah kau menikmatinya hm? Aku tidak tau kenapa Kurama tidak mengambil alih tubuh mu seperti hal nya jincuriki didunia ini. Atau.. Kau punya maksud tertentu hm, Kurama?"

Naruto yang tadi menggeram marah mendadak tersenyum lebar, gigi taringnya sedikit memanjang dan ketiga garis tipis dikedua pipinya menebal dan rambut Naruto sedikit berubah warna menjadi agak oranye dan tubuhnya diselimuti chakra berwarna merah. "Mudah saja aku mengambil alih tubuh ini." Tubuh Naruto yang telah diambil alih Kurama makin tersenyum lebar. "Sayangnya aku mau orang yang akan mengawini ku melalui anak ini. Mempunyai perasaan yang besar padanya.." Kurama menggerakan tangannya dan membuat pasir-pasir yang menahanya buyar, serta pasir yang menutupi matanya juga buyar. Mata yang tadi sebiru langit berubah menjadi mata seekor rubah dan berwarna merah. "Jika kau ingin mendapatkan ku, bukan dengan menyakiti anak ini," geram Kurama, ia mencekik Shukaku. "PERLAKUKAN DIA SEPERTI KAU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA PADA KU!"

BUAGH!

Shukaku terpelanting jauh dengan wajah yang retak akibat hantaman Kurama yang sangat-super-kuat. Kurama berdiri dan menyibak dua ekornya sambil menatap tajam Shukaku yang mengaduh kesakitan. "Jangan pikir aku tidak melakukan sesuatu jika anak ini terancam," Kurama melangkah maju mendekati Shukaku.

Sret―

"Seharusnya kalau betina itu tidak galak. Jadilah betina yang baik," mata Kurama melebar, ia menoleh kebelakang dan memandang Utakata alias Saiken yang memeluk pinggangnya. "Dan.. Kenapa kau marah? Sepertinya kau sangat peduli dengan anak ini," Saiken memiringkan kepala Kurama dan menjilat leher tan yang diselimuti chakra berwarna merah.

"Nghh~" Kurama menutup matanya. Ini alasannya kenapa ia tidak mau menguasai tubuh Naruto, ia sangat sensitive.

Saiken tersenyum lebar sambil menatap tajam Shukaku yang menggeram marah. Lalu ia mengemut cuping Kurama membuat Kurama makin merinding. Tak tahan akan terjatuh lebih dalam, Kurama segera berhenti menguasai tubuh Naruto dan mengembalikan tubuh itu pada sang empunya.

"Sialan.." geram Naruto, ia menatap tajam Saiken yang menyeringai lebar―masih sambil mengemut cupingnya.

"Hm.. Kurama tidak tahan hm?" Saiken menjilat pipi Naruto, "Tak apalah, siapapun yang ada didalam tubuh ini tak masalah." Bisiknya, ia mengelus perut Naruto. "―yang penting aku menyukai tubuh ini.."

Naruto memutar bola matanya lalu dengan dipaksa wajahnya ditolehkan kebelakang dan langsung dipagut oleh Saiken. "MNNH!" Naruto mencengkram tangan Saiken.

"Bagaimana? Ciumanku lebih hebat dari pada dia kan?" bisik Saiken setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto hanya diam sambil menggertakkan giginya. Sial! Kurama tak bisa diandalkan dan dia tak bisa mengalahkan bijuu-bijuu ini tanpa bantuan Kurama. "Mau dilanjutkan?" bisik Saiken, berhasil membuat Naruto merinding.

Sial!

Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?!

Adakah yang mau menolongnya saat ini?

Setidaknya..

Sasuke?

"KAU MAU TETAP BERDIRI DISANA SAMBIL MELIHAT KU DIAPA-APAKAN OLEH BIJUU-BIJUU INI, HAH? SASUKE?!" teriaknya kesal. Sebenarnya ayam itu kesini mau menolongnya atau hanya ingin melihatnya yang saat ini sedang digrape-grape?

"Cih!" Shukaku mendecih tak suka, ia berdiri dan berjalan, lalu berlari mendekati Saiken yang masih memeluk tubuh Naruto. "DIA BETINA KU, KEPARAT!"

SRAK―

TRANG!

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu rupanya.." Saiken berbisik didepan wajah Shukaku sambil menahan pasir yang membentuk sebuah katana dengan kunai yang ia ambil dari dalam kantong peralatan senjata Naruto, "Tidak bisa tenang," Saiken mendorong Shukaku dan menendang perutnya hingga Shukaku lagi-lagi terpelanting.

Naruto yang masih didekap Saiken melebarkan matanya, walau orang itu adalah Shukaku tapi dia memakai tubuh Gaara, sahabatnya. "GAARA!" teriaknya khawatir.

Shukaku berdiri, kini wujud Gaara sudah setengah Shukaku. Wajah yang setengah itu perlahan-lahan mulai retak dan menampakkan wujud Shukaku yang sebenarnya. Saiken tersenyum penuh arti, ia membuat bunshin untuk tetap mendekap tubuh Naruto sedangkan ia yang asli akan melawan Shukaku yang sepertinya sudah sangat emosi.

"Mengeluarkan wujud asli mu, hm? Ternyata kau lemah," Saiken mencemooh Shukaku. "Dan kau tak berhak mendapatkan anak itu!"

Saiken maju dan menyerang Shukaku dengan kunai milik Naruto. Shukaku menghindar dan membuat pelindung pasir disekujur tubuhnya. "Heh.. Lebih baik aku, karena wujud ku yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu jelek. Dari pada kau? Siput berlendir!"

TWITCH!

Kedutan besar bersarang dikepala milik Utakata membuat Shukaku menyeringai senang. Menapik apa yang dikatakan si Shukaku, Saiken menerjang sang Ichibi tapi berhasil dihindari Shukaku.

"Sekarang siapa yang emosi? Siput?" Shukaku menatap tajam Saiken dan dibalas Saiken tak kalah tajam.

Mereka saling mendeathglare dari jarak yang cukup jauh sambil membuat segel untuk menyerang lawannya.

WUUSSH―

"HUWAAHH!"

Teriakan yang sangat kencang itu membuat Shukaku dan Saiken menoleh kearah orang berteriak dengan kencangnya. Tampaklah Naruto yang ditarik dua pemuda dan salah satunya berbadan besar, lalu dibelakangnya gadis berambut merah tersenyum lebar kearah mereka dan sisanya masih berdiri dengan shuriken ditangannya. Tapi, tak berapa lama orang yang berdiri masih memegang shuriken alias Sasuke, berubah menjadi puluhan ekor ular yang menggeliat kearah dua bijuu yang masih cengok karena incaran mereka diculik oleh yang lain.

Membunuh ular-ular yang ternyata makin banyak dan makin mendekat, dua bijuu ini meloncat mundur dan menghilang, tak mengetahui sepasang mata yang menyaksikan intens peristiwa itu. Ia tak meninggalkan sedetik pun untuk melewatkannya dari balik pohon tinggi yang ada dipinggir lapangan rumput tersebut. Orang itu berdecak kesal lalu menghilang.

.

* * *

**Pheromones? PHEROMONES!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Canon, Lemon, Mpreg, err… Rape (maybe?), Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

A/N: Yo minna~! Disini udah mulai serius dorama gitu, dan Ryuu ingatin di chap ini humornya dikit bahkan bisa gak ada humor atau mungkin humor yang Ryuu buat garing..  
Yep~ MULAI DESU!

* * *

.

"Apa kau yakin melihat Sasuke di Konoha?"

"Aku yakin, Sakura! Saat bertatapan dengannya, aku bisa masa depan yang sama saat dimata Naruto!"

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

WUUSSH~

Sakura dengan cepat melompat dari satu atap ke atap lain sambil menggendong Shion. Untung saja tadi saat mengejar Sasuke, Shion tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang sedang mengikuti Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba ke pemandian air panas. Dan langsung saja Shion menarik Sakura dan mengatakan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Seketika, Sakura menggendong Shion dipunggungnya dan membawa Shion mengejar Sasuke.

"Sakura!"

TAP!

Sakura berhenti dan memandang kebawah, dibawah sana Ino yang sedang merapikan bunga-bunga yang ada ditokonya―melambai riang ke Sakura, sedangkan yang dipanggil segera turun dan menarik si pirang pencinta bunga itu.

"Matte! Kenapa kau menarik ku forehead!" teriak Ino dan berusaha menyeimbangkan lari Sakura dengan larinya.

"Kita harus menemui Naruto, atau menghentikan Sasuke, Ino pig!"

"A-apa maksud mu?" Ino menyamakan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

"Panjang untuk dijelaskan! Sasuke di Konoha dan dia pasti mengincar Naruto!"

Mendengar penjelasan singkat Sakura, mata Ino terbelalak dan ia pun menggertakan giginya. "Dia tak bisa dimaafkan!" Dan Ino pun melaju lebih dulu meninggalkan Sakura yang susah payah menggendong Shion.

Saat kedua wanita itu-plus satu yang digendong- melompati satu demi satu atap rumah orang dengan cepat untuk mencari sosok yang mereka incar dan mereka kenal. Tak sengaja Sakura menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang melompati atap rumah orang sambil tersenyum lebar, dan saat ia memandang kedepan wanita tersebut, Naruto sedang ditarik oleh kedua pemuda, membuatnya terbelalak.

Sakura menggertakan giginya, "KARIN!" teriaknya, saat Karin menoleh ia pun berhenti melompat.

Karin yang mendengar namanya dipanggil menoleh ke Sakura sontak berhenti. Ia menatap Sakura yang berdiri tegap sambil menggendong Shion dipunggungnya sedangkan Ino baru menyadari Sakura tak ada dibelakangnya dan ia langsung kembali dan berdiri disamping Sakura.

Karin memandang ketiga wanita yang memasang wajah tak menyenangkan. "Ada apa?" dia menaikan kaca matanya yang sedikit turun.

Sakura menatap tajam Karin, "Apa yang Sasuke lakukan di Konoha? Dia pasti punya rencana.."

Karin tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja menjemput pengantinnya." Ujar Karin, ia memandang Suigetsu dan Juugo yang berhenti lalu menatapnya dan Sakura serta Ino. "Maaf nona-nona, aku mau mengamankan pengantin Sasuke dulu.. Bai~" dan Karin pun menyusul Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"MATTE!" Ino berteriak, ia melompat dan mengejar Karin lalu diikuti Sakura.

Karin menoleh kebelakang dan menatap tajam Ino, Sakura dan Shion yang menyusulnya. "Tch!" ia berdecak kesal, lalu Karin mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan melemparkan kebelakang.

DUUAAR!

Sebuah ledakan besar serta asap putih tebal menyelimuti Sakura, Ino dan Shion, sehingga mereka berhenti―tak mengejar Karin lagi.

"Uhuk―Sialan!" rutuk Sakura sambil menutup mulut serta hidungnya.

Karin menoleh kembali kebelakang dan menyeringai senang, wanita-wanita itu tidak mengejarnya lagi. "_Sucker_~!" hinanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

**～サスナル～**

Sasuke melompat atap-atap rumah yang ada di Konoha dengan santai. Sesekali ia menggunakan sharingan nya dan mengamati apakah Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo membawa Naruto dengan baik keluar Konoha apa tidak. Sedangkan ia mengalihkan perhatian bijuu yang menggila karna si betina ia bawa lari.

"BERHENTI KAU UCHIHA!" teriak Shukaku―emosi. Jubah Kazekage yang dikenakan Gaara cukup membuatnya sulit melompati atap-atap rumah orang.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan menatap datar Gaara yang tubuhnya diambil alih Shukaku, lalu mata sharingan Sasuke menoleh kedepan dan mendapati Utakata atau yang sekarang tubuhnya dikuasai Saiken tengah berdiri dan dikelilingi gelembung yang mengeluarkan kilatan listrik.

Membuat dua bunshin, Sasuke meninggalkan bunshin nya untuk melawan Saiken dan Shukaku, sedangkan ia melangkah pergi keluar Konoha menunggu teman-teman timnya membawa Naruto.

Shukaku dan Saiken yang melawan bunshin Sasuke berdecak kesal. Bunshin Sasuke yang mereka lawan pasti berubah menjadi ular, dan kedua bijuu ini sangat jijik dengan ular. Jadinya, mereka hanya bisa menghindar sambil mengejar Sasuke kembali.

Dua bijuu yang akhirnya bisa menghindar dari ular menjijikan itu saling tersenyum lebar, hampir saja merekan ber_high five_ bersama, jika mereka tak ingat kalau mereka masih bersaing untuk mendapatkan si betina.

Di saat Shukaku lebih dulu melaju dibanding Saiken, tiba-tiba saja Shukaku berhenti dan ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri membuat Saiken mengernyit heran.

"Bukan saatnya kau ingin makan, Shukaku!" teriak Saiken sambil melewati Shukaku.

Shukaku mengabaikan sindiran Saiken dan ia berbelok kearah lain―menambah keheranan Saiken. Akhirnya Saiken berhenti, ia menarik nafas sejenak dan detik kemudian ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri lalu berbelok mengikuti Shukaku.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau mendapatkannya lebih dulu, Shukaku.. Pheromones ini terlalu membuat ku bergairah!" gumamnya menyeringai. Ia menarik nafas dalam―menghirup wangi yang membuatnya ingin menggila, atau dengan nama lain ia menghirup pheromones Kyuubi yang menyebar kesatu desa.

**～サスナル～**

Naruto yang ingin berteriak ditarik oleh Suigetsu dan Juugo kini hanya bisa berdiam diri dan membiarkan dirinya dibawa(baca: diseret) menuju keluar desa.

Suigetsu yang melompat atap demi atap mendadak berhenti, begitu juga Juugo. Naruto yang bernafas lega menarik nafas dalam―mencoba menenangkan diirnya, tapi saat ia menghirup aroma yang ia kenal seharian kemarin membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Ini.. Pheromones Kurama..

Betul saja, saat menoleh ke samping kanan, ia melihat Suigetsu yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang.. EHEM.. asli 'mesum'. Sedangkan Juugo hanya memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan wajah datar.

GLUP!

"_Tidak lagi.. Kami-sama~!"_ teriak Naruto dalam hati.

Karin yang melihat kedua temannya berhenti berlari juga ikut berhenti dan memandang kebelakang, ia melihat wajah Naruto yang memucat lalu Suigetsu dengan muka mesum dan Juugo yang menatap tubuh Naruto seperti melihat sebuah makanan lezat.

"Suigetsu! Juugo!" teriak Karin, ia ingin mengingatkan kalau Sasuke pasti menunggu mereka. Tapi, yang dipanggil mengabaikan dirinya dan masih saja melihat Naruto dengan tatapan yang benar-benar sudah err.. Bergairah?

Naruto yang tangannya saling digandeng Juugo dan Suigetsu hanya bisa berusaha untuk lepas dari dua pemuda yang mulai _hard_. Terbukti dari sesuatu yang menggembung di selangkangan mereka yang berhasil membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Kau―

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Naruto sambil menahan kepala Suigetsu yang akan mendekati wajahnya. "―kau juga!" teriaknya lagi saat melihat Juugo mau mendekat wajahnya keleher tan miliknya.

Dengan tangan yang masih digandeng Juugo dan Suigetsu―plus sekarang juga menahan kepala mereka, membuat Naruto menangis dalam hati. Betapa miris hidupnya..

"ITU NARUTO-CHAN!" Naruto yang masih berusaha menahan kepala Juugo dan Suigetsu menoleh keasal suara. Baiklah, kali ini ia harus benar-benar-benar-paling benar! Memilih lari..

"KUUSSOO!" teriak Uzumaki satu-satunya di Konoha, saat ia berhasil melepas gandengan Juugo dan Suigetsu, ia langsung berlari melompat atap demi atap―menghindari kejaran para laki-laki yang mengejarnya kemarin, bahkan kali ini lebih banyak.

"MATTE NARU-CHAN~!"

"AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUH MU KURAMA!" teriak Naruto histeris―menyalahkan Kurama karna melepaskan pheromones lebih besar lagi.

Karin yang sempat tercengang karena melihat banyaknya laki-laki yang mengejar Naruto kini baru sadar dan ia pun berlari menyusul Naruto yang lari tunggang langgang.

"NARUTO! TUNGGU!"

**～サスナル～**

"Kantor Hokage.. Kantor Hokage.. Baa-chan.. Baa-chan.." gumaman yang keluar dari Naruto ini adalah gumaman frustasi tingkat akutnya. Satu-satunya tempat berlindung dari kejaran laki-laki yang tengah bergairah untuk merapenya kini, hanya kantor Hokage, baa-chan, Tsunade.

Tadi ia sempat berpikir untuk menghentikan para laki-laki itu dengan menggunakan rasengan shurikennya, hanya saja ia takut dibunuh Tsunade karena ulahnya, Naruto mengurung niatkan untuk melempari para laki-laki itu dengan rasengan shuriken. Tadi ia juga sempat membuat bunshin untuk men-odama rasengan-kan mereka, hanya saja takut merusaki rumah-rumah warga Konoha dan takut di jadikan pinokio oleh Yamato-taichou―karna merusak rumah yang dibuat dari jutsu kayu nya Yamato― Naruto lagi-lagi mengurung niatkan keinginannnya tadi.

Setelah melompati atap rumah orang dengan cepat, Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat sebuah gedung yang berlambang negara HI diatasnya, yang pastinya itu..

"Kantor Hokage," dan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

TAP!

SRET―

"EEHH?!"

Naruto yang baru saja sampai dan berhenti melangkah tepat diatas gedung Hokage, mendadak ditarik seseorang dan dengan terpaksa ia kembali berlari melompati atap rumah orang. Saat akhirnya bisa ia menyesuaikan lari orang itu, Naruto menatap seorang laki-laki didepannya, rambut bentuk aneh satu-satunya yang ia tahu milik siapa.

"Sasuke?"

SRAK―

BRUK!

Naruto merasakan punggungnya sedikit nyeri karena dibanting ketanah dan tubuhnya dihimpit si pantat ayam, alias.. Sasuke.

Ia berkedip beberapa kali saat memandang wajah Sasuke yang berada dekat dengannya. Seketika wajahnya memerah dan ia pun berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke yang melirik keadaan dari balik semak-semak sedikit lega saat para laki-laki serta bijuu itu tidak mengejar orang yang dibawahnya kini. Menoleh kebawah―menatap Naruto, Sasuke mengernyit heran. Wajah Naruto memerah dan si jinchuriki itu berkeringat dingin.

Karena menurutnya Naruto memerah karena ia terlalu menghimpitnya ketanah, Sasuke menggunakan tangannya yang ada diantara kepala Naruto untuk menompang tubuhnya, Sasuke pun memandang mata Naruto.

Onyx bertemu Shapiere.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Sasuke saat melihat wajah Naruto yang bertambah merah dan keringat dinginnya makin menjadi. Setelah menurutnya cukup membuat teman setimnya dulu, memerah dan berkeringat dingin hebat, Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto dan ia duduk disamping tubuh Naruto.

Naruto bernafas laga, ia kira Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Shukaku di lapangan tadi. Pikir-pikir tentang lapangan, sejak tadi tubuh bagian atasnya belum dilapisi apapun alias bertelanjang dada.

PUK!

Naruto menatap sebuah baju berlengan panjang atau di sebuat dengan Kinagashi* alias baju atasannya Sasuke, diatas tubuhnya. Setelah ia memperhatikan Kinagashi itu, Naruto menatap temannya. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke mendengus geli lalu mengambil kinagshi itu, ia menarik Naruto duduk dan memasangkannya ke Naruto. Saat Naruto memandang Sasuke tiba-tiba wajahnya yang dekat dengan wajah Sasuke, memerah.

Sasuke menarik kinagashi itu untuk merapikannya lalu, ia menatap Naruto karna menurutnya sejak tadi temannya itu terus saja memandang wajahnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Seringai tersungging di wajah Sasuke saat mendengar suara detak jantung yang begitu cepat dan tubuh yang sedikit gemetaran disampingnya. Jantung Naruto makin berdetak kencang saat Sasuke menyeringai, segera saja ia membuang muka―tak mau melihat Sasuke.

Sasuke menyudahi memakai pakaiannya ke Naruto dan duduk dengan diam disamping Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat ia pandangi Naruto dan Naruto tak juga mau menatapnya, Sasuke merentangkan tangannya―mencoba merangkul tubuh Naruto.

Naruto menatap tangan yang ada dipundaknya dan ia pun menoleh ke Sasuke yang kini hanya diam memandang kedepan dengan tangannya yang menompang diatas paha.

Sret―

Sasuke menggunakan lengannya untuk membawa tubuh Naruto sedikit mendekatkan tubuhnya. Lalu ia memaksa wajah itu untuk menatapnya dan wajah yang berhias semburat merah itu pun memandangnya.

Dua wajah dengan warna yang cukup berbeda itu kini saling berhadapan dan makin lama makin mendekat―tepatnya Sasuke yang mendekatkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dua pasang mata itu bertemu, tapi kali ini wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat kembali.

Sasuke bisa merasakan nafas hangat Naruto dengan jarak yang sedekat ini. Ia bisa memastikan jika dia memajukan wajahnya sedikit saja, bibir mereka pasti bertemu. Tapi, Sasuke tak melakukannya, ia masih ingin memandangi wajah itu dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Sekilas, Sasuke bisa mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto dan itu membuat libidonya sedikit meningkat.

"Teme.." lirih Naruto sedikit tak merasa nyaman dengan jarak sedekat itu.

Diam..

Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap memandangi wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto geram. Naruto pun membuka mulutnya―ingin berteriak pada Sasuke. Tapi naas, saat mulutnya terbuka, Sasuke langsung menyusupkan lidahnya dan membungkam Naruto dengan ciuman miliknya.

Mata Naruto melebar, ia menggenggam ujung kinagashi yang kini melekat ditubuhnya. Lalu saat ia merasa lidah Sasuke yang bergerak didalam mulutnya dan menjilat langit-langit mulutnya Naruto menutup mata―menahan geli.

Suara kecipak basah yang berasal dari dua pasangan yang sedang berpagut itu bersaing dengan suara serangga yang ada disemak-semak tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang yang tadi membiarkan mulutnya menjadi bahan eksplorasi makin lama makin terbawa suasana. Lidahnya yang tadi diam kini mencoba menghentikan lidah yang masuk kedalam mulutnya dengan membelit lidah tersebut. Tapi, sang tamu bergelit dan membalik keadaan, kini lidahnya lah yang dibelit Sasuke dan ditarik kedalam mulut Sasuke.

"Mmnnh.." erang Naruto menolak, ia menarik lidahnya kembali dan ia pun mendorong pundak Sasuke―menjauh darinya. "Hahh.." Naruto menghela nafas, ia seperti tercekik saja.

Sasuke yang tak mau berhenti kembali melanjutkannya. Ia mendekat keleher Naruto lalu menatap tajam sebuah hickey dileher tan itu. "Sialan!" geramnya.

Naruto melirik wajah Sasuke yang kini di tengkuknya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke hanya diam tak menyanggapi pertanyaan Naruto dan ia pun menjilat hickey tersebut membuat Naruto menundukan kepalanya―geli. Berani, Sasuke kembali menjilat hickey itu tapi kini dengan kecupan.

"Te-Teme.." Naruto kembali melirik Sasuke, ia merasa geli dengan kecupan Sasuke di lehernya. "Teme," Naruto mendorong Sasuke―menjauh, tapi Sasuke tetap bertahan dan makin menggila. Dari kecupan yang mendarat di leher Naruto, kini menjadi lumatan di tanda hickey itu dan berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan lembut, berhasil membuat Naruto mengerang.

"NARUTO DISANA!"

Teriakan seorang perempuan membuat Sasuke berdecak kesal, ia berdiri lalu menarik Naruto pergi, tapi Naruto hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya―menunduk. Sasuke melirik tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Naruto, setelah itu Sasuke berpaling dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Dari genggeman hangat ditangannya, Naruto bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Dengan sendirinya jari-jemari Naruto ingin menggapai tangan itu lagi, hanya saja sang pemilik sudah melompat keatas pohon dan pergi. Meninggalkannya yang tertunduk dengan kinagashi milik Sasuke yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Maaf.. Konoha adalah hidup ku," Naruto menutup mata.

"NARUTO!"

Hinata yang mendapati Naruto yang tengah tertunduk langsung menghambur―memeluk tubuhnya. Ia khawatir dengan Naruto dan tadi ia juga sempat merasakan kalau ada chakra Sasuke disekitar sini.

"Na-Naruto-kun?" panggil Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng lalu berdiri dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang terdiam―bingung. Iris lavender itu memandang Naruto yang menjauh lalu matanya menatap sebuah lambang kipas dipunggung Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya tak sadar, satu-satunya kinagashi yang memiliki lambang Uchiha hanya Sasuke.

**～サスナル～**

Langit merah mulai menghiasi desa Konoha, anak-anak yang tadi bermain di taman kini satu persatu pulang dijemput orang tuanya. Ninja-ninja yang latihan pun juga segera berhenti dan pulang. Tapi tidak dengan pemuda ini.

Jubah putih dengan sebuah lambang di punggunnya membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya merasa segan, rambut merah maroon yang dibelai angin itu membuat wajah manis dari pemuda itu menjadi perhatian beberapa orang dan anak-anak yang lewat didepannya―akan kembali kerumah.

"Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi disini.." suara berat khas laki-laki menggema di petang yang ditemani angin pelan, membuat pemuda berambut merah yang tengah duduk di ayunan yang berada ditaman, dihadapannya―tertunduk. "Aku memang tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata kalau kau menerima pernyataan ku dulu. Tapi, ku kira hanya dengan tidak menolak saat aku mencium mu, kau menerima ku. Ternyata aku salah.."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuat rambut coklat panjang milik lelaki itu melambai lembut.

Hening

Helaan nafas―kesal, menggema dikeheningan. "Mendengar kau akan ke Konoha, dengan susah payah aku meminta Gai-sensei untuk menunda latihan di desa lain." Ia mendonggakan kepalanya melihat langit yang memerah. "Tapi.." ia diam sejenak, "Setelah melihat mu mencium Naruto, aku sedikit bertanya-tanya." Ia menatap pemuda berambut merah alias Gaara tersebut, "―apa kau tidak menganggap ku lebih selama ini?"

"Yang melakukannya Shukaku, bukan aku.." lirih Gaara masih menunduk―tak mau memandang orang dihadapannya.

"Ya, aku tau. Chakra besar yang ada tubuh mu tadi adalah chakra bijuu itu. Tapi, bukannya kau bisa mengendalikan Shukaku? Seperti kemarin-kemarin?"

"Tidak.." Gaara menunduk lebih dalam, "Aku tak bisa mengendalikannya." Lirih Gaara dengan nada seperti tak perduli dengan pertanyaan Neji.

Pemuda berambut coklat alias Neji menatap Gaara yang tertunduk, ia menepuk kepala Gaara. "Maaf mengganggu kehidupan Anda selama ini, Kazekage-sama. Semoga Anda dipilih oleh betina yang Anda incar." setelah itu Neji pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang terdiam dan menunduk dalam.

Naruto yang melihat Neji keluar dari taman dengan cepat berlari menjauh dan bersembunyi. Setelah ia lihat Neji yang memang sudah benar-benar menjauh, Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkah masuk kedalam taman.

Setelah melangkah cukup banyak, Naruto yang baru saja mendapat informasi kalau Hokage memanggilnya segera bersiap diri dan pergi, malah berada disini. Awalnya ia tak sengaja saat berjalan memutar jalan―sengaja menunda waktu― dan melewati taman bermain, ia melihat Neji dan Gaara yang saling berhadapan, dan saat melihat Neji bicara sedangkan Gaara tertunduk, Naruto mempunyai firasat kalau Gaara sedang mempunyai masalah dengan Neji.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi berada dihadapan Gaara, Naruto memilih berhenti sekitar sepuluh langkah dari tubuh Gaara. Takutnya saat ia mendekat, Shukaku akan menguasai tubuh Gaara lagi dan akan menyerangnya.

Gaara melirik pemuda berambut kuning yang ada beberapa meter darinya, pemuda itu sepertinya habis membersihkan diri alias mandi―terbukti dari rambutnya yang yang tak begitu acak-acakan.

"Apa aku ada dalam pembicaraan kalian?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit grogi. Gaara mengangguk, "Apa karena musim kawin bijuu?" ia bertanya lagi, tapi Gaara hanya diam. Naruto tersenyum, "Gaara, boleh aku bicara dengan Shukaku?" Gaara mendongak dan menatap Naruto heran. "Onegai?" lirihnya.

Gaara menunduk dan menutup matanya. "Aku tidak tau alasan kau ingin bicara dengan ku, betina.." wajah Gaara mendongak, ia membuka mata dan menampakan iris emas. "Dan kau sedikit ketakutan dengan ku,"

"Tentu saja!" teriak Naruto dengan nada yang dibilang kencang, lalu kemudian ia berjalan dan duduk di ayunan kosong yang ada disebelah Gaara tau Shukaku. "Aku tau kau dan bijuu lainnya pasti ingin kawin.." Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri merasa kalau tenggorokannya kering, karena membicaraka hal ini. "Tapi.. Kurama juga harus memilih satu dari kalian.." Shukaku memandang wajah Naruto. "Dan aku sudah menetapkannya.." seulas senyum menghiasi wajah Gaara. "Gomen ne, tapi bukan kau, Shukaku.." dan rengutan pun menjadi akhirnya.

"Kenapa?" geram Shukaku.

Naruto menoleh dan memandang wajah Gaara. Ia tersenyum, ia teringat raut wajah lembut Gaara saat bertemu Neji―tahu kalau Hyuuga itu juga ikut menolongnya dari Akatsuki. "Aku tak bisa menyakiti teman ku. Mungkin ujian chunin itu cukup untuk menghajarnya karna Neji menghajar Hinata habis-habisan." Jeda sejenak, "Tapi, menyakiti karna mengambil sesuatu yang berarti dari hidupnya itu, aku tak bisa.." lirih Naruto. "Neji menyukai Gaara, aku tau itu. Dan Gaara mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan Neji." Ia menatap Shukaku, "Dan aku tak mau menjadi penyebab mereka bermasalah."

"Tch," Shukaku membuang wajahnya. "Aku sudah tau itu." Desisnya tak suka.

Geram, Naruto memukul kepala Shukaku yang tak lain kepala Gaara, "Kalau sudah tau kenapa kau berusaha memaksa Gaara untuk kawin dengan ku hah?! Oh ayolah Shukaku! Kau sudah belasan tahun hidup didalam tubuh Gaara, dan perjuangannya tak ingin kau direbut Akatsuki. Apa kau tidak mau merasakan sikap hangat dari Gaara? Selain aku, dengan Neji lah sikap itu ada!" Shukaku tak mendengarkan Naruto malah ia menutup telinganya, menambah emosi Naruto.

DUAK!

Tendangan melayang ke kepala Gaara atau yang sekarang sedang Shukaku kuasai. "Apa yang kau lakukan betina?!" teriak Shukaku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Naruto yeng sedang berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada menatap tajam Shukaku sambil menggembungkan pipinya, membuat Shukaku ingin merape pahlawan Konoha itu. Setelah menurutnya Shukaku akan mendengarkannya lagi, Naruto kembali duduk di ayunan tadi. "Ini demi Gaara.." lirihnya.

Shukaku menoleh ke arah lain dan menutup matanya, sejujurnya ia benci mengatakan untuk merelakan betina ini demi yang lain. Tapi, kata-kata Naruto menyangkut dipikirannya. Belasan tahun didalam tubuh Gaara membuat Shukaku sedikit mengerti apa saja yang dirasakan Gaara walau wajah ini selalu datar―tak menampakan emosi apapun. "Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi Uke," ucapnya membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya. "Walau aku bijuu dan hanya menumpang ditubuh ini, apa yang dilakukan Hyuuga itu juga akan ku rasakan. Oh~ ayolah! Bijuu jantan seperti ku diper-Uke-kan? Jika saja aku bertemu Rikudo sannin, mau taruh dimana wajah ku?"

"Apa kabarnya aku?" balas Naruto, wajahnya merengut. "Aku ini laki-laki, satu-satunya Uzumaki yang ada di Konoha dan karna musim kawin bijuu aku di per-Uke-kan, mau taruh dimana kalau aku bertemu dengan pendiri klan Uzumaki, hah?!"

Shukaku menatap Naruto yang bersungut-sungut, "Itu urusan mu, bukan urusan ku. Kau memang jiwa Uke,"

DUAK!

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, dan menatap tajam Shukaku yang lagi-lagi memegang kepalanya tapi, kali ini berasap. "Terserah kau mengatakan apa! Aku tidak akan memilih mu! Aku hanya mau Gaara bisa nyaman dengan seseorang!" teriak Naruto kesal, ia pergi meninggalkan Shukaku yang memandangnya datar.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya. Kau bebas, Gaara.." kelopak mata berwarna putih tertutup sesaat, kemudian kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka dan menampakan emerald yang indah. "Arigatou, Naruto.." dan seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

**～サスナル～**

Melipat tangan dibelakang kepalanya, Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai ramai pada malam hari. Ia tidak langsung ke kantor Hokage karena perutnya yang lapar. Dengan pakaian khasnya tapi tanpa haite-ate, Naruto berjalan santai sampai ia melihat seorang kakek berambut putih panjang sedang menggandeng wanita cantik. Siapa lagi kalau..

"Ero-sannin!" teriak Naruto kencang berhasil membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menutup telinganya.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan menatap malas si pirang, "Apa?" tanya nya ketus―kesal karena mengganggu acaranya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Makan ramen yuk~ hehe~"

Dan sang sannin pun meneguk ludahnya.

.

"Aku dengar kau dipaksa Sakura untuk memilih bijuu yang akan menjadi pejantan mu.. Err.. maksud ku Kyuubi.."

"Kurama, ero-sannin.. Slurp~"

"Terserah.."

"Jii-san! Satu mangkok lagi!"

"HEE?!" Dengan pandangan shock lalu pandangan miris ke dompetnya, Jiraiya meratapi nasibnya yang malam ini bertemu Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu~! Slurp~"

Meneguk ludahnya, Jiraiya sama sekali tak ingin melanjutkan makan ramennya. Melihat Naruto yang menghabisi 8 mangkok―plus satu yang sedang ia makan― Jiraiya merasa kalau perutnya sudah kenyang.

"HUWAAH~ Akhirnya~ setelah menghindar dari ramen dua hari ini, aku bisa makan ramen lagi~!" seru Naruto girang.

"Ya.. Kau senang, aku menderita, Naruto!" teriak Jiraiya frustasi, ia lagi-lagi menatap dompetnya miris.

"Ehem!" sedangkan paman Teuchi sudah menadahkan tangannya ke Jiraiya.

"Apa bisa hutang?"

"Tidak, sudah banyak yang menghutang dua hari ini."

"Baiklah~" dengan terpaksa Jiraiya mengeluarkan semua isi dompetnya ke paman Teuchi, dan saat ia ingin memarahi muridnya, sosok Naruto tak ada lagi disampingnya.

"Gochisousama, sensei~" sindir Naruto sambil berlari pergi.

"Mendokusai ne,"

Jiraiya pun akhirnya pergi entah kemana.

**～サスナル～**

Tok―Tok―

"Masuklah!" Mendengar suara Tsunade yang ia hafal membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

Krieet~

Pintu terbuka menampakan beberapa orang didalam ruangan Hokage. Naruto melangkah masuk dan berhenti disebelah Sakura.

"Aku menunggu mu.. Satu setengah jam.. Kau tau?" Tsunade berujar, ia menatap tajam Naruto.

"Go-gomen.. tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang namanya kehi―

BRUAAK!

―dupan." Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa niatnya ingin bercanda dengan sang Hokage hilang seketika, Hokage nya mengamuk dan mematahkan meja kerjanya, lagi.

"KAU TAU AKU SANGAT KHAWATIR KARNA KAU BERTEMU DENGAN SASUKE, MENGERTI TIDAK?!" bentak Tsunade, ia menunjuk Naruto. "Dia berbahaya, kau tau sendiri.."

Naruto yang dibentak Tsunade hanya terdiam dan menunduk, "Gomen," lirihnya.

Setelah ditenangkan Shizune, akhirnya Tsunade duduk kembali ke kursinya. Ia menghela nafas, "Aku hampir saja mengirim pemberitahuan untuk mengejar Sasuke keseluruh negara jika saja kau pergi dengannya. Mati pun Uchiha itu aku tak peduli, tapi ini kau.. Kau sudah ku anggap adik ku sendiri.." lirih Tsunade, ia memijit batang hidungnya.

"Gomen, baa-chan.." Naruto tertunduk dalam.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, dan Shion menatap Narutp prihatin, sedangkan dua orang yang duduk disofa yang ada diruangan itu hanya diam.

"Terserah lah," ujar Tsunade kembali, "Melihat kejadian kau dikejar laki-laki di Konoha cukup membuat ku jantungan." Tsunade menatap Naruto, "Seperti yang ku katakan tadi pagi. Apa kau sudah menetapkan siapa yang akan menjadi pejantan mu?" Naruto mengangguk, membuat Tsunade melotot. "Siapa?"

Naruto menoleh ke dua orang yang duduk di sofa tak lain adalah Utakata dan Gaara, hanya saja yang bijuu di sana Cuma Utakata. Naruto melirik Gaara yang ia yakin benar Gaara, karna iris mata emeraldnya. Ia menarik nafas, "Utakata.." jawab Naruto, lesu.

Utakata atau Saiken tersenyum lebar, ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. "Milik ku memang tak akan kemana.." bisiknya menggoda, ia pun memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

Ketiga Kunoichi itu saling pandang, mereka sebenarnya ingin berteriak histeris. Tapi, jawaban Naruto yang lesu membuat mereka ikut prihatin. Diluar sana, Jiraiya berdiri dibalik dinding dan melirik Naruto yang hanya diam saat Utakata kembali menandai lehernya dari jendela yang ada disamping tubuhnya. "Dasar anak bodoh.." gumamnya, lalu ia melompat pergi kesuatu tempat.

**～サスナル～**

Sasuke dengan wajah datar melompati pohon cepat, ia harus keluar dari Konoha secepatnya. Untuk mengamati Naruto, Sasuke menyerahkan hal ini pada Karin, Suigetsu serta Juugo. Yang penting sekarang ia harus pergi dari Konoha secepatnya, sebelum ANBU atau siapapun yang mengenalnya melihat ia di Konoha dan menangkapnya.

Srak―

Saat ia sudah keluar dari kawasan Konoha, Sasuke berhenti lalu melirik kebelakang. Ia merasa kalau ia diiukti oleh seseorang.

Tak ada siapa-siapa..

Ia pun kembali melompat. Sasuke menggunakan sharingan untuk mengamati siapa yang mengikuti, ia tak bisa merasakan chakra orang itu masalahnya.

Tap..

Sasuke memandang ranting pohon yang ia pijak, tiba-tiba saja ranting pohon besar itu berubah menjadi seperti daging. Ia pun menatap sekelilingnya yang berubah menjadi daging seperti didalam sebuah perut hewan, Sasuke pun menatap kedepan dan melihat orang yang memiliki jutsu ini.

"Maaf mengganggu perjalanan mu.." orang itu berkata, ia berdiri―menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang datar Sasuke. "―Uchiha Sasuke."

"Jiraiya.." desis Sasuke.

"Melihat mu berkeliaran di Konoha membuat aku geram untuk menarik mu ke penjara dan meminta Tsunade untuk menghukum mati mu. Sayang saja, kalau bukan karena murid ku yang satu itu, yang setiap latihan bersama ku merengek 'pasti membawa mu kembali ke Konoha'. Aku pasti akan melakukannya.." Jiraiya menatap tajam Sasuke. "Sekarang yang ingin ku lakukan selain menyeret mu ke penjara adalah menanyakan mu sesuatu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Bukan urusan mu,"

"Tentu saja urusan ku jika ini menyangkut Naruto. Bagaimana pun, dia adalah murid ku.."

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Jiraiya yang memandang tajam dirinya. Ia menutup mata sesaat lalu membukanya kembali, menampakan sharingan yang telah berubah menjadi mangekyou sharingan.

Jiraiya tersenyum, "Aku tidak ada niat untuk berkelahi dengan mu, Uchiha muda.."

Sret―

"Aku tidak peduli,"

TRANG!

Jiraiya menahan kusanagi Sasuke dengan kunai ditangannya, ia sedikit terdorong mundur saat Sasuke menggerakkan kusanaginya maju.

DUAAK!

Jiraiya menendang Sasuke hingga terpelanting dan menabrak dinding perut katak yang dijadikan Jiraiya sebagai perangkapnya. Sasuke terduduk sambil memegang perutnya, sedikit darah keluar dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau melawan mu, Sasuke.." Jiraiya berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan mu.." ia berhenti didepan Sasuke, "―tentang Naruto."

Sasuke mendongak menatap Jiraiya yang menatapnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" ujarnya dingin.

Jiraiya melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Aaaku tiiidaak tau perkiraan ku ini benar atau salah.." ucapnya dengan sedikit nada frustasi. "Tapi, aku kira kau dengan Naruto mempunyai hubungan yang aneh. Menurut ku," ia menarik nafas lalu menghelanya, "Atau mungkin yang mengira hubungan ini ada, Cuma kau." Ia duduk bersila didepan Sasuke lalu menaruh tangannya diatas paha dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kedepan. "Kau… Menyukai Naruto?" Mendengar pernyataan Jiraiya membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya. Ia menundukan kepalanya dan mencengkram hakamanya. Jiraiya menaikkan alis lalu menghela nafas kembali. "Itu berarti 'ya',"

"Kuso," geram Sasuke, ia lebih menunduk dalam dan menggertakkan giginya, cengkraman pada hakamanya pun makin menguat. "Brengsek!"

Jiraiya menaikkan alisnya, "Kau kenapa?" ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Apa kau malu, aku bisa menebaknya?" Sasuke hanya diam, masih menggeram marah. "Hahh.. Dasar anak muda. Memang agak aneh kalau kau menyukai seseorang yang berjenis sama dengan mu. Tapi, kalau kau memang serius, hal itu tidak masalah bagi orang lain.." Jiraiya mendongakan kepalanya keatas. "Aku tidak tau kenapa aku harus menemui dan ingin mengatakannya." Ia kembali menatap Sasuke, "Melihat wajah Naruto sesedih itu saat memilih Rokubi menjadi pejantannya, itu sangat menganggu pikiran ku,"

Sasuke menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"_Sudah ku duga, dia pasti respect kalau sudah seperti ini," _batin Jiraiya. "Naruto memilih Rokubi, jinchuriki dari Kiri untuk menjadi pejantannya. Ralat, Kyuubi maksud ku," Jiraiya menatap lekat Sasuke. "Lakukan sesuatu, kalau kau ingin Naruto tidak bersama yang lain." Jiraiya tersenyum, "Selama kau bisa membuatnya tertawa seperti kalian bersama dulu.. Hahaha.. Salah, salah, maksud ku membuatnya kesal." Tawa itu menghilang berubah menjadi rengutan, "Tapi, kau menyakitinya sedikit saja, akan ku buat kau tidak keluar dari perut katak ini, selamanya." Jiraiya berdiri lalu membuka segel untuk membuat mereka keluar dari perut katak itu. "Lakukanlah," perintahnya.

Setelah itu Jiraiya pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertunduk sambil menyeringai lebar. "Akan ku lakukan dengan senang hati,"

**～サスナル～**

Naruto dengan lesu pulang dari kontor Hokage dengan langkah yang pelan, ia tidak ingin pulang dan tidak ingin berada disuatu tempat. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah menghilang untuk waktu yang lama sementara waktu.

"Baka," lirihnya merutuki dirinya sendiri entah karena apa.

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya pada jinchuriki Konoha ini.

Naruto mendongak dan melihat teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul didepan sebuah restoran. Naruto menatap tajam Kiba, ingatannya saat Kiba memujinya membuatnya tak ingin mendekatinya untuk sesaat. Tapi, saat Chouji melambaikan tangannya juga dan menyuruhnya kesana membuat Naruto harus menghampiri mereka.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shino, dan Lee tersenyum pada Naruto saat si jinchuriki mendekat. Sesaat Naruto merasa takut dengan senyuman mereka, "Tenanglah, kami tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh pada mu," ujar Shikamaru, ia menggandeng Kiba diam-diam, walau Naruto melihatnya sangat jelas.

"Ya, kami hanya ingin mengajak mu merayakan kerja sama Kiri dan Konoha!" ujar Chouji semangat, tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

Neji menatap Naruto, laki-laki berambut panjang itu tersenyum padanya. "Bergabunglah,"

"Ya, lagi pula yang akan membayar makan kita 'kan Shika." Sambung Shino dan langsung masuk kedalam restoran yakiniku sambil menarik Kiba.

Shika yang mendengarnya langsung melotot tak percaya, "Hah? Aku? Yang benar sa―

"HOOREE~!" Chouji dan Lee langsung masuk kedalam dengan riangnya.

Kiba yang tangannya masih menggandeng Shika menoleh ke Shikamaru untuk memberitahu si rusa untuk melepaskannya. Bukannya melepaskan, Shikamaru malah menahan tangan Kiba sedangkan tangan Kiba yang satu lagi di tarik Shino. Tarik-menarik pun terjadi.

"GUK!" Akamaru yang melihat majikannya sedikit tersiksa dengan acara tarik menarik menggeram marah.

"Bisa kalian masuk?" desis Neji, ia menatap tajam ShikaKibaShino. "Kalian menghalangi jalan!"

Shikamaru memandang Neji lalu Naruto, "Baiklah," ia pun melepas genggaman tangan Kiba dan membiarkan si pecinta anjing itu masuk ditarik Shino.

Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru pun berjalan masuk kedalam restoran yakiniku tersebut.

**～サスナル～**

"Jaa ne, Naruto~"

"Jaa~"

Naruto memandang teman-temannya yang mengantarnya pulang, ia mendengus geli saat melihat Shikamaru dan Shino berebut tangan Kiba untuk digandeng, dan Kiba pun memilih menunggangi Akamaru―menjauh dari dua orang tersebut. Ia mendongak ke langit malam saat ia melihat rintikan air hujan yang turun.

ZRAASSH!

Seketika hujan lebat pun turun membasahi Konoha. Naruto melihat teman-temannya yang dengan cepat berlari atau melompat ke atas atap orang dan melompatinya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat sebuah kilat menyambar―membuatnya silau.

CTAR!

Suara petir yang menggelegar itu membuat ia sedikit bergidik. Naruto pun berbalik badan dan menatap pintu apartemennya. "Hahh.." ia menghela nafas.

Dengan ragu Naruto membuka pintu apartemennya yang sudah ia masukkan kunci dan memutarnya.

Ceklek―

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, ia masuk kedalam lalu menutupnya kembali. Ia berjalan lalu membuka alas kakinya, setelah itu ia kembali melangkah masuk.

CTAR!

Naruto kembali bergidik saat petir itu kembali menyambar. Ia berbelok menuju ke kamarnya, seketika matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk diranjangnnya. Lampu yang belum ia hidupkan membuat kamarnya gelap dan ia tak tau siapa yang duduk itu.

CTAAR!

Kilat yang menyambar itu membuat Naruto bisa melihat siapa orang yang duduk tersebut, seketika matanya melebar. "Sa-Sasuke.."

Sasuke yang mengggenggam kinagashi yang ia berikan padanya menatap naruto tajam. Ia berdiri lalu mendekati Naruto, membiarkan kinagashi yang ia genggam jatuh kelantai. Sasuke mendekati Naruto, sedangkan sang jinchuriki melangkah mundur.

Sret―

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto―mendekatinya. Ia memajukan kepalanya kesamping kepala Naruto―ingin berbisik.

"Teme," Naruto melirik Sasuke saat ia merasa nafas Sasuke menggelitik telinganya.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, "Malam ini akan ku buat kau jadi milik ku, Dobe.."

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

*Kinagashi: Yukata/Kimono/baju khas cowo Jepang dulu.

Itu yang dikatakan Gun-nee, alias **Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel **^^ hehe~ Ryuu sempat bingung nama baju Sasuke itu apa, 'obi' tali yang Sasuke pakai-kalo gak salah-, Hakama bawahan Sasuke, jadi Ryuu nanya ama teman-teman FB Ryuu, dan dijawablah oleh beberapa orang. Dan salah satu yang menurut Ryuu benar, info dari Gun-nee… Makasih info nya Gun-nee :*

Melow? Mulai Serius? Hehe… Kan Drama~ Jadi mau Dorama-dorama gitu deh xD *timpuked*

Maaf Ryuu gak bisa balas review disini, Ryuu mau banyakin ceritnya *bows* tapi beberapa review Ryuu balas dari PM.. ^^

Buat Guest.. Maaf ya gak bisa balas reviewnya disini *bows* semoga gak bosen ama fic yang Ryuu buat *peluk guest n reviewer satu-satu*

Thanks for everything~ xD *sok english gua*

Hmm.. Keren? Bagus? Jelek? Aneh? Hapus? Discontinue? Hiatus?

**Review please~**

Or.. Flame? Again? X)

No Probelmo~ x))

Silahkan~ XDD

Pssst~ Di sini nih tempatnya xD *nunjuk kotak amal dibawah*


	4. Chapter 4: Mengambil Virgin sang Betina

Hujan deras memabasahi Konoha, kilat-kilat seperti saling menyaut, tapi tidak berpengaruh pada seorang jinchuriki dari Kiri. Ia menikmati malamnya yang boleh dikatakan suram, padahal beberapa jam yang lalu nasibnya sangat lah beruntung. Di pilih betina yang incar sangatlah menggembirakan, apalagi seekor makhluk yang ada didalam tubuhnya, makhluk yang bernama bijuu tersebut sangatlah bahagia.

"Berhentilah tertawa, Saiken.. Aku tau betapa menyenangkan melihat wajah frustasi dari Shukaku tadi," Utakata terkekeh.

"**Kau saja tidak tau rasanya.. Aku sangat senang kalau melihat dia muram seperti itu.. Haha.."**

Utakata tersenyum, ia menyenderkan badannya pada dinding kamar hotel yang ia sewa, matanya menatap kelangit Konoha yang hujan deras. "Kapan kau ingin menyentuhnya?" Utakata kembali terkekeh.

"**Sabarlah, akan ku pastikan besok jinchuriki dan bijuunya itu tidak akan sanggup untuk sadar~"**

"Tapi ingatlah, saat tubuhnya belum diambil alih Kurama, aku yang menyentuhnya,"

"**Khekhekhe~ tenanglah Utakata.. Itu semua bisa ku atur.. khekhekhe~"**

"Hm.." Utakata menatap langit malam Konoha, lalu mataya melirik tajam kepintu kamarnya, saat ia merasakan chakra seseorang yang ia kenal.

BRAAK―

TAK―TAK―TAK!

Utakata melompat mundur menghindari shuriken yang melayang ke arahnya dan ia melempar shuriken yang ada ditangannya ke seseorang yang ada diambang pintu. "Sialan!" desisnya.

"**Biar aku yang menghadapinya.."** ujar Saiken, ia langsung mengambil alih tubuh Utakata.

Seseorang yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu menekukkan wajahnya tak suka. Rambut merah maroon nya basah karena hujan diluar, iris emasnya menatap tajam seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lebar disudut kamar.

"Jangan kau kira kalau aku hanya diam saja saat Naruto memilih mu. Sebagai pejantan, aku mau merebutnya secara sportif dari mu.." wujud Gaara atau Shukaku itu tersenyum, "Kau tidak keberatan jika berkelahi pada malam hari kan?"

Saiken melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, "Akan ku pastikan malam ini kau akan mati,"

Seringai lebih lebar terlukis diwajah Gaara yang kini dikuasai Shukaku. "Kita lihat nanti.."

SRET―

DUUUAAAR!

Suara ledakan dan kamar yang hancur lebur itu membuat para pelanggan hotel berlarian keluar sambil berteriak histeris. Hujan deras membuat para pelanggan terpaksa mencari tempat teduh dan tempat yang pasti tak kan terkena ledakan itu lagi.

DUUUAARR!

Ledakan lebih besar terjadi, butiran pasir, asap dan beberapa gelembung berterbangan diudara. Dua orang laki-laki berhadapan jauh diatas rumah orang atau sebuah hotel disana. Laki-laki itu saling melempar senjata mereka atau mengadukan jutsu mereka, tak menghiraukan apa yang mereka lakukan pasti mengenai orang lain atau merusak tempat lain.

Saiken berdiri di atas gelembungnya dan menghindari bola pasir yang dilemparkan Shukaku.

BRUAAK!

"Heh, kalau Hokage tau aku yakin kau pasti orang pertama yang akan dihajar olehnya," Saiken terkekeh sambil melirik sebuah restoran yang hancur akibat Shukaku.

Shukaku hanya diam, ia masih terus menatap tajam Saiken. Saat Saiken menoleh kearahnya, dengan cepat Shukaku sudah berada dihadapan Saiken dan menghajar wajah Utakata hingga Saiken terlempar jauh dan menabrak tembok rumah orang.

"Jika itu bisa dilakukan Naruto, ia pasti melakukannya pada mu.." Shukaku menggeram marah, "Hanya saja ia mementingkan desa dan orang lain, tidak pernah mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Makanya itu tidak terjadi pada mu!" ia tersenyum lebar, "Jadi ku wakilkan itu pada mu,"

"Cih!" Saiken meludahi darah yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia berdiri dan melompat ke Shukaku.

BUAAGGH!

Saiken menonjok wajah Gaara, tapi sayangnya Shukaku berpindah tempat dan yang Saiken tonjok adalah boneka pasir Shukaku. Pasir-pasir yang berterbangan di udara itu pun segera membentuk tubuh Gaara kembali dan menyerang Saiken. Mengelak dari bogeman mentah boneka pasir Shukaku, Saiken meniup sedotan yang mengeluarkan gelembung listrik. Gelembung-gelembung itu mengejar kemana pun Shukaku pergi.

Shukaku membentuk sebuah benteng pasir dan memecahkan gelembung-gelembung listrik itu. Membalas Saiken, Shukaku memerintahkan pasir-pasir yang ada digentongnya menyerang Saiken dengan menyelimuti tubuh Utakata dan memperangkapinya.

Shukaku menyeringai senang. "Sepertinya hanya sampai disini, Saiken.." Shukaku mengangkat tangannya keatas dan perlahan ia mengepalkan tangannya―meremukkan tubuh Utakata. Tapi, tangan itu tak kunjung mengepal karena Saiken yang ada didalam sana melawan.

KRAK―

—DUUUAARR!

Selimut pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh Utakata retak dan pecah, membuat butiran pasir melayang di udara. Saiken mengibaskan keenam ekornya, ia sudah cukup bermain-main dengan Shukaku. Ini pertarungan antara jantan.

Shukaku tersenyum lebar. "Berani juga kau memperlihatkan wujud asli mu, siput berlendir~!"

Saiken yang sudah dalam bentuk bijuu sebenarnya menatap tajam Shukaku, ia mengangakan mulutnya―membuat bijuu dama untuk menyerang Shukaku. Melebarkan senyumnya, Shukaku mulai berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk bijuu yang sebenarnya, wajah Gaara yang setengah dirinya kini sudah penuh berubah dengan wujudnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini.." Shukaku melebarkan mulutnya dan membentuk bijuu dama yang besarnya sama dengan Saiken.

"MATI KAU!" teriak mereka berdua sambil melemparkan bijuu dama nya.

WUUUSSH!

"_KAMUI!_"

Dua bijuu dama itu hampir saja saling bertabrakan, tapi seseorang menghentikannya dengan menghilangkan dua bijuu dama itu dengan kamui atau mengirimnya ke dimensi lain. Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki jutsu ini hanya ninja copy dari Konoha, Hatake Kakashi.

Mantan kapten ANBU itu berdiri dihadapan bijuu yang menggeram marah, tapi dengan santainya Kakashi malah tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf.. Bukannya menyela perkelahian kalian.. Hanya saja.. Kalian dipanggil Hokage,"

Dua bijuu itu saling lirik lalu meneguk paksa ludah mereka. Mengembalikan wujud ke sang jinchuriki lagi, Shukaku dan Saiken terpaksa berjalan bersama sambil saling melirik tajam.

Sesampainya di ruang Hokage, dua bijuu yang masih menggunakan wujud jinchurikinya bergidik ngeri. Hokage sedang-tidak-sangat-banget-sumpah- moodnya kali ini menyambut mereka dengan meja yang rusak―padahal beberapa jam yang lalu baru diganti― dan botol sake yang berserakan di dekat kakinya dan satu ditangannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya.." Tsunade mengeratkan genggaman botol sake di tangannya. "Soal, jika kalian ingin berkelahi.." ia membuat botol sake ditangannya pecah berkeping-keping, "―LAKUKAN DI HUTAN TERLARANG DAN JANGAN DI KONOHA, KEPARAT!"

WUUUSSH~

Meja yang terbelah dua itu melayang ke arah Saiken dan Gaara―Shukaku menyerah menghadapi Tsunade dan menyerahkannya ke Gaara― dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan tenaga yang luar binasa hanya dengan sebuah tendangan, meja itu melayang ke arah mereka. Tapi, dengan mudah Gaara menghindar dan tidak dengan Saiken, bijuu itu terkena hantam potongan meja yang ditendang oleh Tsunade. Menyebabkan ia harus merasakan kalau tubuh milik Utakata remuk terhantam meja dan berhenti saat dinding beton itu menahannya.

KRAK―

"―HUWAAAHH!" teriakan memilukan itu keluar dari mulut Utakata yang dikuasai oleh Saiken.

Gaara menatap datar Saiken yang terbaring dilantai ruang Hokage dengan pecahan-pecahan meja tadi, lalu ia melirik sang Hokage yang meminum sake nya―entah yang keberapa kali―sedangkan mantan kapten ANBU yang diambang pintu hanya meneguk ludahnya, tak mau ikut campur. Gaara menghela nafas, lalu membiarkan tubuhnya tertiup angin hujan yang masuk dari jendela ruang Hokage yang sengaja dibuka, membuat ia berubah menjadi butiran pasir yang terbang dibawa angin.

Saiken merasakan kalau punggungnya patah, ia melirik Gaara yang tersenyum mengejek padanya saat angin itu menerbangkan pasir itu semuanya. "Chk, sialan!" rutuknya, ia mengantukkan kepalanya ke lantai ruang Hokage.

Berdiri di ambang pintu, Kakashi meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali dan tersenyum tak enak. "_Demi dua zombie yang membunuh Asuma, aku tidak akan melanggar apa yang dilarang Tsunade-sama.._" doa nya dalam hati, ia masih ingin merasakan indahnya tersesat dijalan yang namanya kehidupan.

Heh..

Good boy, Kakashi!

.

* * *

**Pheromones? PHEROMONES!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Canon, Lemon, Mpreg, err Rape (maybe?), Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

A/N: Kyuubi/Kurama = Naruto  
bisa dimengerti? ^^

* * *

.

"Teme,"

"Malam ini akan ku buat kau jadi milik ku, Dobe.."

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana kamar yang gelap tersebut. Suara hujan dan petir tak membuat mereka menjauh barang sedikit saja. Hangat, itulah yang mereka rasakan saat berdekatan. Walaupun mereka tak memeluk satu sama lain, tapi berdekatan seperti ini saja sudah terasa hangat. Ya, itu yang dirasakan Sasuke, bukan Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, ia menutup matanya dan melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dari tangannya. Sasuke Cuma diam, kini mereka berhadapan.

"Baka.." gumam Naruto, matanya masih menutup dan perlahan memeluk Sasuke. "Baka… ha ha… Ba-ka.. hahaha…"

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ia mendorong tubuh Naruto dan menatap Uzumaki tersebut. "Dobe.." Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang menyeringai, perlahan Naruto membuka matanya menampakan iris rubby, bukan safir. Sasuke tersentak, ia reflek mundur. "Kyuubi.." desis Sasuke.

"Hm?" tubuh Naruto yang di ambil alih Kyuubi menatap Sasuke datar. Iris rubby itu menyala dan bibir tipis itu menyeringai lebar. Kyuubi melangkah maju mendekati Sasuke, sedangkan Uchiha itu hanya diam saja. "Sa-su-ke.." eja Kyuubi, ia berhenti dihadapan Sasuke lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Onyx dan rubby saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, lalu menjauh. Kyuubi mendekatkan tubuh lebih pendek itu ke tubuh Sasuke, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang Sasuke. "Akan ku bantu kau untuk mendapatkan tubuh ini.." Kyuubi menjilat leher Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik wajah Naruto, walau pun itu tubuh seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang ia kenal sangat berisik, tapi sekarang tubuh itu dikuasai bijuu junchiriki itu―membuatnya was-was. "Apa mau mu, Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Sasuke, ia menginjitkan kakinya untuk bisa berbisik ketelinga Sasuke. "Yang ku mau, sama seperti betina pada umumnya saat musim kawin," Kyuubi makin menyeringai lebar, ia sengaja melepaskan pheromon miliknya. Sasuke menegang saat menghirup aroma yang sama saat siang tadi―saat bersama Naruto di semak-semak. "―sex." Lanjutnya. "Puaskan aku kalau kau bisa, lagi pula tubuh ini milk Naruto 'kan? Sentuh tubuh ini, dan aku akan mengembalikan Naruto pada saat yang tepat. Tepat saat kau sudah memilikinya.." bisik Kyuubi menggoda.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar, ia menarik pinggang Naruto menempel ke tubuhnya. "Kau licik, Kyuubi."

"Khekhekhe~ semua rubah itu licik, Uchiha." Kyuubi terkekeh.

Sasuke tersenyum menyeramkan, ia melepaskan pelukannya begitu pula dengan Kyuubi. Mereka berhadapan. Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto―mendekat padanya. "Tawaran yang menggiurkan." Kyuubi menyeringai senang mendengarnya. "Akan ku buat kau mabuk, Kyuubi.." bisik Sasuke sebelum dua bibir itu menyatu dan saling melumat.

"Mmnnh.." Kyuubi memeluk leher Sasuke dan menariknya―memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan sangat dekat, kelopak mata itu tertutup―menikmati ciuman yang ia berikan, membuat darahnya berdesir dan libidonya meningkat.

Walaupun Kyuubi menguasai tubuh Naruto, dan bukan lah Naruto yang merasakan ciumannya, Sasuke tak perduli. Ia akan memiliki tubuh ini secepatnya, dan rubah ini akan mengembalikan Naruto saat ia menyatu dengan tubuh Naruto. Sesuai janji rubah itu.

Sasuke terduduk diranjang Naruto dengan Kyuubi dipangkuannya, ia membiarkan Kyuubi mengeksplor mulutnya sedangkan ia meraba-raba tubuh tan itu. Kelopak mata itu terbuka seiring Kyuubi melepaskan pagutan mereka. Kyuubi menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Wajah tan itu memerah dan iris rubby itu sudah diselimuti nafsu, membuat Sasuke semakin ingin mempercepat acara mereka. Sasuke mencium leher Naruto, membuat Kyuubi mendesah geli. Kyuubi menahan bahu Sasuke―memintanya berhenti.

Sasuke menggeram tak sabar, "Ada apa?"

Kyuubi mengusap pipi Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan dan bisa saling merasakan hembusan nafas mereka yang memburu. "Kacaukan chakra tubuh ini.."

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto yang menggodanya, apalagi dalam libidonya yang mendadak naik drastis. "Untuk apa?" Sasuke mencium Kyuubi, ia memasukkan lidahnya dan menjilati langit-langit mulut Naruto lalu menghisap bibir bawahnya.

"Ahn.." Kyuubi memejamkan matanya menikmati hisapan yang dilakukan Sasuke dibibir Naruto, setelah cukup menikmatinya, Kyuubi mendorong Sasuke―melepaskan pagutan mereka. "Aku belum selesai brengsek! Hahh.." Kyuubi menarik nafas, "Kacaukan chakra di tubuh ini!"

Sasuke menarik Kyuubi lalu membantingkannya di ranjang Naruto, lalu kembali berciuman. Tangan Sasuke menurunkan resleting jaket Naruto dan menyelsupkan tangannya ke dalam kaos Naruto. Meraba-raba dada dan perut tan itu. Kyuubi memukul dada Sasuke―memintanya berhenti, Sasuke pun akhirnya menurut. Dengan menahan berat tubuhnya menggunakan lutut dan tangan kirinya, Sasuke menatap Kyuubi serius dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. "Untuk apa?"

"Tch," Kyuubi berdecak kesal ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. "Sasuke.. Naruto itu lebih hebat dari mu, dia juga bukan Naruto yang dulu, yang selalu dilindungi. Dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.." ujar Kyuubi. Sasuke mendengarkannya seksama, "Dia bisa menghajar mu habis-habisan walau kau sudah menyatu dengannya," Kyuubi menyeringai. "Kau tak mau di saat _high,_ kau berhenti 'kan?"

Sasuke diam. Lalu ia menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menyentuh leher Naruto, tangan, dada, perut dan kaki. Ia mengacaukan chakra Naruto―seperti apa yang diperintahkan Kyuubi. Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang menatapnya datar, lalu ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyuubi dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Kyuubi menyambut ciuman Sasuke dengan langsung melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sesekali ia menjambak rambut Sasuke saat Sasuke menghisap lidah atau bibirnya dengan rakus hingga ia merasakan bibir Naruto membengkak dan lidahnya berdarah. Walaupun begitu, Kyuubi sangat menikmati sentuhan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke turun kebawah, ia menyikap kaos hitam Naruto hingga ke dada, tangannya meraba dua titik di Naruto membuat Kyuubi melenguh.

"Kyuubi," Sasuke menghentikan perkerjaannya, ia menarik Kyuubi duduk lalu melepaskan pakaian Naruto hingga tubuh tan Naruto telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Kyuubi menggeram, ia menarik obi Sasuke hingga obi itu terlepas. Kyuubi akan menurunkan hakama Sasuke, tapi tangan Sasuke menahannya. Kyuubi mendongak—menatap Sasuke iris rubby yang berselimut nafsu itu menatap lurus ke onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, ia mendorong Kyuubi hingga kembali berbaring. Dipandangnya tubuh Naruto yang telanjang, darahnya kembali berdesir lalu menurun kebawah membuat ia merasa ingin melepaskan pakaiannya juga. Tapi, tidak sekarang. Sasuke menarik nafasnya, lagi-lagi ia mencium aroma yang membuat libidonya makin meningkat. Segera saja ia kembali mencium Kyuubi lalu menandai leher Naruto dengan kissmark nya.

Lidah Sasuke turun kebawah dan berhenti didepan nipple Naruto yang menegang. Ia cium lalu menjilatnya, setelah itu ia menghisap nipple Naruto. "Ahh!" Kyuubi melenguh, sebenarnya ia tak mau foreplay dan langsung ke acara utama. Hanya saja, tubuh ini milik Naruto dan jika ia meminta seperti pada Sasuke sudah pasti besok pagi Naruto akan kesakitan, dan parahnya mungkin tak sadarkan diri.

"GAH!" pekik Kyuubi saat Sasuke menggigit nipple Naruto. Sasuke menyeringai, wajah Naruto kini memerah dan mulai dipenuhi peluh. Tangannya turun lebih kebawah. Ia mengelus penis Naruto yang kini tak ada penghalang. Penis yang mulai menegang itu ia elus dengan lembut menambah sensasi asing yang di rasakan Kyuubi. Kemudian, Sasuke menggenggam penis Naruto dan menaik-turunkannya seirama. "Ahh~" Kyuubi mendesah, ia menarik dagu Sasuke dan menciumnya.

Sasuke menyambut ciuman Kyuubi dan membiarkan juubi yang sedang menguasai tubuh jinchurikinya itu mengecap rasa yang ada didalam mulutnya. Kocokan di penis Naruto membuat Kyuubi melenguh nikmat, hingga ia merasa jika tubuh Naruto seperti tak bisa ia gerakan. Ia pun terbaring sambil terus mendesah-desah karena perkerjaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kocokannya. Ia memandang tubuh Naruto yang mulai banyak peluh, begitu pun ia. Sasuke membuka kinagashi nya dan melemparnya ke bawah—bergabung dengan pakaian Naruto yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Kembali ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Naruto. Ia mencium Kyuubi, memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut dan menjilat apa yang ia lewati. Gigi, langit-langit dan menjilat lidah Naruto.

"Ngghh~" Kyuubi menarik memeluk erat leher Sasuke, ia membiarkan Sasuke mengecapnya lebih dalam dan melilitkan lidah mereka. Sasuke berhenti mencium Kyuubi, ia turun ke leher Naruto.

Kecup, jilat, hisap, dan gigit. Terus berulang seperti itu hingga muncul sebuah tanda biru kemerahan. Sasuke menyeringai, ia menegakkan badannya dan kembali mencium Kyuubi. Bibir bawah Naruto ia hisap dengan rakusnya hingga Kyuubi menggeram.

"Hahh.. hahh.." Kyuubi menarik nafas sebanyak-banyak saat Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan turun kebawah. "AHH!" Kyuubi reflek menjambak rambut Sasuke saat Uchiha bungsu itu menjilati penis Naruto dan menghisapnya.

Sasuke melirik ke atas—melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Ia menyodorkan tiga jarinya ke depan wajah Naruto. Kyuubi mengerti, ia menarik tangan Sasuke dan menjilatnya lalu mengemutnya. Sasuke menggeram, nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun. Setelah ia merasa Kyuubi mengejang, Sasuke mengeluarkan penis Naruto dan menarik tangannya dari mulut Naruto.

"Hahh.." Kyuubi mendesah kecewa karena ia belum sampai puncaknya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan ia kecup bibir itu. "Aku akan memulainya.." Kyuubi mengangguk.

Sasuke memulainya dengan memasukkan satu jari ke rectrum Naruto. Kyuubi melenguh tak nyaman. Missing-nin itu menenggelamkan wajahnya keleher depan Naruto, dijilatnya leher itu dari atas-kebawah, lalu berhenti dijakun Naruto yang tak terlalu menonjol. Ia pun menjilat tonjolan kecil itu, membuat Kyuubi agak susah bernafas.

Jari bertambah, Sasuke kini tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menggeliat tak nyaman dengan dua jari didalam tubuhnya. Walau yang mengendalikan tubuh itu bukanlah Naruto, melainkan Kyuubi. Sasuke menggerakan jarinya seperti gunting, lalu memasukkan jari ketiga. Ia akan berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya yang ini, ia harus mencari titik nikmat Naruto.

Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya—rasa sakit ditubuh Naruto membuat dia tak bisa menahannya lagi, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

Sasuke menggerakkan ketiga jarinya keluar-masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Ia sedikit heran dengan Kyuubi yang tak melenguh seperti tadi. Ia pun mendongakan kepalanya melihat wajah Naruto yang kini diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bisa diartikan, gerakan keluar-masuk jarinya pun ia hentikan.

"Kyuu?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!"

Sasuke terdiam. Ternyata Kyuubi sudah mengembalikan Naruto rupanya!

Naruto dan Sasuke saling tatap, tak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke kembali melakukan kerjaannya tadi—keluar-masukkan jarinya kedalam rectrum Naruto. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.." jawab Sasuke, mukanya datar.

Wajah Naruto memerah dan kedutan dikepalanya muncul. "TE—

TING!

—AHH~"

Sasuke menyeringai senang, titik yang ia cari sejak tadi akhirnya ia temukan! Ia pun menyentuh titik itu berkali-kali.

Naruto menggenggam seprainya erat, ia melenguh nikmat saat jari Sasuke menyentuh titik itu. "Ber—AHH.. Hentih.. Te—mehh! AHH~!" tangan Naruto terjulur lalu ia menarik rambut Sasuke. "BERHENTI TE—AHH~! BRENGSEK!" maki Naruto—kesal.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, ia memandangi Naruto yang kini menggumam tak jelas. "Dobe.." panggil Sasuke, Naruto menoleh padanya.

"Apa?!"

"Aku akan mulai.." Sasuk menurunkan hakamanya, Naruto yang melihatnya melotot tak percaya. Ia meringsut mundur.

"Te-Teme! Kau bercanda kan?!" pekik Naruto suaranya menyaingi hujan deras diluar sana.

"Tidak." Sasuke menahan pinggul Naruto, ia dekatkan miliknya ke lubang Naruto. Naruto pun panik.

"Ja-jangan Teme! A-aku memilih Utakata! Bukan kau!" Sasuke tak menghiraukan, ia makin mendekati miliknya ke lubang Naruto hingga kepala penisnya menyentuh pintu masuk Naruto. "TEME!"

BUGH!

Satu pukulan mengenai wajah Sasuke hingga Uchiha bungsu itu tertoleh kesamping karena bogem mentah Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, ia tak sengaja memukul Sasuke. Suasana pun menghening, hanya terdengar suara hujan diluar sana.

"Aw.." rintih Sasuke pelan, ia melirik Naruto yang memasang wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

Onyx dan Safir itu saling pandang.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Apa?!" tantang Naruto, ia menatap sengit Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, ia kembali melakukan perkerjaannya. Ditahannya pinggang Naruto, dan ia pun memajukan pinggulnya hingga kepala penis miliknya masuk perlahan.

"Te-Teme! Sakit! Berhen—nti!" pekik Naruto, ia menarik seprai dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Dobe! Tenanglah sedikit! Kau—ngghh—membuat ku sakit!" rintih Sasuke, ia merasa rectrum Naruto menjepit kepala penisnya sangat erat.

Naruto disela-sela kesakitannya karena penis Sasuke yang masuk—menatap tajam Sasuke. _'Aku yang kesakitan kenapa dia yang merintih?! Dasar Teme!'_ batin Naruto ingin menjambak rambut Sasuke, dan.. Itu memang ia lakukan.

Tangan Naruto menggapai rambut Sasuke dan menariknya kuat, membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan. Sudah penisnya yang terjepit, sekarang rambutnya pula yang dijambak-jambak Naruto. _Poor_ Sasuke..

Dengan membiarkan kepalanya ditarik oleh Naruto, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan. Ia mendekati wajahnya dan mencium Naruto nafsu. Naruto yang dihujani ciuman-ciuman nafsu Sasuke malah terbengong dan membiarkan Sasuke mendominasi dirinya. Sampai-sampai karena terkejutnya, Naruto merengganggkan rectrumnya, membuat Sasuke bisa memasuki dirinya.

Sasuke bersorak dalam hati, Naruto mulai tenang. Setidaknya. Dan ia pun memajukan miliknya—masuk kedalam rectrum Naruto. Karena saking terbawa nafsu dan apalagi dia mencium aroma yang sama tadi—pheromones Kyuubi—membuat nafsunya lebih meningkat. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menghentakkan miliknya. Padahal setengah saja belum masuk sepenuhnya.

"ARRGHH!" Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan berteriak kencang. Ia merasa rectrumnya seperti terbelah dua, dan itu menyakitkan!

Nafas Sasuke memburu, ia mendiami dirinya didalam tubuh Naruto. Onyx miliknya melirik Naruto yang masih menyiratkan rasa sakit, hingga ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Naruto dengan wajah stoicnya. Naruto menutup matanya dengan lengan, saat merasakan jika Sasuke tak bernafas didekat telinganya, Naruto menurunkan lengannya dan menatap Sasuke.

Wajah Naruto yang memerah entah karena apa, membuat seulas senyum diwajah Sasuke mengembang. Uchiha bungsu itu sekali lagi mendekati wajah Naruto. Naruto yang terpana karena melihat wajah Sasuke makin memerah, ditambah Sasuke yang mendekatinya dan ia harus mengangkang lebih lebar menambah kemerahan wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan Sasuke didalam tubuhnya.

Tidak ada kata-kata, yang hanya ada suara hujan yang seperti tak berniat berhenti sedikit pun. Sasuke dan Naruto masih saling pandang, mereka seperti meresapi hal yang terjadi. Sampai, Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan berteriak. Sasuke yang tak mendengarnya dengan jelas karena teredam oleh bantal—menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Naruto.

Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam, ia menatap Sasuke yang seperti kebingungan dengan acara berteriak-teriaknya tadi. "B-bergeraklah.." Naruto menolehkan wajahnya kesamping—tak ingin Sasuke melihatnya. "Lama-lama kau berdiam.. me-membuat ku merasa a-aneh!" Naruto mengambil bantal yang ditarik Sasuke lalu menutupnya dengan bantal.

Senyum Sasuke yang tadi sempat menghilang, kali ini kembali mengembang dan makin melebar. Ia pun tertawa, entah kerena apa. "Hahaha.."

Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke tertawa menjauhkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, Teme?!"

"Hahaha~" Sasuke masih tertawa, ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Naruto memerah, ia kesal dan menarik tangan Sasuke yang menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke yang tertarik dengan tak sengaja mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Tawa Sasuke yang tadi menggema langsung berhenti. Mereka saling diam sambil menatap iris mereka masing-masing. Iris berbeda itu saling memantulkan bayangan didepan mereka.

CTAARR!

Petir yang menggema mengembalikan kesadaran mereka kembali dari keterpanaan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke dan Naruto saling menjauhi wajah mereka, dan mereka kembali menghening. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing.

"Mungkin/Kau.." ucap mereka serentak. Lalu kembali terdiam.

"Kau lebih baik bergerak, Sasuke.." Naruto memandang langit hujan dari jendela apartemennya.

"Hn," dan Sasuke pun bergerak.

Perlahan, Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Naruto yang masih merasa aneh dan masih merasakan pedih menutup wajahnya kembali dengan bantal. Sasuke yang geram karena tingkah Naruto yang menutupi wajah manisnya—dibenak Sasuke—menarik bantal Naruto. Naruto yang tak terima kembali menarik bantal itu lalu menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke yang tak mau melihat wajah itu tertutup menarik kembali, tapi ditahan Naruto.

"Berhentilah menarik bantal ku, Teme!"

"Seharusnya kau yang berhenti, Dobe!" Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya agak cepat.

Naruto menutup wajahnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam tubuhnya. "Ngghh.. Bi-biarkan aku menutup wajah ku~nghh~" Naruto menarik bantal yang digenggam Sasuke.

"Tidak," Sasuke membuang bantal Naruto.

"TEME!"

Sasuke diam, ia menahan pinggang Naruto dan menggerakannya lebih cepat.

"Ah! Ah! Te-Teme~!" wajah Naruto memerah. Sasuke memandanginya intens.

Sasuke menaikan kaki Naruto kebahunya, lalu ia mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naru yang kali ini mengerti sedikit memajukan wajahnya dan dua bibir itu bertemu. Sasuke menghisap bibir atas Naruto, membuat jinchuriki Konoha itu membuka mulutnya. Ia pun memulai tur nya dengan menjilati gigi Naruto, menjilat langit-langitnya dan terakhit menggoda lidah Naruto untuk perang lidah dengannya. Naruto yang ragu menggerakkan lidahnya, tapi tiba-tiba saja lidah Sasuke melilit lidahnya dan menarik lidahnya keluar. Sasuke yang masih menggerakkan pinggulnya menarik lidah Naruto kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

"Mmnnh~!" tangan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke. Karena ulah Uchiha itu, saliva-saliva milik Sasuke dan Naruto mengalir turun ke leher Naruto dan membuat leher juga sekitar mulutnya, basah.

Tarikan dirambut Sasuke pertanda bahwa Uzumaki tersebut membutuhkan oksigen. Sasuke pun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia membiarkan Naruto menggantung dilehernya dan ia terus bergerak. Nafas memburu Naruto menambah semangat Sasuke untuk memasuki Naruto lebih dalam.

"Sasuke!" Naruto mengejang.

Sasuke menggenggam seprai dengan erat. Seperti Naruto, Sasuke merasa jika dia akan sampai pada puncaknya.

"AHH!" kepala Naruto mendongak, pelukan dileher Sasuke ia lepaskan hingga ia terbaring di bawah Sasuke dengan muka merah.

Himpitan erat di rectrum Naruto akhirnya membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Ia pun menyusul Naruto—mencapai puncaknya. Geraman Sasuke yang menggema ditambah lenguhan Naruto saat merasakan cairan hangat didalam tubuhnya—yang tengah mengalir, menambah suasana panas ini semakin menjadi. Terbukti dari Sasuke yang kembali menegang didalam Naruto.

"Naruto.." Sasuke menyikap poni yang menutupi wajah Naruto, ia mencium sahabatnya.

"Ngghh~" Naruto mengerang, ia mengadahkan kepalanya saat Sasuke turun kelehernya. "Sasuke.."

"Hn," Sasuke menjilati leher Naruto, lalu turun dan menjilati cairan putih Naruto yang menempel di dada dan sekitar perutnya. Setelah semuanya bersih, Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepaskan miliknya hingga berbunyi 'clop!'. "Jangan pikir ini selesai, Dobe!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Uzumaki itu pun duduk. Walau dengan rasa sakit dan aneh di bokongnya. "Berbaliklah.." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

"Sasuke.." Naruto menuruti apa yang diperintahkan orang yang mendominasinya malam ini. Menungging dengan bertumpuh pada sikut dan lututnya, Naruto pun semakin menggiurkan di mata Sasuke dengan posisi menungging. Atau bisa dibilang, _Dog Style_.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto dari belakang, satu tangan memeluk perut Naruto dan satu lagi menumpuh diatas tangan kanan Naruto—sambil menggenggam tangan yang ternyata lebih kecil sedikit dari tangannya.

Ia memajukkan pinggulnya—memasuki Naruto. Baru saja ia tinggali tempat nikmat itu, tempat yang dimasuki Sasuke tadi kembali menyempit. Naruto yang lagi-lagi merasa kesakitan, didiami oleh Sasuke dengan cara mencium pundak dan leher belakangnya.

"Naruto.." satu kata, menyebutkan namanya. Membuat Naruto tenang, hangat. Tanpa sadar ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke dada Sasuke yang menempel di punggungnya.

Satu hentakan, dan milik Sasuke tertanam didalam dirinya. Naruto bisa merasakan milik Sasuke yang berkedut, dan wajahnya memerah seketika saat merasakannya. Sasuke bergerak, ia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dan mengeluar-masukkan miliknya kedalam rectrum Naruto. Lenguhan, desahan, dan pekikkan yang tak bisa ditahan oleh Naruto lagi saat Sasuke mengenai titik nikmatnya berkali-kali, membuat kepalanya serasa berputar. Menambah semangat Sasuke untuk menghabiskan malamnya ini dengan menyutubuhi sahabatnya. Ia begitu lezat untuk tak dinikmati sepuasnya.

Naruto tak bisa menahan lebih lama. Hentakan-hentakan yang Sasuke hujamkan membuat tangannya melemas. Ia pun setengah terbaring dan menungging. Sasuke mendekati punggung Naruto, ia kembali memeluk tubuh tan itu dan menahannya dengan satu tangan. "Naruto.." panggilan itu membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dan Sasuke pun menciumnya.

"Mmnnh.." Naruto mengerang, ia melepaskan ciuman Sasuke dan mengerang kesakitan. Sasuke yang mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto langsung mencium leher dan membuat kissmark di pundak Naruto. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk Naruto turun dan menggenggam penis Naruto yang menegang. Ia mengocoknya pelan, lalu cepat.

Rectrum yang mengetat, membuat Sasuke menggeram dan menambah kecepatannya. Tapi, ia berusaha agar tidak menggila dan membuat orang yang ia masuki pingsan. Tidak. Ia masih ingin melihat wajah itu memerah dan mulut itu mengguman atau memanggil namanya.

"SASUKE!" teriakan Naruto membuat Sasuke menambah kecepatannya. Naruto sudah sampai dipuncaknya, dan ia sebentar lagi.

Rectrum yang menyelimuti penisnya mengetat dan membuat ia merasakan tak tahan untuk tidak menahannya lagi. Sasuke menggigit pundak Naruto, dan menghujani rectrum Naruto dengan cairan putih hangatnya.

"AHH~" lenguhan panjang menggema.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama dengan masih miliknya didalam Naruto. Ia menimbang-nimbang untuk kembali melakukannya atau menyudahinya. Ia mau membuat Naruto penuh dengan miliknya—walau sekarang pun sudah sangat penuh—dan dia tak mau rubah tua itu kembali mengeluarkan feromonnya lalu membuat lelaki lain menyentuh tubuh ini selain dirinya.

Dan…

Melanjutkan adalah keputusan Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir saja menggeram kesal saat mendengar suara dengkuran halus dari Naruto. Tapi, Sasuke membanguni partnernya. "Naruto ini belum selesai.."

Naruto dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka mengangguk—mengerti. Ia sudah milik Sasuke 'kan? Dan dia ada diposisi 'bawah'. Ia tak bisa menolaknya. Lagi pula, ia juga menikmatinya. Dengan nyawa yang sedikit melayang—karena lelah, Naruto menarik dirinya dari Sasuke hingga milik Sasuke keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Sasuke. Ia memeluk leher Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat, sedangkan kepalanya ia nyamankan dibantal. "Aku lelah.." lirih Naruto.

Sasuke tak menanggapi, ia menganggkat kaki Naruto lalu menekuknya hingga lutut Naruto menyentuh bahu Naruto. Ia pun memasuki Naruto.

Naruto menutup matanya, ia menggeram saat Sasuke melakukannya dengan hentakan-hentakan kuat hingga tubuhnya terdorong. Wajahnya memerah saat ia menatap Sasuke yang tak kunjung beralih memandang yang lain. Hanya ia dipandanginya sejak tadi.

Wajah memerah, liur yang menalir dari bibir tipis saat mendesahkan namanya, dan juga mata yang setengah tertutup—karena lelah dan menikmati—membuat Sasuke semakin nafsu. Ia berhenti menahan kaki Naruto dan membiarkannya mengangkang lebar. Sedangkan dia, mendekati Naruto. Ia menjilat saliva yang keluar lalu mencium Naruto. Naruto yang benar-benar lelah, menutup matanya dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukan hal apapun pada tubuhnya. Benar saja, Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke…

Menggila pada tubuhnya…

"Sasuke.."

**～サスナル～**

Utakata membuka matanya, ia terbangun saat petir menggema dan menggetarkan jendela rumah sakit. Matanya melirik ke jendela yang sedang hujan deras. Dan, sesuatu membuat hal mengganjal di pikirannya.

"**Utakata.."** geraman Saiken tak membuat Utakata mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Rasa sakit dipunggungnya juga tak ia hiraukan. **"Kita terlambat.."**

Utakata menaikkan alisnya, ia menutup matanya dan bertemu Saiken didalam sana.

Siput besar yang ada dihadapannya tertunduk lesu, Utakata pun memandangnya. "Apa maksud mu 'kita terlambat', Saiken?"

Siput itu menatap orang yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya. "Kita terlambat menyentuh betina kita. Kurama sudah selesai dengan musim kawinnya.." Saiken menggeram.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Suara Utakata naik satu oktaf. Kemudian, ia menyadari sesuatu. "Tidak mungkin! Kau bilang Kurama sudah selesai dengan musim kawinnya?!" mantan mising-nin Kirgakure itu emosi. "Ada yang menyentuhnya?"

Saiken mengangguk, "Kami para bijuu bisa merasakan bijuu yang lain saat melakukan musim kawin. Dengan mencium aroma 'puas' dari bijuu yang sudah kawin. Dan.. Aku bisa mencium Kurama yang puas dengan acara kawinnya."

Mata Utakata menyipit tajam, "Tapi kita—

"Berhenti dengan keinginan bodoh mu itu." Suara Saiken memberat, "Kita sudah selesai.. Aku tidak dibutuhkan oleh Kurama. Ia sudah puas, bahkan aku bisa menebaknya kalau saat ini ia sedang 'melayang puas'."

Utakata terdiam, ia berpikir dan akhirnya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jika Kurama tak membutuhkan lagi, setidaknya aku ingin menemui Naruto. Aku ingin tau siapa yang beraninya menyentuh dia.."

"Aku setuju dengan mu.."

Utakata membuka matanya, ia memandang jendela yang tak menampakan hujan deras seperti tadi. Sekarang hanya gerimis. Utakata menyamankan kepalanya dibantal, ia memandang langit-langit ruangan rumah sakit yang ia tempati. Lama-kelamaan, matanya menyipit dan menutup. Ia lelah, ditambah rasa sakit di punggungnya.

**～サスナル～**

Naruto menatap kosong ruang gelap disana. Ia membiarkan air membawanya kemana pun, dan sesuatu membuat tubuhnya berhenti terbawa arus.

"He..Hehehe~" tawa yang Naruto dengar membuat si jinchuriki bangkit dan duduk diatas air, ia memandangi siapa yang tertawa. "Hehehe~"

"Kurama.." gumamnya, Naruto melihat Kurama tertawa sambil berguling-guling ria. "Kau mabuk? Kenapa bi—

"Ssstt~" seseorang menepuk kepalanya dan menyuruhnya diam.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati ibunya tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, "Kaa-chan.."

"Diamlah.. Kyuubi sedang 'puas'. Sampai-sampai dia mabuk.." Kushina tersenyum pada anaknya. Ia menarik Naruto untuk berbaring dipahanya. "Bagaimana rasanya sayang?"

Naruto yang tiba-tiba merasa mengantuk— memandang wajah ibunya, "Merasakan apa?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Kushina tersenyum pada anaknya, "Tidak. Lupakan saja apa yang ku tanyakan.." ia mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Kalau dia berani-beraninya menyakiti mu, aku tidak akan memaafkannya!" suara yang menunjukkan ketegasan itu membuat Naruto terduduk, tapi Kushina menariknya kembali dan menyuruhnya berbaring dipahanya.

"Sudahlah.. Aku yakin dia tidak menyakiti Naru-chan.." Kushina menoleh kebelakang—memandang suaminya, Minato.

Minato mendengus, ia berjalan dan duduk dihadapan Kushina. "Aku hanya tidak bisa berpikir. Kenapa Naruto—

"Ssstt.." Kushina menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir. Matanya memandang kebawah dan meenatap Naruto yang matanya menatap sayu kedua orang tuanya. "Semuanya sudah digariskan Kami-sama.." Kushina mengelus kepala Naruto, "Sesakit apapun Dia gariskan, aku yakin akhirnya pasti bahagia.." Kushina memandang suaminya. "Aku yakin hanya dia yang bisa buat Naruto bahagia.." mantan jinchuriki itu menatap sendu suaminya, "Aku hanya bisa mengharapkannya. Karena.. kita yang tak pernah membahagiakan Naru-chan pasti tidak—

"Aku mengerti.." Minato tersenyum pada istrinya, ia menunduk dan mengecup kening Naruto. "Asal dia bisa membuat anak lelaki ku bahagia.." Minato tertawa, "Atau.. Aku harus mengatakan kalau anak ku seorang perempuan, eh?"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin menyela ayahnya dan meralat apa yang ayahnya katakan. Hanya saja, ia merasa tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan dan ia merasa seperti kembali ke usia anak-anak. Mengantuk dan tertidur di paha ibunya lalu mendengar kedua orang tuanya yang bersenda gurau menimbulkan rasa hangat yang asing didadanya. Apa dia sedang bahagia?

Lalu matanya memberat dan ia menutup matanya.

"Ssstt.." Kushina menghentikan Minato yang berbicara tentang rencana masa depan bagi Naruto. "Naru-chan sudah tidur.." Kushina menunduk dan mencium kening anaknya.

Minato tersenyum lembut. Dimatanya ia seperti berada di sebuah lapang rumput luas, Naruto kecil yang bermain dengan puasnya lelah dan tertidur dipaha istrinya. Sebuah imipan yang ia idamkan dulu. Tapi—

"Naru-chan tidur.." gumam Kushina, ia tersenyum lembut pada anaknya.

Minato mengelus kepala Naruto, ia mendongak dan mencium kening istrinya lalu mencium kening anaknya. "Oyasuminasaii.. Naru-chan.."

Mata Naruto terbuka sedikit, ia melihat bayang-bayang kedua orang tuanya yang tengah tersenyum padanya dan ia bisa merasakan angin mengalun lembut yang membawa daun-daun berterbangan juga membuat matanya sangat berat.

"Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.."

**～サスナル～**

Sinar yang memasuki jendela kamarnya membuat Naruto beringsut dibalik selimut, ia tak mau bangun. Tapi, sinar matahari membuat silau dimatanya. Ia mengerang dan membuka kedua matanya, lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

TOK—TOK—

Naruto menoleh ke jendela, disana Karin tersenyum dan menenteng sebuah bungkusan. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Naruto yang masih diambang kesadaran mengangguk—memperbolehkan.

Krieet~

"Ohayou~" Karin masuk kedalam Naruto dari jendela. Ia membawa bungkusan ditangannya kedapur Naruto dan melakukan sesuatu disana.

Naruto ingin duduk, hanya saja ia merasakan nyeri dibokongnya. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sasuke bilang, kau lebih baik tak usah keluar dulu untuk beberapa hari.." Karin membawa segelas air hangat didalam mug sapi milik Naruto. "Yang ia lakukan semalam membuat mu tak bisa berjalan dengan baik hari ini.." Karin menyengir saat melihat wajah Naruto memerah. "Ini.." Karin menaruh mug itu di meja yang berada disamping ranjang Naruto. "—kalau kau sudah bisa duduk, minumlah ini. Lalu.." Karin menaruh satu bungkusan lagi. "—kalau kau merasa mual suatu hari nanti, seduh lah ramuan ini dan minum lah hangat-hangat," Karin memandang Naruto, "Ramuan itu bisa mengurangkan rasa mual mu nanti.."

Naruto mengangguk, ia menarik selimutnya sampai keleher—menutupi sesuatu—karena Karin menatapnya aneh tepat dilehernya. "Lalu… Dimana Sasuke?"

Karin menyengir innocent saat ia ketahuan kalau ia sedang melihat kissmark dileher Naruto. "Sasuke keluar desa. Tadi pagi salah satu ANBU mengetahui kalau Sasuke didalam Konoha, dan Hokage memerintahkannya menangkap Sasuke. Karena keadaannya tak memungkinkan untuk tinggal ditempat mu.. Dia terpaksa pergi.." Naruto membuka mulutnya—ingin mengatakan sesuatu, "Tapi sungguh! Dari matanya tadi pagi, Sasuke tak rela pergi dari Konoha! Tepatnya dari mu.." dan Naruto menutup mulutnya, entah mengapa ia lupa ingin mengatakan apa pada Karin, gara-gara wanita berambut merah itu menyela nya.

"Um," Naruto mengangguk, ia mengintip dalam selimutnya. Untunglah~ setidaknya Teme itu sempat memakaikannya pakaian, walau hanya kinagashi miliknya yang ia berikan kemarin.

"Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan lagi, aku mau menyusul Sasuke dan yang lain.." Karin menaikkan kaca matanya. "Ne, Naruto?"

"Ya. Terima kasih.." Naruto memandang gadis berambut merah tersebut.

Karin berjalan kejendela Naruto, ia keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menutup jendela kamar itu. Karin melambaikan tangannya sebelum ia meloncat ke atap rumah orang lain lalu pergi.

"Tch," Naruto berdecak kesal, ia sekali lagi menggerakkan tubuhnya dan lagi-lagi merasakan kalau bokongnya nyeri. "Haah~" ia menghela nafas, "Sepertinya aku tidak bisa bangun hari ini!" serunya. Lalu, ia mengingat yang terjadi semalam. Wajahnya pun memerah. Naruto menarik selimut dan menutup wajahnya, "BAKA TEME!"

**～サスナル～**

Tsunade menutup matanya, ia menghela nafas berat lalu kembali ia membuka matanya dan menatap wanita berambut pirang pucat didepannya. "Jadi.. Uchiha itu berhasil?"

Shion memijit pelipisnya, "Tentu saja. Berita bagusnya untuk Konoha adalah, pahlawan mereka tidak pergi dari Konoha. Konoha lebih penting dari pada dirinya sendiri,"

"Ja—di.. Kita… Terlambat?" Tsunade menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

Shion menghela nafas, "Ya.. Kita terlambat~"

"Tch," Tsunade mendecih tak suka. "Uchiha sialan itu!"

"Ha—ah~ rencana ku gagal.." gumam Shion tak sengaja.

Tsunade yang mendengarnya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Rencana apa?"

Sontak, wajah Shion memerah. Ia menggaruk pipinya, dan keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. "Ha..Hahaha~ bukan apa-apa~" ia mengibaskan tangannya.

Mata Tsunade menyipit, "Jangan bilang kau menyukai Naruto?"

"WAH! Lihat! Sudah jam sembilan! Aku harus menemui Sakura! Jaa~ Hokage-sama~" Shion langsung berdiri dan pergi dengan langkah cepat.

"Cih! Ternyata dia kesini bukan untuk meramal masa depan Konoha rupanya! Dasar!" Tsunade menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi.

Diluar sana, tepatnya disebelah jendela ruang Hokage—Ino menyipitkan matanya tak suka. "Aku memang tidak suka dengannya dari awal.." Ino meloncat turun dari kantor Hokage, "Jika saja aku terlambat, dia pasti akan merebut Naruto dari Utakata!" tangan Ino terkepal sambil melompati rumah orang menuju ke rumah sakit.

Tap!

Tiba-tiba saja Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang rumah sakit didepannya, "Siapa Uchiha yang dibicarakan Tsunade-sama?" gumamnya.

"Ino~!"

Ino mendongakan kepalanya dan memandang dua sahabatnya yang sudah dulu sampai di rumah sakit, "Matte yo, Hinata! Sakura!" ia pun berlari ke arah dua Kunoichi Konoha itu.

**～サスナル～**

"Sedikit lagi!"

Keringat itu mengalir deras dari keningnya.

"Aku pasti bisa!"

Ia berjuang melangkah kedepan walau kakinya gemetar.

"Karena.. Ini.. Sudah sangat dekat!"

Ia berseru pada dirinya sendiri. Menyemangati dirinya untuk segera mencapainya.

"Aku tidaklah lemah!"

Perjuangannya sangat membuat orang bergerak untuk mencoba—jika melihatnya—saat ini.

"Karena aku... Adalah… Uzumaki Naru—

BRUK!

"ITTE! ITTE! ITTE! ARRGHH!"

Sayangnya, satu langkah membuatnya terjatuh.

"AKU BERJANJI AKAN MENGHAJAR MU, UCHIHA SASUKE!" teriakan frustasi itu menggema dari apartemen seorang jinchuriki Konoha yang kini jatuh terduduk didepan toilet.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat bangun dari ranjangnya dan berusaha mencapai toilet sangat lah membuatnya menderita. Lebih menderita saat Ichiraku ramen tutup selama dua hari. Uzumaki Naruto—orang yang dikenal sebagai pahlawan Konoha itu kini merintih dan memaki-maki orang yang menyebabkannya seperti ini. Tidak berjalan dengan baik dan sakit bokongnya membuat hari Naruto sangatlah berat.

Padahal jika biasanya—sebelum melakukan 'itu'dengan Sasuke—jarak dari ranjang ke toiletnya hanya 10 langkah. Dan kini, sepuluh langkah bagi Naruto bagaikan seribu langkah—dikarenakan bokongnya yang sakit dan jalannya yang sulit.

Padahal satu atau dua langkah lagi, dan ia akan bisa membuang air kecil. Tapi—

"Haahh~" tak bisa lagi menahan rasa HIV-nya(Hasrat Ingin Vivis, maksudnya) Naruto dengan terpaksa buang air kecil didepan toiletnya. Membasahai kinagashi Sasuke yang panjang—yang sedang digunakannya— dan juga tangan serta kakinya.

Wajah manis itu memerah. Untunglah ia tinggal sendiri dan tak ada satupun tahu kalau dirinya mengompol didepan toilet dengan sangat tidak elit. Terima kasih untuk Sasuke yang membuatnya begini!

"Aku—akan benar-benar menghajarmu, TEME!"

.

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Bertele-tele? Aneh? Gak nyambung? Lemon GAK HOT? ==

Err.. lupakan yang terakhir T_T Ryuu emang gak bisa buat lemon HOT =="

Baiklah~ Ryuu sadari hal itu. Yah~ pengakuan aja, keahlian Ryuu untuk buat fic mulai menurun dan takutnya gak bisa lagi buat fic Q^Q tapi, moga-mogahan nggak!

Ryuu agak sulit untuk merangkai kata, minna#halah!# tapi benaran kok! Dan juga Ryuu gak bisa menuliskan apa yang ada di otak Ryuu. Padahal, kalo dikhayalin.. Lancar banget.. Pas di ketik, astaga! Susahnya minta ampun, minna!

Maaf curcol (_ _) *bows*

Oh ya~

HAPPY NEW YEAR YA~! *lewat oi!* #lempared!

Hehe~

So~

Mind to review?

Flame?

Or.. Deleted? ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Misi Tiga Tahun Yang Lalu!

Senyuman itu makin melebar disetiap langkahnya. Naruto, orang yang sedang tersenyum itu kali ini sedang sangat bahagia. Ya, dia bahagia~

Akhirnya~ setelah tiga hari lamanya sakit dibokongnya hilang juga! Dan ia pun bisa keluar dari apartemennya dan bisa kembali latihan seperti biasa. Ia pun berniat memulai hari bahagianya dengan memakan ramen buatan Teuchi-jiisan sampai 8 mangkok! Oh~ indahnya dunia~

BRUK!

Baru lah senyuman lebar yang menampakkan gigi putihnya a la Lee dan Gai-sensei terpampang diwajah, Naruto sudah harus merasakan kalau wajahnya mencium tanah.

Ia bersumpah akan menjitak habis orang yang berani menubruknya!

"Maaf Naruto!" Naruto langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari tanah dan mendeath glare orang yang kini beraninya menduduki punggungnya.

Barulah ia akan menyembur orang itu, rambut merah bata dan juga gaya berpakaian ditambah tato dikening yang ia lihat melurutkan amarahnya, "Gaara?"

Yang dipanggil menengok ke Naruto, tapi yang Naruto harapkan bukanlah yang sebenarnya. "Apa kau—bisa menolong ku bersembunyi?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya, "Shu—Shukaku?"

"Ya! Ini aku! Cepat! Apa kau bisa tolong aku? Bersembunyi disuatu tempat?" wajah Gaara yang sedang dikuasai Shukaku—panik.

"Untuk ap—

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA~!"

—Aku mengerti!"

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menarik Shukaku berlari dan bersembunyi disebuah gang yang ada. Wajah Naruto yang tadi ikutan panik kini mulai memulih, tapi tidak dengan Shukaku. "Kau kenapa-ttebayo?"

Shukaku mengintip lalu menengok ke Naruto, "Kalo menyelematkan hidup ku, mungkin aku sudah aman. Tapi, kalo menyelamatkan hidup Gaara—belum," Shukaku kembali mengintip.

Naruto memperhatikan tubuh sahabatnya—matanya membulat, "Shukaku!"

Naruto menarik Shukaku dan menggenggam bahu Gaara, "A—apa?"

Iris biru itu menyipit, "Gaara—dia habis melakukan sesuatu dengan Neji?"

Shukaku meneguk ludahnya, "Ya. Sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Utakata 3 hari yang lalu.. Hanya saja aku berhasil menguasai tubuh Gaara dan kabur dari monster itu! Tapi, sialnya aku malah bertemu betina-betina liar itu!" matanya melirik Naruto lalu mengitip keluar gang.

Mulut Naruto mangap-mangap kayak ikan, dia mengeratkan genggamannya di bahu Gaara, membuat Shukaku mendeath glare Naruto. "Aku tidak melakukannya dengan Utakata-ttebayo!"

Shukaku yang sedang tidak konsentrasi dan hanya memikirkan cara bersembunyi dari Neji—menatap Naruto tak berminat. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berkomentar. Lagi pula kau memilih Utakata kan? Bukan aku? Kalau dia yang merebut mu, mungkin aku akan marah.." Shukaku kembali melirik keluar gang.

"A—apa?!" Naruto menatap tajam Shukaku, "Aku tidak—

"Ya~ ya~ terserah!" Shukaku bangkit dan akan pergi.

Tapi, Naruto menariknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Gaara hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Aku—tidak—melakukannya—dengan—U-ta-ka-ta!" Iris safir itu menyolok tajam ke iris emas Shukaku.

"A—apa?" Shukaku melotot tak percaya, "Jika bukan siput berlendir itu kau…" Shukaku menarik Naruto hingga kening dan hidung mereka berdempet. "—dengan siapa?"

Naruto panik, mukanya langsung merah dan mulutnya megap-megap. "A—Aku~ melakukannya~ dengan—

"EHEM!"

Deheman dan suara langkah kaki itu membuat dua orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan jarak sangat dekat itu kini membeku. Naruto yang mengerti kenapa Neji—orang yang berdehem itu—marah dan Shukaku yang memucat karena jika dia tidak bisa lari, Gaara akan berakhir di ranjang dan tak bisa berjalan—minimal seharian—dan dia yang dengan terpaksa di per-Uke- oleh Neji.

"Tolong aku, Naruto!" bisik Shukaku—miris.

"Kau gila? Aku harus lari! Aku baru sembuh dari sakit bokong ku, dan kau menyuruh ku menolong mu? Kau ingin aku menginap di rumah sakit? Hah?!" balas Naruto berbisik juga.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian seperti itu berdua?" suara dingin itu menggema.

"Ah! Begitu caranya, Gaara!" Naruto langsung menepuk pundak Gaara. "Itu yang ku lakukan tiga hari lalu! Aku jamin! Neji pasti suka dengan cara yang ku ceritakan tadi-ttebayo!" Naruto mengedipkan matanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya. "Wah~ aku harus menemui Hokage! Jaa~ Gaara~ jaa Neji~" Naruto langsung meloncat keatap dan berlari pergi, meninggalkan dua orang yang tak berhadapan itu dengan suasana hati yang berbeda.

"Shukaku.. Kau—tidak melakukan apa-apa dengan Naruto kan? Lagi pula tubuh yang kau pakai, milik Gaara dan—

"Neji.." suara serak itu menggema dan membuat Neji berhenti bicara. Gaara membalikkan badannya dan mendekati Neji. Langsung saja ia memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar dan lebih berotot darinya itu. Menyandarkan kepalanya didada Neji—Gaara memainkan rambut coklat panjang Neji. "Jangan terlalu kasar ya mainnya?" mata emerald itu memandang Neji memelas. Padahal, dalam diri Gaara seekor monster mengutuki Neji.

"**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU, HYUUGA!"** Shukaku mengamuk tidak jelas, membiarkan Gaara yang tengah jalan dengan Neji—sambil bergandengan tangan— sambil menahan emosinya karena Shukaku tidak berhenti-hentinya merutuki lelaki bermarga Hyuuga ini.

"_Damn you, Shukaku!_" batin Gaara dongkol.

.

* * *

**Pheromones? PHEROMONES!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Canon, Lemon, Mpreg, Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

A/N: Kayaknya chap ini Drama banget deh ==a  
EITS! Jangan kabur dulu! DX  
fic ini gak harus dibaca! Tapi WAJIB! #dibakar#  
hihihi~ Selamat baca minna-tachi~ ^^

Douzo~ (_ _)~

* * *

.

"Jii-san! Aku tambah satu mangkok lagi!" seruan lelaki manis berambut pirang itu membuat anak laki-laki bersyal panjang yang tengah duduk disebelahnya melongo tak percaya.

"Naruto-niichan! kau—"dia melirik mangkok yang bertumpuk dihadapannya, "—tidak kekenyangan?"

Naruto menyambut mangkok yang disodorkan paman Teuchi, lalu memandang Konohamaru. "Tidak. Malah aku masih lapar!" Naruto menyambung acara makannya yang ke-9 kalinya.

Konohamaru memandang horor gurunya—yang mengajarkannya rasengan—dan juga yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. "Nii-chan, mengerikan!" pekiknya merasa horor melihat seorang manusia yang mampu menghabiskan sembilan mangkok ramen jumbo.

Naruto menghabiskan mie terakhirnya dan meminum kuah ramennya, setelah itu ia menaruh mangkoknya ke mangkok-mangkok yang menumpuk. "Ah~ kenyangnya~" ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Yosh! Saatnya berlatih-ttebayo!" ia langsung berdiri. Detik kemudian, dia kembali duduk. "Aku kekenyangan~"

Konohamaru memandang malas Naruto, ia memakan mie nya dan menyelesaikan makannya. "Kan sudah ku bilang! Jangan terlalu banyak, nii-chan~" ia sedikit menekan kata terakhir.

"Hehehe~ habis~ sudah tiga hari aku tidak bisa makan ramen-ttebayo!"

Paman Teuchi mengambil mangkok Naruto yang telah dimakan isinya, "Oh ya! Kau kemana saja tiga hari ini, Naruto? Kau dapat misi?"

Naruto melirik paman Teuchi, "Tidak, paman. Hanya saja tiga hari kemarin aku sedang sakit.."

Konohamaru yang mendengar Naruto 'sakit' langsung memasang wajah panik ke kakaknya, "Naruto-niichan sakit? Sakit apa? Kenapa?" bocah dua belas tahun itu menatap khawatir pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya itu.

"Haha.. Tenanglah,, sekarang aku sudah sembuh kok!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk kepala Konohamaru.

Ayame yang baru saja keluar dari dapur ikut dalam pembicaraan, walau keluar topik. "Ku dengar karena kau Kiri dan Konoha menjalin kerja sama. Apa benar Naruto?"

Naruto yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya," jawabnya singkat dengan nada tak semangat seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" wanita berambut coklat itu memandang Naruto prihatin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ayame-nee.." Naruto mengadah dan menatap Ayame sambil tersenyum.

Naruto pun kembali berbincang dengan Ayame atau paman Teuchi, tak memperhatikan Konohamaru yang merasa aneh dengan Naruto.

"_Ada apa dengan Naruto-niichan?"_ batin Konohamaru khawatir.

**～サスナル～**

Sasuke melompati pohon dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang sedang. Laki-laki yang baru saja 'kawin' ini menajamkan tatapannya kedepan. Sharingannya aktif saat merasakan chakra yang ia kejar selama ini.

"Sasuke-kun! Didepan sana!" Karin berteriak, ia menunjuk kedepan—tepat pada seeorang yang tengah duduk dibatang pohon dengan angkuhnya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunai dari balik tubuhnya dan melempar ke orang yang tengah duduk tersebut. Orang itu pun menghilang dan meninggalkan kumpulan asap putih, membuat Sasuke mendecih tak suka. "Konsentrasi, Karin!" ujarnya tanpa melihat Karin. "Kali ini aku tak mau kehilangan dia lagi! Aku harus mengalahkannya!"

"Baik!" jawab Karin dan segera memfokuskan pikirannya melacak chakra orang yang dicari Sasuke.

Juugo yang tepat dibelakang Sasuke memperhatikan boss nya, ia menghela nafas dan memanggil seekor burung untuk mencari orang yang dicari Sasuke. Setelah itu, Juugo berhenti—membuat Karin dan Suigetsu juga berhenti karenanya.

"Ada apa?" Suigetsu memandang Juugo yang menatap lurus ke Sasuke yang masih melompati pohon.

Merasa jika anak buahnya tak mengikutinya, Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. "Kenapa kalian—

"Lebih baik kau di Konoha.." ujar Juugo, wajahnya sedikit menampakkan kalau dia sedang serius.

"Untuk apa? Setidaknya kau punya alasan yang bagus Juugo. Karna kau membuat waktu kita bertemu orang itu, tertunda." Balas Sasuke dingin.

"Dari apa yang kita bicarakan empat hari yang lalu, apa kau tidak mengerti, Sasuke?" Juugo menatap bossnya serius, ia tak takut jika tubuhnya nanti berlubang karena chidori Sasuke. "Tiga malam yang lalu kau bermain sangat gila pada Naruto. Apa kau tidak khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto?" Karin dan Suigetsu yang mendengar kata 'bermain' lalu kata 'gila' dan yang terahir 'Naruto' menjadi tak enak sendiri. Juugo terlalu vulgar—menurut mereka.

"Hal ini tidak ada sangkutannya dengan Naruto,"

"Tentu saja ada, Sasuke.." suara Juugo meninggi, Sasuke langsung berjenggit mendengarnya. Bagaimana pun, Juugo adalah orang yang paling tertua di antara mereka. "Yang kita cari adalah Itachi. Itachi adalah anggota Akatsuki yang masih mengejar bijuu. Akatsuki itu bukan dari kelompok orang bodoh, mereka pintar. Bahkan terlalu pintar. Walau petinggi Akatsuki sudah tewas, setidaknya ada seseorang yang lebih berpengaruh pada Akatsuki. Bisa saja Itachi berdiam diri dan menunggu mu, seperti terakhir kita menemuinya. Dan orang itu memerintahkan Akatsuki untuk menangkap Naruto selagi kita sedang sibuk melawan Itachi." Jeda sejenak, Juugo meneliti raut wajah Sasuke yang datar. Apakah dia mendengarkan atau tidak?

"Naruto tak selemah yang kau pikirkan, Juugo.. dia bahkan lebih kuat dari ku. Dia memiliki Kyuubi.." Sasuke membalikkan badannya—tak mau membicarakan ini lebih jauh.

"Disaat ini, Naruto sangat lemah asal kau tau." Sasuke menoleh ke Juugo, sharingannya yang sedari tadi aktif menatap laki-laki berambut oren itu tajam. "Percaya atau tidak, bijuu betina yang sudah kawin lebih memfokuskan kekuatan mereka pada kehamilan mereka. Dan itu membuat bijuu juga jinchuriki lebih lemah dari biasanya.."

Sasuke terdiam. Pikirannya bergelut—memilih sebaiknya kembali ke apartemen Naruto atau tetap mengejar orang itu. Bagaimana pun, pertemuannya yang terakhir kali dengan orang itu belum selesai. Ia masih ingin mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Itachi, saat kakaknya tersenyum miris sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri lalu terbangun dan menyadari, kalau dia sudah ada di markasnya bersama Juugo dan yang lainnya.

Detik kemudian, Karin tersenyum pada Sasuke. Bukan senyum genit biasanya, tapi senyum lembutnya—sedikit membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Lebih baik, kau kembali ke Konoha Sasuke.." Karin tersenyum, "Biar kami yang mengejar Itachi.."

Suigetsu tersenyum lebar, "Kau pulang sana! Pulang ke betina mu.. Biar kami yang menghadapi Itachi!"

Sasuke menatap datar teman-temannya. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang—apakah dia harus kembali ke Konoha atau.. menemui kakaknya dan kembali bertarung? Bagaimana pun urusan mereka belum selesai.

"Kita cari dulu dia. Kalau sampai sore tidak juga menemukannya, aku akan kembali ke Konoha." Sasuke langsung meloncat ke pohon dan pergi meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Dia keras kepala.." Suigetsu menghela nafas dan menyusul Sasuke, begitu juga Karin dan Juugo.

**～サスナル～**

"…jadi.." Naruto kembali diam dan menatap orang yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit Konoha. "Kau.." dia kembali diam.

Sakura, Hinata dan Ino memandang dua orang yang saling pandang itu. Satu menatap heran orang yang sedang terbaring—yang satu lagi menatap orang yang tengah berdiri dengan mata tak berkedip sejak lima menit tadi.

"Kenapa kau disini?" suara berat itu menggema. Utakata sangat kaget saat membuka matanya menemukan tiga Kunoichi Konoha dan satu pemuda yang kemarin dia ngebet banget mau kawini—tengah menatap prihatin padanya. Baiklah.. Utakata tau kalo sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu, tiga perempuan itu ada didepan ruang kamar rawatnya. Tapi, pemuda pirang ini.. Ia benar-benar tidak tau sejak kapan dia ada didepan kamar rawatnya dan juga saat masuk kedalam ruang perawatannya. Karena, chakra yang ia rasakan dari pemuda ini terdapat sekitar dua atau tiga chakra.

"Emm.. tidak ada apa-apa." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit perasaan bersalah mengganggunya mengingat orang yang ada didepannya inilah yang seharusnya melakukan 'itu' dengannya dan dia malah melakukan itu dengan— "Ngghh.."

"Ka—kau kenapa sih?!" tiba-tiba saja wajah Utakata memerah saat mendengar erangan Naruto yang begitu.. me—me—mengagetkan!

Naruto segera menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja mengingat malam tiga hari yang lalu. Dan.. kenapa seluruh tubuhnya merespon lebih? Padahal dia hanya mengingat bagaimana Sasuke—

"A—aku harus pergi!" Naruto pun langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tetap didalam sana dan membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan lebih dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Utakata menatap pintu ruangan yang terbuka, wajahnya masih memerah dan kini ditambah getaran ditubuhnya. Di—dia tidak akan _hard_ hanya karena mendengar Naruto mengerang kan?

"Utakata? Kau—tidak apa-apa?" suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Utakata dari pikirannya sendiri.

Matanya menatap satu persatu Kunoichi Konoha tersebut lalu menghela nafasnya, "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja.."

Sakura berkacak pinggang sambill menoleh kearah pintu, "Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu sih?!" rutuknya. Sia-sia saja ia mengeluarkan jurus manisnya(baca: yang paling seram) untuk menarik si pirang ke rumah sakit dan menjenguk pejantannya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya diam sambil melihat arah terakhir Naruto keluar dari kamar rawat. _'Ada apa ini?'_ pikirnya penasaran.

**～サスナル～**

"Apa kau kalian sudah tau dimana keberadaan Sasuke?" Tsunade bertanya pada ANBU wanita yang menggunakan topeng kucing.

"Kami belum bisa mengetahui dimana Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade-sama.." ANBU itu menunduk hormat.

"Tidak apa.." Tsunade mengangkat tangannya—memerintahkan ANBU itu boleh pergi dari ruangannya.

Setelah ANBU itu pergi, Tsunade menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri dan—

—BRUAAK!

"HATAKE KAKASHI!"

Teriakan yang super-cetar-membahana-menggelegar-ula la- milik Tsunade langsung menyadarkan Kakashi yang sejak tadi berdiri didepan ruangan Hokage untuk segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan wajah pucat—apalagi saat melihat meja yang rusak(lagi) dan juga lantai yang retak—Kakashi segera menunduk hormat pada Tsunade.

"Aku memberikan mu misi seperti tiga tahun yang lalu." Tsunade menatap Kakashi yang masih menunduk padanya, "Kejar Sasuke dan bawa kembali ke Konoha. Bagaimana pun juga dia sudah berani-beraninya merusak hubungan kita untuk berkerja sama dengan Kirigakure." Tsunade membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam kearah jendela yang langsung menuju ke pemukiman warga Konoha, "Juga dia sudah berani-beraninya menyentuh Naruto.."

Kepala Kakashi terangkat saat Tsunade mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Alisnya langsung bertaut, "Maksud Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade mengepalkan tangannya, ia mendesah kesal, "Sasuke.. dia memperkosa Naruto Uchiha itu—

"A—APA?!" Kakashi langsung berdiri—kaget, begitu juga dengan sang Hokage yang kaget karena Kakashi berteriak seperti itu, "Sasuke? Memperkosa Naruto? Ba—bagaimana bisa? Maksud ku, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukannya.. 'itu'.. dan err.. maksdu ku.." Kakashi menggaruk tengkuknya—bingung mau bicara apalagi.

Didepan sana, Tsunade menatap tajam Kakashi yang menurutnya berpura-pura tidak tahu, padahal setiap hari buku mesum itu selalu ia bawa dan dia baca. "Aku tak perlu memperjelaskan lebih mendetailkan, Kakashi?" suara Tsunade yang berat membuat Kakashi meneguk ludahnya.

"I—iya, Hokage-sama.." Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Shizune! Panggil, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, Neji dan Shino kesini!"

Shizune yang berada diluar ruangan Hokage langsung berlari masuk dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik! Hokage-sama!" setelah itupun dia pergi menghilang.

Kakashi berdiri termangu melihat Tsunade yang masih menampakkan emosi tingkat tingginya pada Kakashi, membuat mantan kapten ANBU itu bergidik ngeri dan segera menundukkan kepalanya—menghindari kontak mata dengan sang Hokage-sama.

"Kenapa kau menunduk?" Tsunade bertanya ketus membuat Kakashi makin bergidik ngeri.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, Hokage-sama!"

"Hm.." Tsunade menatap tajam Kakashi, "Terserah!" lanjutnya dan langsung menduduki dikursinya.

Dan untuk beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi tidak bisa(baca: tidak mau) mendongakan kepalanya.

**～サスナル～**

Hari ini benar-benar membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto galau. Dia ingin berlatih, tetapi ia merasa tubuhnya sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik. Bahkan, sejak meninggalkan rumah sakit, Naruto merasa jika sesuatu diperutnya membuat dia sedikit mual.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, ia memandang jauh kedepan—melihat Kiba kebingungan yang sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru menarik tangan Kiba lalu pergi, tak ketinggalan Akamaru yang mengikuti Kiba.

TAP!

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, "Shion?" ia membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Shion yang menenteng banyak bungkusan. Sepertinya dia habis belanja banyak di Konoha. Berpikir seperti itu, Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, "Kau mau ku bantu? Sepertinya banyak barang yang kau bawa.." matanya menatap lurus ke bungkusan-bungkusan di tangan Shion.

"Eh? I—iya, kalau tidak keberatan. Silahkan.." Shion memberikan bungkusan besar di tangan kanannya ke Naruto dan disambut oleh Naruto. "Maaf merepotkan.." Shion menggaruk tengkuknya—gugup.

"Tidak apa!" berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto, Uzumaki ini malah merasa dirinya tidak terlalu galau hari ini. Jika berlatih berat itu terlalu melelahkan, membawa bungkusan-bungkusan besar ini tidak masalah 'kan baginya?

"A—arigatou!"

"Tidak masalah!"

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan keadaan hening. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto yang bingung kenapa dengan raut wajah Kiba yang kaget juga kebingungan saat bicara dengan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shion dengan pikirannya yang gugup saat berjalan bersama Naruto.

"Na—Naru—

"Naruto-kun.."

Panggilan pelan dari bibir Shion terputus saat melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan kedua mata lavender— juga menatap seseorang yang berdiri disampingnya. Shion memandang wanita yang tak lain adalah Hinata dengan pandangan aneh. Jangan bilang kalau dia ada saingan, pikirnya. Melihat Hinata yang sama sepertinya saat bersama Naruto—hanya berdua saja— Shion bisa mengetahui kalau Hinata masih menyukai Naruto walau dia sangat mendukung Naruto dengan Utakata.

Naruto terdiam dengan pandangan dari Shion dan Hinata, Shion yang menatap tajam HInata dan Hinata yang memandang aneh padanya. Sang Uzumaki pun menghela nafas, ia memandang Hinata. "Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya lembut.

Hinata menatap Naruto dari bawah sampai atas, lalu ia mengaktifkan byakugannya dan seketika, wajah Hinata langsung memerah sempurna.

"Na—Naruto-kun.. ka—kau.." wajah Hinata memerah dan memerah lalu—

BRUK!

—ia pun pingsan.

"HINATA!"

Naruto langsung menjatuhkan belanjaan milik Shion dan menghampiri gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Hinata—mencoba menyadarkan Hinata. Tapi, sayangnya tak berhasil.

Shion yang sedang melihat Naruto kerepotan menyadarkan Hinata, Cuma diam sambil menatap tajam mereka. Tidak ada niat sedikitpun bagi dirinya untuk membantu Hinata.

"Ranting tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan daun dari tempatnya, hanya karena angin kecil." Gumam Shion, bibirnya membentuk seringai tipis.

**～サスナル～**

Semenjak Hinata memisahkan diri dari mereka, Ino dan Sakura dengan terpaksa hanya berdua saja setelah keluar dari tempat rumah sakit. Duo kunoichi ini saling berjalan berdampingan. Mereka tak tau mau kemana, kaki-kaki mereka membawa diri mengkiuti jalanan yang masih dipenuhi para pejalan kaki. Ino dan Sakura pun sejak awal keluar dari rumah sakit, tidak bebicara sedikit pun. Mereka masih bingung dengan sesuatu, Ino dengan apa yang ia dengar di kantor Hokage, dan Sakura yang heran dengan Naruto juga tatapan Hinata pada teman timnya itu.

"Sakura.." Ino bersuara, membuat sentakan kecil saat Sakura mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ya?" iris emerald itu memandang sahabatnya yang tertunduk menatap kakinya melangkah. Merasa jika Ino ingin membicarakan hal penting, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan diikuti Ino. "Lebih baik kita bicara sambil minum teh.." ucap Sakura ia melangkah pergi ke sebuah kios makanan.

Ino menatap punggung Sakura yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Pikirannya kembali melayang ketiga hari yang lalu—saat ia tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Hokage dan Shion di kantor Hokage. Berapa kali pun ia berusaha berpikir jika Uchiha yang dibicarakan Shion dan Tsunade itu adalah Itachi, tapi tetap saja pikirannya mengatakan kalau Uchiha yang sedang dibicarakan itu adalah Sasuke.

.

"Sepertinya kau ingin bicara sesuatu dengan ku, Ino.." Sakura menaruh gelas teh yang baru saja ia minum sedikit. Mata emeraldnya menatap lurus ke Ino yang lagi-lagi diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. "Ino?"

Ino tersentak saat Sakura kembali memanggil namanya. Aqurime itu memadang emerald yang sepertinya mulai khawatir padanya. "Sakura.." ucapnya, Ino menarik nafasnya. "Apa kau masih mencintai Sasuke?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya. Sudah lama ia dan Ino tidak membicarakan orang yang sering menjadi prihal mereka berkelahi sejak kecil. Dan.. ia pun tertunduk, tak berani menatap mata sahabatnya.

"Sakura.. Apa kau—

"Ya, Ino. Aku masih mencintainya." Sakura mendongak dan memandang Ino. Ia menjawabnya pasti. "Bahkan aku masih menunggu Naruto membawa Sasuke pulang.." seulas senyum miris bertengger dibibirnya.

"Um.." Ino mengangguk, rasanya ia ingin segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Ino? Bukankah kau juga—

"Ya, Sakura. Sama seperti mu, aku masih menyukai Sasuke." Ino menutup matanya, pembicaraan ini makin berat dirasakannya.

Sakura terdiam, ia menggenggam gelas tehnya erat. "Ternyata sampai sekarang pun, kita masih bersaing ya?" gumam Sakura pelan walau Ino mendengarnya sangat jelas.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, membiarkan hiruk pikuk di kios itu menggema diantara mereka. Lalu, Sakura mengangkat gelas tehnya—meminumnya. Ia merasa tenggorokannya kering karena membicarakan hal ini.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu, Sakura.." Ino bersuara, ia menatap lurus kemata emerald milik Sakura. "Jika nanti Naruto berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang. Kau akan memilih Sasuke atau Naruto? Kau tau kalau Naruto menyukai mu sejak dulu 'kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tau. Tapi, aku akan tetap memilih Sasuke, Ino. Dan jika itu harus bersaing dengan mu, aku akan—

"Bukan itu." Ino memotong perkataan Sakura. "Aku bisa merelakan Sasuke untuk orang lain, Sakura. Hanya saja.." Ino terdiam dan tertunduk.

"Apa?"

"Hanya saja, jika nanti Sasuke memilih Naruto dari pada kamu. Apa kau akan merelakannya?"

"HAH?!" mata Sakura melebar sempurna, ia tak menyangka kalau Ino akan bercanda dan memasuki hobi mereka kedalam pembicaraan ini. "Apa maksud mu, Ino? Kita tidak sedang bercanda tentang yaoi kan? Ayolah! Kita sedang bicara serius, Ino! Jangan membawa hal itu kedalam pembicaraan ini!"

Ino mendongak dan menatap tajam Sakura, "Aku serius, Sakura! Jika nanti Sasuke memilih Naruto dari pada kamu, apa kau akan merelakannya? Apa kau akan menerima kenyataan yang ada?"

"Please, Ino.. kita tidak seharusnya membicarakan yaoi saat seperti ini.." Sakura menekan suaranya—serius.

"Aku tidak sedang bersenda gurau tentang yaoi, Sakura! Dengarlah! Sejak awal kita diakademi, aku bisa melihat kalau Sasuke lebih memerhatikan Naruto! Apalagi saat kalian dalam satu tim! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Apa kau tidak menyadari kalau mata Sasuke selalu pada Naruto? Bukan pada mu! Bukan pada kita!" Suara Ino meninggi, membuat Sakura terdiam dan beberapa pengunjung memandang mereka.

Sakura menutup matanya, ia menetralkan nafasnya yang memburuh—marah. "Lebih baik kau jelaskan apa maksud mu membicarakan Sasuke, Ino.."

"Tiga hari yang lalu, saat kalian menyuruh ku pergi ke rumah sakit secepatnya. Saat itu aku sedang di kantor Hokage. Karena ingin cepat sampai ke rumah sakit, jadinya aku memilih melompati atap. Dan waktu aku naik ke atap kantor Hokage, aku dengar kalau Hokage sedang bicara sesuatu dengan Shion. Aku pun menguping mereka.."

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti, aku hanya bisa mendengar kalau mereka sedang membicarakan Uchiha dan Naruto. Juga, tentang Shion yang sepertinya menyukai Naruto. Terbukti saat Hokage menebaknya, tepat saatdia bilang kalau rencananya untuk Naruto gagal,"

"Mungkin saja itu Itachi." Sakura menebak, ia kembali meminum tehnya.

"Awalnya juga aku berpikir jika itu Itachi, Sakura. Tapi, bagaimana pun aku mencoba bilang pada diriku kalau yang mereka bicarakan adalah Itachi, aku tetap yakin kalau Sasuke yang mereka bicarakan.."

Sakura merasa jika pembicaraan ini tidak ada gunanya, ia segera berdiri. "Sudahlah, kita lebih baik pulang.."

Ino segera menarik Sakura dan menyuruhnya kembali duduk, walau Sakura sempat berontak. "Jadi kau tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke memilih yang lain? Walaupun itu Naruto?" suara Ino meninggi. "APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN SEDIKIT SAJA TENTANG PERASAAN NARUTO?!" suara Ino membesar dan membuat para pengunjung melihat kearah mereka. "Tentang perasaannya menyukai mu? Tentang perasaannya yang terus tersiksa karna gagal membawa Sasuke kembali untuk mu? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkannya sedikit pun?"

Sakura yang diteriaki Ino seperti itu hanya bisa tertunduk. Ya, dia mengakui kalau tak sedikit pun ia memikirkan perasaan Naruto. Ia hanya ingin Naruto menepati janjinya.

Ino mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ia kembali duduk ketempatnya dan menenggak habis air jeruk yang ia pesan tadi. Ino berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak menampar Sakura.

Keheningan melanda mereka, dan para pengunjung kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing setelah dua wanita cantik ini tidak berteriak-teriak lagi.

"Ino, Sakura?" suara berat itu tiba-tiba menyadarkan lamunan kedua kunoichi tersebut.

"Chouji?" gumam mereka.

Akimichi Chouji tersenyum lebar sambil menenteng keripik kentang ditangannya. Tanpa dipersilahkan oleh Ino atau Sakura, pemuda berbadan tambun itu segera duduk disamping Sakura lalu memakan keripik kentangnya. Sakura dan Ino saling menatap Chouji, lalu kembali termenung dengan pertengkarang mereka tadi.

"Oh iya! Kalian— nyam—tau kalau misi tiga—nyam—tahun yang lalu—nyam—kembali dilakukan?" Chouji mengakhiri pertanyaannya setelah merebut teh Sakura dan meminumnya sampai habis. "Tapi kali ini tanpa Naruto loh! Juga Naruto tak boleh mengetahuinya!"

Ino dan Sakura saling tatap lalu menaikkan alisnya, "Misi yang mana , Chouji?" Ino bertanya.

"Misi menangkap dan membawa kembali Sasuke." Chouji kembali memakan keripik kentangnya.

Sakura dan Ino tersentak dan langsung berdiri. Mereka memandang Chouji serius, "MENANGKAP DAN MEMBAWA KEMBALI SASUKE? BAGAIMANA BISA?" teriak kedua Kunoichi itu bersamaan.

Chouji dengan terpaksa menelan keripik kentangnya yang bahkan sebagian belum terkunyah. "I—Iya.. Hokage memerintahkan yang mengkuti misi kemarin datang ke kantornya. Tapi, kali ini misi itu aku tidak ikut dan digantikan Sai lalu katanya Shino juga ikut dalam misi itu.."

Sakura segera menegakkan tubuhnya—ingin pergi, tapi tangannya ditahan Chouji. "Misi ini harus dirahasiakan oleh Naruto.." ucap Chouji, ia menseriuskan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kita harus merahasiakan ini dari Naruto?" Ino bertanya, ia juga menegakkan tubuhnya ingin pergi bersama Sakura.

"Ku dengar dari Kiba, Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto dan membuat Hokage marah besar. Tentu saja misi ini akan menjadi misi rahasia, terutama dari Naruto." Chouji menatap teman setimnya—Ino.

"Melakukan sesuatu? Apa maksud mu?" Sakura melepaskan genggaman Chouji dari tangannya.

"Entahlah, Kiba tidak tau apa yang membuat Hokage beralasan harus menangkap dan membawa Sasuke pulang." Chouji kembali mengamit keripik kentangnya dari bungkus lalu memakannya. "Kalian harus merahasiakan ini, atau kalau kalian berani silahkan temui Hokage.."

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang lalu kembali duduk. Kalau mereka harus menemui Hokage, lebih baik mereka disini hingga diusir oleh pemilik kios. Menghindari monster itu lebih baik daripada menghadapi, pikir Ino dan Sakura. Kedua kunoichi itu kini harus menghela nafas beratnya saat Chouji dengan seenaknya memesan makanan dan menunjuk mereka.

'_Siapa yang mentraktirnya?'_ batin kedua Kunoichi itu.

**～サスナル～**

Matahari yang mulai meredup cukup menerangi hutan yang dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon tinggi, juga langit yang mulai memerah, tidak membuat rombongan ini menghentikan langkah untuk mencari seseorang. Melacak chakra, melihat jauh orang yang diincar juga mencari informasi dari hewan-hewan yang ada dihutan, tidak membuat sedikitpun kelompok ini berniat berhenti barang sebentar untuk istirahat.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi terus mencari Itachi dengan melacak atau mencarinya dengan menggunakan sharingan, tidak sedikitpun berpikir tentang apa yang diucapkannya siang tadi. Keinginannya kembali ke Konoha kini tergantikan saat satu demi satu petunjuk jika Itachi akan ia temui. Ia telah lupa dengan Naruto yang 'pikirnya' sedang menunggu di Konoha.

Dan saat kakinya melompati satu pohon, sinar terang menyilaukan—Suigetsu dan yang lainnya berhenti melompati pohon. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang lalu—

BLAAAR!

Ia bisa mendengar teriakan Karin juga yang lainnya, sebelum matanya yang menatap lurus kelangit biru yang mulai memerah—menutup. Menyembunyikan iris onyx yang mulai ada kilat kehidupan sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

"Naruto.." satu nama yang terucap dari bibir itu terlontar, sebelum kegelapan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"SASUKE!"

**～サスナル～**

Setelah menyadarkan Hinata dan kembali membantu Shion membawa belanjaannya, Naruto langsung kembali kerumah setelah dipikir-pikir jika tidak ada yang harus ia lakukan. Ditambah rasa mual di perutnya kembali datang.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang dengan kaki yang menggantung dipinggiran ranjang. Mata biru langitnya melihat kearah jendela dimana langit merah yang tadi ia lihat mulai mengelap, mengingat waktu yang terus berjalan. Lalu pandangannya beralih ke sebuah pakaian yang menghias kamarnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Kinagashi Sasuke.

Naruto akan terbuai dalam mimpi sambil melihat pakaian Sasuke, jika saja rasa mual yang berlebihan dari perutnya membuat ia berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Dan.. yang ia makan hari ini pun terbuang.

Setelah berulang-ulang kali mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Naruto pun akhirnya bisa menetralkan rasa mualnya dan kembali ke kamar. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya sambil matanya menatap kejendela yang sudah menampakkan langit malam.

Pikirannya melayang-layang, dari kejadian hari ini hingga tiga hari yang lalu. Dan saat pikirannya ketiga hari yang lalu, ia memikirkan waktu dirinya bersama Sasuke diatas ranjang ini. Saat itu, Sasuke tertawa lepas hingga ia bisa merasakan kalau pipinya memanas hanya karena mengingat senyum dan tawa itu. Juga, kata-kata Ino, Tsunade dan Kaa-chan nya, membuat tagannya reflek menyentuh perutnya.

"Apa itu benar?" gumamnya, ia menggenggam baju diperutnya lalu memiringkan tubuhnya, masih dengan tangan berada diperut. "Sasuke?" lirihnya, dan tak lama kemudian Naruto sudah terlelap karena lemasnya, juga karena muntah beberapa kali tadi.

**～サスナル～**

Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai dan juga Neji berlutut hormat pada Tsunade. Sedangkan Hokage kelima tersebut melipat tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap ninja-ninja yang akan ia berikan misi hari ini.

Angin mengalun lembut dipagi hari dengan sinar matahari menerangi orang-orang penting di Konoha yang tengah berada diatap kantor Hokage. Tsunade melangkah maju kedepan—menghampiri Shikamaru yang berlutut hormat padanya. Hokage kelima ini pun memberikan gulungan kertas pada Shikamaru.

"Seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, aku meminta mu menjadi ketua—dari misi yang ku berikan hari ini." Tsunade memberikan gulungan kertas pada Shikamaru dan diambil oleh yang bersangkutan. Dibelakang Tsunade ANBU dan Shizune menyaksikannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan ku menjadi ketua, sama seperti tiga tahun yang lalu, Hokage-sama.." ujar Shikamaru sambil tertunduk hormat.

"Um.." Tsunade mengangguk lalu melangkah mundur beberapa kali dan berhenti. "Aku, Hokage kelima memberikan kalian misi tingkat S. Kalian harus menjalankan misi ini secara rahasia dari Naruto, juga misi ini sama seperti misi tiga tahun yang lalu: membawa Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dengan apapun caranya." Ujar Tsunade dengan suaranya tegas, tim Shika pun mengangguk—mengerti. "Laksanakan misi ini.. Sekarang!"

"BAIK HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Dan.. Tim Shika pun melaksanakan misi mereka.

**～サスナル～**

Naruto mengerang frustasi, berkali-kali sejak jam lima pagi tadi kerjaannya hanya bolak-balik ke kamar mandi, untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya yang bahkan belum ia isi hari ini. Dengan berbaring malas diatas ranjang, Naruto melirik jam wekernya yang berada tepat disamping ranjangnya.

Pukul 07.11..

Naruto menghela nafasnya, ia segera bangkit dan berjalan untuk merapikan penampilannya. Dari pada terus berbaring tanpa melakukan apapun, Naruto lebih baik keluar untuk menikmati pagi yang cerah hari ini. Ya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa bangun pagi. Bahkan sangat pagi. Terima kasih untuk perutnya yang mual hari ini.

Setelah ia mandi dan memakai pakaian khasnya—tapi tanpa haite-ate—Naruto segera mengambil peralatan ninjanya dan keluar. Sebelum ia menutup dan mengunci pintu apartemennya, Naruto kembali membuka pintu apartemennya dan melangkah masuk. Ia berjalan menuju tempat dimana pakaian Sasuke ia gantung.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya, ia segera mengambil kinagashi Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Setelah itu, ia kembali menggantung kinagashi itu dengan rapi. Dan ia pun kali ini benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

.

.

Naruto mengkedipkan matanya tak percaya dan mulutnya mangap-mangap mirip ikan, "Kiba dalam misi tingkat S?!" serunya tak percaya.

Nyonya Inuzuka yang sedang memberikan makan pagi untuk anjing-anjingnya hanya mengangguk—menjawab pertanyaan si Uzumaki. "Ku dengar Kiba melanjutkan misi tiga tahun yang lalu.." Nyonya Inuzuka berdiri lalu menatap Naruto yang masih dengan raut wajah kagetnya.

"Misi tiga tahun yang lalu?" gumam Naruto, otaknya berputar mengingat misi yang belum diselesaikan. Dan.. hanya satu yang ia tau.

Misi membawa Sasuke pulang..

"Baa-san! Kiba sudah berapa lama perginya?"

Sang nyonya Inuzuka pun mengkira-kira, "Mungkin satu jam yang lalu.."

"Kalau begitu masih dekat." Gumamnya, "Terima kasih Baa-san! Aku pergi dulu!"

"O-Oi! Kau tidak mau mampir sarapan dulu?" teriak ibu Kiba, ia berdecak pelan. "Dasar! Sejak dulu dia dengan Kiba sama saja!"

.

Naruto menggunakan haite-ate nya, ia menggumam kesal karena tidak dilibatkan dalam misi tiga tahun yang lalu. Apa salahnya jika dia ikut kembali? Lagi pula dia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang diincar dalam misi itu!

"Baa-chan jahat! Kenapa dalam misi membawa Sasuke kembali aku tidak dilibatkan sih!" Naruto berlari menuju gerbang Konoha.

Didepan sana, Kotetsu sedang menjaga sendirian. Naruto segera bersembunyi dibalik pohon lalu menggunakan tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam mode sannin. Dan saat ia sudah dalam mode tersebut, Naruto segera berlari melewati gerbang Konoha dengan lancar.

Kotetsu yang sedang membaca koran, mendadak merasakan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang. Ia mendongakan kepalanya dan tidak mendapati apapun. Ia pun kembali membaca korannya—tak peduli.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, dalam mode sannin segala sesuatu bisa ia lakukan dengan cepat, termasuk cepat mengetahui kalau Kiba dan lainnya ada beberapa ratus meter didepannya. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya, ia akan bertemu Sasuke. Ya! Bertemu Sasuke!

TAP!

Naruto mendadak menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan kalau mode sannin telah habis, padahal ia baru menggunakannya sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Tapi, tidak biasanya mode sannin nya habis, ditambah tubuhnya merasa lemas dan kembali mual.

Segera, Naruto mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Untung saja pilihannya untuk tidak sarapan sangat tepat!

Ketika ia merasa kalau perutnya kembali tidak mual, Naruto kembali melompati pohon dengan kecepatan pelan. Ia tak bisa memaksakan tubuhnya untuk lebih cepat.

Ia mendengus, saat perhitungannya akan mendekati Kiba akan cepat jika memakai mode sannin, kini terpaksa ia urungkan. Karena, ia tidak bisa menggunakan mode sannin walau ia sudah mencobanya tadi. Naruto lebih memilih mengejar mereka dari pada harus berhenti dan mencoba menggunakan mode sannin—terlalu menghabiskan waktu. Keburu Kiba dan lainnya pergi menjauh dari perkiraannya.

Dengan perhitungan dan juga perkiraannya, Naruto mengejar Kiba dan yang lain. Ambisinya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, kini kembali membara dalam hatinya. Ia ingin menemui sahabatnya, membawa kembali Sasuke dan menepati janjinya pada Sakura.

Sakura..

Langkah itu kembali terhenti saat nama itu melintas dipikirannya. Naruto terdiam sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Ia baru berpikir tentang Sakura.

Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke..

Sakura yang menginginkan Sasuke kembali..

Dan Sakura yang menunggunya membawa Sasuke kembali..

Membawa Sasuke kembali..

Untuk Sakura..

Setelah dia dan Sasuke—

"Bagaimana jika kalau Sakura-chan tau kalau aku… Sasuke… ka—kami.." gumamnya, ia meremas surai pirangnya saat ia merasa kalau kepalanya berdenyut sakit mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia dan Sasuke melakukan 'itu'. Ditambah bayangan kebencian Sakura saat mengetahuinya, menambah rasa sakit dikepala Naruto, juga membuat mataya memanas.

Mata sebiru langit itu memandang lurus kedepan disertai beningan yang mengalir dari matanya. Naruto menangis. Dia bingung.. Takut.. Juga menginginkannya..

Satu sisi, ia ingin menepati janjinya pada Sakura untuk membawa kembali Sasuke…

Tapi, dilain sisi ia ingin membawa Sasuke pulang untuknya, bukan untuk Sakura.. Ia mau Sasuke pulang karenanya.. bukan karena Sakura.. Ia mau Sasuke dengannya.. dan bukan dengan Sakura..

Sasuke untuknya.. Sasuke hanya untuknya..

Tap jugai ia takut.. Takut jika Sakura—orang yang ia sukai—membencinya karena menginginkan Sasuke..

"A—Aku.. Sasuke— ba—bagaimana dengan, Sakura-chan?" gumamnya, ia terduduk dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan dibalik telapak tangan.

Ia menangisi hal yang 'aneh' menurutnya..

Dan kali pertama dalam hidupnya, Uzumaki Naruto menyesali telah berjanji pada seseorang. Ia menyesal berjanji pada sahabatnya untuk membawa kembali orang yang ia anggap 'spesial', tapi ia juga tak bisa mengingkari janjinya.

Ia pengecut jika mengingkari janjinya..

Tapi ia juga tak mau menepati janji itu dan membawa kembali Sasuke untuk Sakura..

Karena..

"Sasuke hanya untuk ku.."

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

KYAAA! Seharusnya chap ini penuh humor! Tapi..

RYUU KENA ANGST AKUT! DX

Beberapa hari ini Ryuu lagi suka ama fic angst atau hurt/comfort gitu! Itu semua gara-gara playlist Ryuu yang baru Ryuu download pada melow semua DX

Hiks~ baiklah.. Ryuu akan menjelaskan sesuatu..

Yang nunggu Naru kapan hamilnya, dimulai chap ini Naru mulai tanda-tanda kehamilannya :3  
Nah! Tanda-tanda kehamilan itulah yang akan Ryuu jelaskan.

Ada yang tau kalau orang hamil itu..

Sensitive? Egois? Cengeng? Nah~ itulah hal-hal yang akan membuat Naruto agak OOC di chap depan. Jadi harap maklumi kalau nanti Naru nya tu egois, cengeng atau sensitive nantinya x)

Lalu, ada yang nanya 'Apa kehamilan Naru sama dengan manusia pada umumnya? Atau kurang dari sembilan bulan?'  
Hm~ karna Ryuu buat Naru menunjukkan tanda kehamilannya tiga hari setelah kejadian.. Jadi~ Ryuu perkirakan~ kayaknya kurang dari sembilan bulan deh x) lagi pula kan, Naru itu cowo~ tapi istimewa xD

Terus.. yang nanya tentang ramalan Shion, tenang aja! Semuanya akan terjawab dichap-chap depan! xD #author dibakar#

Lalu.. ada yang nanya 'Apa disini udah perang shinobi?'

Ryuu akan jawab.. Nggak~ disini belum dan tepatnya gak akan ada perang Shinobi x)  
seting disini itu sesudah penyerangan Pein ke Konoha ^^ jadi Naruto Cuma bisa gunain mode sannin, juga Naruto disini gak kenal ama Bee-san :)

Lalu~ *liat daftar review* yang nanya 'Kyuu gak mau lagi kalo udah dikasih?'  
EHEM! Mengkuti Kyuubi yang sering dibuat para Authors-san, Kyuubi gak bakal mau 'itu' lagi kalo udah pernah/dikasih. Cukup seratus tahun sekali aja dia lemonan :3—tidak berlaku untuk Naruto— xD

Sudah itu.. *liat daftar review lagi* yang nanyain, 'Baby Naru nya gimana nanti?'  
Psstt~ rahasia perusahaan ^^ gomen ne gak bisa kasih tau m(_ _)m  
yang pastinya perpaduan Sasu dan Naru juga bonus.. KYUUBI~! xDD

Dan terakhir,, yang nanya 'Apa Sasuke akan ninggalin Naru?'  
Oke! Itu akan Ryuu jawab!  
EHEM! Pada dasarnya, Ryuu suka Sasu dan Naru bersama selama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya.. jadi yang takut Sasu ninggalin Naru kayak sampah atau putung rokok, tenang aja! Itu gak bakalan Ryuu lakuin! Ryuu kan Kizuna sejati :3 mencintai kebersamaan SasuNaru 8(w)8

Gomen ne, Ryuu gak bisa balas satu-satu reviewnya! *bows*

Seperti diawal, Ryuu memang mau banyakin cerita! :3  
jadi Ryuu akan balas Review dari PM atau menjawab review yang mengandung pertanyaan disini ^^

Gomen ya! m(_ _)m

Nah, karena Ryuu udah jawab pertanyaan readers(yang gak kejawab maaf, berarti Ryuu orangnya gak teliti#bows#) Ryuu mau nanya..

Apa fic ini layak untuk dilanjutkan?

Apa terlalu banyak typo(s)?

Terlalu drama?

Terlalu OOC?

Gak nyambung?

Apa misi tertinggi di Konoha adalah tingkat 'S'? O.o?

Apa Ryuu harus jampi-jampi Masashi Kishimoto buat ending Naruto, SasuNaru?

Hehe~ x)

Sekali lagi.. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! Buat readers yang udah baca dan reviewer yang sudah cape ngetik review untuk fic Ryuu~ *HUG!*

Ryuu gak nyangka kalau banyak review untuk orang amatiran kayak Ryuu TTATT #nangis bombay#

Sampai jumpa chap depan~! ^0^/

Saa~

**MIND TO—**

—**REVIEW?**

**OR..**

**FLAME? ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Met Again!

Dengan masih terisak, Naruto mencoba mempercepat larinya mencari Sasuke. Ia rela merubah rute yang awalnya mengejar Kiba menjadi belawanan arah. Naruto ingin menemui Sasuke sendiri dan membawanya pulang dengan tangannya sendiri. Hanya saja, kali ini Naruto ingin membawa Sasuke kembali karena dia menginginkan Sasuke untuknya, bukan untuk menepati janjinya pada Sakura.

Ya, dia tau kalau dia egois.. tapi, Naruto memang menginginkan Sasuke untuknya, bukan untuk Sakura atau yang lainnya.

SASUKE—HANYA—UNTUKNYA!

Dengan kegilaan yang menguasainya, Naruto mencari Sasuke sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak tau kemana ia memilih jalan. Yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah menemui Sasuke dan membawa Uchiha itu pulang, lalu mendeklarasikan kalau Uchiha Sasuke adalah milik Naruto, hanya untuk Naruto.

Sinar matahari yang menerangi hutan juga panasnya karena matahari sudah diatas kepala, tak membuat Naruto menghentikan larinya melompati pohon untuk istirahat atau meminum air. Ia tidak mau waktunya habis karena itu.

Keringat yang mengalir pun kini perlahan banyak dan jatuh seiring langkahnya yang tergesa. Ia tak membiarkan satu langkah pun terhenti, semakin cepat langkahnya, semakin cepat pula ia bisa menemui Sasuke. Dan karena kegilaannya untuk membawa Sasuke pulang untuknya, Naruto sama sekali tidak tau kalau dia memasuki area yang sangat berbahaya.

Rambut kuning yang basah karena keringat ditambah isakan kecil juga bekas airmata yang ada didekat matanya, membuat Uzumaki ini menjadi perhatian seseorang yang berada didalam hutan.

Sharigannya memandang tubuh yang melompati satu pohon ke pohon lain, juga pandangannya tak lepas dari wajah Naruto yang menyiratkan kesal, sedih, dan kemauan yang sangat besar. Detik kemudian, ia melebarkan matanya saat Uzumaki itu berhenti untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia.."

.

* * *

**Pheromones? PHEROMONES!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Canon, Lemon, Mpreg, Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

* * *

.

Naruto menghentikan larinya melompati pohon demi pohon ketika rasa mual kembali berputar diperutnya dan langsung naik keatas. Ia pun berhenti untuk memuntahkan cairan perutnya yang belum berisi apapun.

Berulang kali Naruto memuntahkan cairan dari perutnya, hingga ia merasa perutnya nyeri. Setelah ia merasa kalau ia tak akan muntah lagi, Naruto segera berdiri dan akan berlari.

Sayangnya, seseorang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata yang sama yang ia kenal. Hanya saja, ia tau kalau orang didepannya bukan orang yang ia cari. Bukan Sasuke.

"I—Itachi.." gumamnya, matanya sempat berkunang-kunang saat ia ingin berfokus melihat wajah orang yang sedikit tertutup karena krah jaket tinggi berlambang awan merah itu menghalangi wajah Itachi.

Itachi berdiri dipohon yang berada beberapa meter dari Naruto, mata sharingannya masih meneliti sesuatu yang aneh pada bocah Uzumaki ini. Hingga ia mendengar namanya tergumam dari mulut sang Uzumaki, Itachi beralih memandang wajah pucat itu.

"Sepertinya, baka otouto ku melakukan sesuatu pada mu, Uzumaki.." ujarnya, matanya tak lepas dari wajah pucat Naruto yang menunjukkan jika Uzumaki itu sedang tak berfokus padanya.

"Bu—kan uru—san mu!" ucap Naruto terbatah, pandangannya makin berkunang-kunang saat ia berusaha memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah.

"…" Itachi Cuma diam. Dia terus melihat Naruto dengan mata sharingannya, mengamati sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh.

Dan saat tubuh itu limbung lalu terjatuh dari pohon tinggi tempat Naruto berpijak, Itachi langsung melompat kebawah dan menangkap tubuh itu.

'_Tidak salah lagi,' _batin Itachi, ia menggendong Naruto a la pengantin lalu membawa Uzumaki itu ketempatnya.

"Bibit Uchiha harus di urus dengan baik." Bibirnya bergumam, seulas senyum menghias wajahnya ketika sekilas khayalan masa depan terlintas di pikirannya.

Baru kali ini Itachi merasa sesuatu menggebu-gebu didadanya setelah sekian lama dia tak merasakannya. Ya, Itachi sedang bahagia.

"Hn, baka no otouto!"

**～サスナル～**

Tok—Tok!

"Naruto! Oi! Apa kau didalam? Kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama!" Sakura berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu apartemen Naruto beberapa kali.

Sayangnya tak ada sahutan dari dalam, gadis pink ini pun langsung beranggapan kalau sang empunya sedang diluar.

"Hahh! Kau menyusahkan saja, Naruto!" helanya kesal, Sakura segera pergi dari apartemen Naruto dan mencarinya diluar.

.

.

"Kau tidak melihatnya?" Sakura bertanya pada Shion yang pagi itu sedang berjalan sambil mencari sarapan.

"Tidak. Sejak pagi tadi aku tidak melihat Naruto.." ucap Shion, gadis berambut blonde pucat ini menatap Sakura dengan dahi mengernyit. "Kau sudah cari ketempat biasanya, Sakura?"

Sakura menghela nafas, "Sudah! Tapi dia juga tidak ada disana! Ck! Naruto itu!" kesal Sakura, ia berkacak pinggang didepan Shion sambil matanya memandang jalan-jalan yang sedang dilewati para pejalan kaki. Ia menimbang-nimbang, harus mencari Naruto dimana lagi?

Tiba-tiba saja matanya menatap seorang bocah yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya. Syal panjang milik bocah itu terseret seraya tubuhnya berjalan, rambut coklat jabrignya berkibar lembut saat angin menerpa tubuh bocah itu. Sakura segera saja berjalan menghampiri bocah yang bernama Konohamaru tersebut.

"Konohamaru!"

Bocah yang dipanggil segera berjenggit kaget mendengar namanya dipanggil. Konohamaru segera membalikkan badannya dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. "Sakura-neechan?" gumamnya.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto, Konohamaru?" tanya gadis pink itu.

Konohamaru langsung menggeleng merasa memang sejak pagi tadi dia tak bertemu dengan Naruto. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya, mungkin saja saat dia nanti berjalan bertemu Naruto. Jadi dia bisa menyampaikan pesan Sakura? Siapa tau~

"Naruto dicari, Hokage." Jawab singkat gadis pink itu. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya? Benar?" tanyanya selidik, bisa saja bocah didepannya ini sedang bersengkokol dengan Naruto. Mengingat mereka sering bersongkokol untuk mengelabuinya.

"Tidak, Sakura-neechan~" jawab Konohamaru dengan nada sing a song. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Apa dia melihat Naruto, Sakura?" tanya seseorang dari belakang.

Sakura segera membalikkan badannya setelah tau kalau yang bertanya itu Shion, ia menjawab. "Belum. Aku bingung mau cari dimana lagi.." ujarnya lemas.

Konohamaru menatap Shion dari samping tubuh Sakura. Melihat wajah cantik wanita peramal itu, pipi Konohamaru memanas. "Cantik," gumamnya.

Sakura menoleh ke Konohamaru, "Terima kasih~" ucapnya senang, jarang-jarang ada yang memujinya selain Lee.

Konohamaru langsung menjelit tajam pada Sakura saat pujian yang ia gumamkan untuk Shion dijawab oleh Sakura. "Siapa yang memuji mu, nee-chan berdahi besar?!" serunya tak terima.

Sakura yang ternyata bercanda itu langsung membatu seketika saat mendengar 'dahi besar' dari Konohamaru. Dan..

Ehem.. Apa Author perlu menjelaskan kejadian selanjutnya yang menimpa Konohamaru?

Perlu?

Tidak? Baguslah~ ^^

Karena memang yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah mimpi buruk Konohamaru yang segera masuk rumah sakit. Poor Konohamaru T.T

Yang sabar Sakura! *puk! Puk!*

**～サスナル～**

Naruto merasa kalau tubuhnya sangat lemas, sampai-sampai membuka matanya saja sulit. Ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya sedang terbaring nyaman diatas sebuah..Um..paha?

"Dasar lemah.. Cuma gejala hamil saja kau sudah seperti ini." Sebuah suara berat disertai geraman itu memasuki indera pendengaran Naruto yang sudah mulai berfungsi pasca tidur lelapnya tadi.

"Tentu saja dia lemah. Kau tau kalau yang ia kandung darah Uchiha kan?" sebuah suara lagi masuk kependengaran sang Uzumaki.

"HUWAA! KAU! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI KERIPUT?!" teriakan yang cetarr-membahana-ula la- milik Kyuubi membuat Naruto terpaksa membuka matanya sedikit.

Bisa ia lihat kalau rubah besar yang ada dihadapannya sedang memasang wajah horor pada seseorang. Naruto pun dengan malas memerintahkan lehernya untuk menoleh ke seseorang yang membuat Kyuubi horor. Dan saat ia lihat, Naruto mengangkat alisnya—heran, walau masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur.

"Itachi.." gumamnya saat pandangannya melihat Itachi semakin jelas.

"Gaki, kau sudah sadar rupanya!" seru Kyuubi, ia mengelus rambut blonde Naruto yang basah karena keringat. "Tapi.. KENAPA KAU MEMBAWA KERIPUT INI KESINI?!" serunya lagi, kali ini disertai emosi karna melihat wajah Itachi.

"Aku.." gumam Naruto, ia melirik Itachi yang memasang wajah datar.

"Hei kau keriput!" seru Kyuubi, dia menunjuk wajah Itachi.

"Itachi.. Uchiha Itachi.." koreksi Itachi saat rubah besar itu memanggilnya dengan panggilan tak mengenakkan. Keriput?

"Terserah nama mu siapa! Bisa kau hilangkan sharingan yang kau aktifkan itu? Kau membuat ku tak nyaman. Lagi pula ini adalah tempat ku! Kenapa kau bisa disini?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi, ia segera membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan menuju meja yang sudah diduduki oleh dua orang. Satu pirang dan satu lagi merah.

Dan Naruto tau kalau itu kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya langsung menduduki diri diatas paha Kyuubi, atau sekarang ia panggil Kurama. Matanya menatap kedua orang tuanya lalu mendongak keatas—melihat wajah Kyuubi yang berekspresi datar.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya disebut gumaman.

Kyuubi menggeleng, dia tidak tau kenapa Minato dan Kushina yang sedang membelakanginya ini mengundang Itachi ketempatnya. Pakai acara ada meja dan kursi lagi segala.

Mata Naruto kembali menatap kedepan—melihat Itachi yang duduk dengan jubah yang sudah ia lepas dan disampirkan kekursi. Sepertinya mereka akan mulai membicarakan suatu hal.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Minato-jiisan, Kushina-baasan.." ucap Itachi, basa-basi. Ia yang duduk dihadapan sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum lembut, tangannya yang bertompang pada meja dijadikannya penahan dagunya—khas Uchiha. "Sepertinya adik ku melakukan sesuatu dengan anak kalian. Sampai—

"Ah! Tidak usah dirisaukan! Aku malah senang kok! Haha.." Kushina tertawa, ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya pada Itachi. "Sasuke-kun hebat sampai membuat Naru-chan ku seperti itu!" ujarnya bangga. Naruto yang dengar cengok, dan Kyuubi masih bereskpresi datar.

"Tapi, apa adikmu bisa dipercayakan, Itachi? Dia tidak di Konoha, dan Naru-chan ku itu pasti sangat kesulitan. Sampai itu terjadi aku akan—

BLETAK!

"Haha~ jangan didengarkan suami ku, Itachi-kun!" seru Kushina, tangannya yang masih berada diatas kepala Minato ia tekan dan memutar hingga membuat sang Yondaime meringis kesakitan.

"Soal itu tenang saja, Minato-jiisan.." Itachi tersenyum charming, membuat Kushina blushing dan Kyuubi yang dibelakang sana juga. "Aku mempunyai rencana yang bagus.." Itachi mengkedipkan matanya pada Kyuubi.

Kushina yang merasa mendapat kedipan genit Itachi disertai senyuman charming Uchiha sulung langsung terdiam dan wajahnya memerah malu. Dan kemudian..

"KYAAA~" segalak-galaknya Kushina, ia juga perempuan. Mendapat kedipan dari lelaki tampan itu bisa melupakan statusnya yang beranak satu dan mempunyai suami. Jadinya ia terbang ke langit tujuh sekarang. Walau dia salah sangka.

Minato yang mendapat jitakan dari istrinya tadi hanya bisa meringis kesakitan sambil menatap tajam Itachi yang berani-beraninya berkedip genit pada istrinya. Dasar Uchiha! Bisakah tidak mengumbar ketampanan? Huh?!

BRUK!

"HUWAA! KURAMA! KURAMA! KAU KENAPA?!" dibelakang sana, Naruto yang masih heran dengan Itachi yang datang ketempat Kyuubi juga suatu hal yang dibicarakan orang tuanya dan Itachi, kini harus dikejutkan oleh Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba pingsan dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Rubah betina yang dibilang berumur ratusan tahun itu ternyata tak kuat menerima kedipan genit dari sang Uchiha Itachi. Walau dia rubah berekor sembilan dan galak, dia juga betina. Tak bisa menahan aura sang Uchiha yang membuat dirinya tak berdaya dan jatuh pingsan. Lebay memang, tapi? Inilah kenyataannya. Sang rubah terpana oleh Uchiha Itachi.

Ehem! =v=

**～サスナル～**

Naruto membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ruangan gelap yang ia tempati membuat dia tak tau kalau sedang berada dimana. Hingga kesadarannya penuh, Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya lalu menatap kesegala arah tempat itu.

Dari yang ia lihat dengan bantuan sinar matahari yang jauh disana, juga dengan merasakan bebatuan yang ada didekatnya dan merasa kalau tempat ini cukup lembab, Naruto memperkirakan kalau dia sedang berada didalam gua.

"Kau sadar rupanya, Uzumaki.." sebuah sharingan menyolok terang didalam kegelapan dengan sinar yang sedikit itu.

Naruto sempat melebarkan matanya memperkirakan kalau sharingan itu milik Sasuke, detik kemudian ia menyadari kalau sharingan tersebut beda dengan Sasuke. Ia langsung mendapat jawaban siapa orang yang ada didalam gua bersama dengannya ini.

"Itachi.." desis Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum tipis dibalik krah tinggi jubah Akatsuki nya. Ia yang sedikit lega karna kondisi Naruto membaik, sedikit lebih terbuka pada Naruto. Hey, Uchiha ini tau sesuatu yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto, apalagi ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang adik. Tentu, Uchiha Itachi tak mensia-siakan keadaan.

"Kau mencari Sasuke.." ucap Itachi, membuat iris biru yang ia lihat melebar. Merasa terkejut karena yang ia rencanakan diketahui Itachi. Itachi mendengus geli, "Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu mengejar baka otouto ku itu. Sebentar lagi pasti dia akan menemui mu." Ucap Itachi, matanya memandang lurus ke safir itu. "Atau tepatnya aku." Lanjutnya mengoreksi.

Sebelah alis Naruto naik, ia memandang pemilik mata sharingan tersebut. Merasa jika omongan Itachi bisa ia pegang, Naruto tersenyum. Yakin kalau Sasuke akan menemuinya.. Juga Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. bagaimana bisa kau dengan adik ku melakukan 'itu' sampai kau 'begitu'?" tanya Itachi dengan bahasa ambigu—menurut Naruto.

Dahi sang Uzumaki mengernyit tak mengerti lalu beberapa saat kemudian setelah ia mengerti maksud kata-kata Itachi, wajah Naruto memerah dan nafasnya terasa hilang. "E—EHH?! BAGAIMANA KAU TAU KALAU AKU DAN TEME—TIDAAKK!" ia pun berteriak frustasi merasa hal yang saharusnya hanya ia, Sasuke, beberapa orang dan Tuhan yang tau, bisa diketahui Itachi yang padahal tak berada didekat mereka selama ini.

**～サスナル～**

Konoha hari ini sangat sibuk karena ulah seseorang. Para ANBU hari ini juga harus bersibuk ria untuk mencari gundukan pirang yang dikenal Konoha sebagai pahlawan mereka. Sayangnya.. berapa ratus Shinobi atau berapa pun kompi ANBU yang diterjun ke lapangan untuk mencari pahlawan mereka atas perintah sang Hokage, dia tak pernah akan ditemukan di Konoha.

Karena memang empu yang dicari tidak ada di Konoha~

"Laporan Hokage-sama!" seorang ANBU berlutut dibelakang Tsunade. Setelah mendapat anggukan Hokage yang sedang membelakanginya—ANBU wanita yang meggunakan topeng 'inu' itu segera melaporkan hasil pencarian para ANBU. "Uzumaki Naruto diperkirakan tidak ada di Konoha. Kamar yang kami selidiki tidak menampakan tanda atau surat dari Naruto. Tapi kami menemukan kinagashi ini, Hokage-sama.."

Tsunade membalikkan badannya lalu menghampiri sang ANBU yang tengah berlutut. Ia meraih kinagashi yang disodorkan sang ANBU. Tsunade pun meneliti kinagashi tersebut.

Dan saat melihat lambang kipas dibelakang baju tersebut, Tsunade menggertakkan giginya. "Uchiha.." desisnya tak suka. Sang ANBU mendongak menatap sang Hokage, meminta hal apa yang harus mereka lakukan. "Cari Uzumaki Naruto dimana pun. Berikan informasi pada Shikamaru untuk juga mencari Uzumaki Naruto serta Sasuke. AKU MAU SEMUANYA MENCARI ANAK ITU!" teriakan sang Hokage yang terakhir segera menjadi perintah mutlak sang ANBU dan Shinobi lainnya.

Konoha huru-hara!

**～サスナル～**

"Bagaimana Gaara? Apa Naruto kau temukan?"

Pertanyaan yang mendatang untuknya ia hiraukan, sang Kazekage yang sedang sibuk dengan pencarian sahabatnya menganggap sang kakak hanya sebuah angin lewat. Dengan sebelah mata yang menutup, Gaara mencari Naruto dengan menggunakan Daisan no Me atau mata ketiga.

"Gaara?"

"…"

"Oi!"

"…"

"Ga—

"Bisakah kau diam?" Shukaku bersuara, membuat Kankurou terdiam ditempat.

"Ka—kau—

Shukaku menoleh ke Kankurou dan mendeathglare kakak kedua dari Gaara tersebut. "Apa? Kalau kau mencari Gaara, dia sedang ku suruh istarahat. Asal kau tau, bercinta dengan Hyuu—

"**Ya! Teruskan saja omongan mu itu, Shukaku! Bilang pada Kankurou kalau Kazekage bercinta dengan Hyuuga Neji!" **teriak Gaara didalam sana, membuat Shukaku terdiam dan segera melanjutkan kerjaannya tadi. Mencari Naruto.

"Apa? Tadi kau mau bilang apa, Shukaku?" Kankurou yang menyimak perkataan Shukaku menjadi penasaran, dia pun mendesak Shukaku agar berbicara lagi. "Oi! Yang tadi kau bicarakan itu apa?!"

"Bukan apa-apa.." jawab Shukaku, dia segera membuka kedua matanya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Kankurou yang mati penasaran.

"O—Oi! Cih! Rakun itu memang mengesalkan kalau sudah keluar!"

.

"**Bagaimana? Apa Naruto sudah kau temukan?"**

"Belum.. dan kurasa dia tidak ada di Konoha."

"**Jadi? Dia sedang dalam misi?"**

"Kurasa tidak, Kazekage-sama.. dan bisa kah kau diam? Kau perlu istirahat setelah semalaman dengan Hyuuga itu."

"**A—Apa kau bilang?"**

"Tidak ada."

Kazekage terdiam dengan wajah merengut didalam sana, tak jauh dengan Shukaku yang juga merengut saat menemui seseorang.

"Saiken.." desis Shukaku tak suka.

Saiken alias Utakata yang sudah lebih baik keadaannya, segera diperbolehkan pulang oleh pihak rumah sakit. Patah tulang belakang karena sang Hokage, sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Jangan heran, selain karena mempunyai Saiken didalam tubuhnya, Utakata juga diobati langsung oleh Hokage. Hitung-hitung permintaan maaf sang Hokage pada mantan missing-nin Kirigakure tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang ikut mencari seseorang, hm?" Saiken menyeringai senang melihat wajah rengutan Kazekage yang dikuasai Shukaku. "Apa kau sudah menemukannya, Shu-ka-ku?"

"Kalau 'iya' kenapa? Kalau 'tidak' kenapa?" balas Shukaku skartistik(?).

Saiken terkekeh, "Kalau 'iya' selamat~ kalau 'tidak'.. pa-yah!" ejek Saiken, ia tertawa renyah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Seperti kau akan menemukan Naruto saja.." ucap Shukaku malas, dia berjalan melewati Saiken sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Tentu aku akan menemukan Naruto.." ujar Saiken tiba-tiba, membuat langkah Shukaku berhenti.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan Naruto?" tanya Shukaku. Mereka saling membelakangi. "Atau kau dalang dibalik semua ini, Saiken?" Shukaku mencibir.

"Che, jangan asal tuduh saja, pendek!" balas Saiken—kesal karena dituduh sembarangan. Ia membalikkan badannya hingga dua bijuu ini saling berhadapan. Dengan Shukaku yang mendongak—karena memang tubuh Gaara lebih pendek dari Utakata.

Perempetan muncul dikepala Shukaku, ia menatap tajam Saiken sambil mendongak. "Jika saja tubuh ini tidak mempunyai aura uke yang membadai, aku pasti lebih tinggi dari mu, siput berlendir!"

Saiken tersenyum lebar, "Heh? Benarkah?" Saiken mendekati wajah Gaara memperkecil jarak mereka. "Kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi.. pada dasarnya dari dulu kau memang PENDEK.."

TWITCH!

Shukaku tersenyum lebar dengan kedutan yang cukup banyak diwajahnya ia mendoronga kepala Saiken dengan satu jari tangan kanannya. "Tapi setidaknya aku tidak pernah diperolok sejak dulu, siput~"

TWITCH! TWITCH!

"O—oh~ sekarang bawa-bawa masa lalu eh?" tangan Saiken kini berada diatas kepala Gaara, ia pun mencengkram surai merah milik Gaara. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau yang pertama seenaknya menghina ku!"

Shukaku yang tak terima menarik yukata Saiken hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat sampai-sampai kening mereka sudah menempel. "Heh! Memang kenapa kalau aku yang pertama? Kau iri?" Shukaku menyeringai.

Dua bijuu yang dalam emosi berat karena betina yang mereka perebutkan dulu itu hilang, makin 'panas'.

"DASAR BIJUU JEL—

"KYAAA! HINT!"

Teriakan menggelegar milik seorang perempuan membuat dua bijuu yang masing-masing mengusai jinchurikinya—menoleh dan mendapati si kunoichi blonde alias Ino.

Dua bijuu itu saling menaikan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian saat melihat teman si blonde yang dikenal Shukaku sebagai mata-mata yang diutus Neji untuk mengamati Gaara selama di Konoha—langsung meruntuhkan niatnya untuk berkelahi dengan Saiken. Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dari Hyuuga. Siapapun Hyuuga itu!

Shukaku terlalu trauma dengan Hyuuga sejak kejadian 'itu' pada Gaara.

"Bye, Saiken!" dan Shukaku dengan tubuh Gaara segera menghilang ditiup angin—menjadi pasir.

"O—Oi! Urusan kita—cih! Dasar pengecut!"

Hinata yang menjadi biang perginya Shukaku kini menjadi perhatian Ino dan Saiken, sedangkan sang empunya Cuma memiringkan kepalanya—heran. "A—apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanyanya.

Ino melongos dari pandangan Hinata, "Kau merusak hint, Hinata!"

"A—apa?"

"Kau buat si PENDEK itu pergi, cih!" Saiken berdecih kesal.

"H—hah?!"

Dan sang Hime dari klan Hyuuga pun Cuma bisa tertunduk sambil memainkan jarinya—merasa bersalah.

Yang sabar! *puk! Puk!*

**～サスナル～**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Suigetsu menatap harap pada Karin yang tengah mengobati luka Sasuke yang terdapat di lengan hingga kedada kirinya.

"Aku rasa Sasuke-kun masih shock. Kau tau kan kalau sejak tiga hari yang lalu Cuma Sasuke-kun dan Juugo yang tidak istirahat?" Suigetsu mengangguk—menyutujui perkataan gadis berambut merah itu. "Dan Sasuke terlalu memikirkan Itachi atau Naruto.. Mungkin? Sampai dia tidak sepeka biasanya.." gadis yang masih menyukai Uchiha bungsu itu hanya bisa menatap prihatin Sasuke.

"Jadi, kita akan berdiam diri sampai Sasuke sadar?" Suigetsu bertanya entah pada siapa, matanya tertuju pada Sasuke.

Masih jelas diingatan Suigetsu berjam-jam yang lalu, orang yang memimpin kelompok ini terkena ledakan dari jebakan yang dibuat ninja perompak—yang biasanya ingin merampas barang-barang yang dibawa para ninja atau warga yang ditengah misi. Ledakan yang cukup besar itu membuat Sasuke yang pikirannya kosong ditambah stamina yang kurang—shock saat tubuhnya terkena ledakan dan terlempar beberapa meter dari lokasi ledakan itu terjadi. Dan menyebabkan orang paling peka diantara mereka tak sadarkan diri dengan luka di lengan kirinya hingga kedada. Walau tidak terluka parah.

Suigetsu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pohon yang ada dibelakang tubuhnya, matanya menatap Karin yang terus saja mengobati Sasuke dikuil kecil yang ada ditengah hutan. Kemudian matanya melihat kearah lain saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dilihatnya Juugo yang datang dengan menenteng beberapa ranting untuk malam yang akan datang. Sepertinya mereka harus beristirahat disini, karena jarak menuju desa terdekat sangat jauh, ditambah mereka masih lelah.

Juugo menaruh ranting-ranting yang ia ambil didalam hutan sana—ke dekat Suigetsu. Setelah selesai, ia menegakkan tubuhnya, merenggakan otot-ototnya yang sedikit pegal.

Lalu, seekor burung menghampiri Juugo dan bertengger dibahu bidang laki-laki berambut orange tersebut. Juugo tersenyum lalu mengelus burung itu—mempersilahkan burung itu memberikannya informasi.

Suigetsu melirik Juugo yang lagi-lagi berbincang dengan hewan. Ia memutar bola matanya merasa heran kenapa bisa ada orang yang bicara dengan hewan seperti Juugo.

Karin yang sudah selesai mengobati Sasuke, duduk disamping tubuh Sasuke. Matanya menatap Juugo yang sepertinya serius mendengar burung pembawa informasi itu. Dan saat burung itu kembali terbang, Karin menatap Juugo dengan alis terangkat. Terlebih wajah Juugo yang menampakan sedikit.. panik?

"Juugo?"

"Kita dikejar ANBU Konoha.." ucap Juugo, berhasil membuat Karin dan Suigetsu melotot tak percaya.

"A—Apa? Bagaimana bisa?" Suigetsu langsung berdiri dan menarik krah jubah Juugo. "Memangnya ada apa?!"

"Suigetsu! Tenanglah!" Karin segera berdiri dan menghampiri Juugo dan Suigetsu, ia menarik si Hiu menjauh dari Juugo. Setelah berhasil menenangkan Suigetsu yang benar-benar kaget, Karin menatap Juugo. "Kenapa bisa?"

Juugo melirik Sasuke yang masih tak sadarkan diri didalam kuil, ia lalu menatap Karin. "Naruto pergi dari Konoha dan dari bukti yang ada, Sasuke yang membawa Naruto pargi."

"Tapi! Kita—

"Sasuke memang tidak membawa pergi Naruto." potong Juugo, "Ada dua kemungkinan.." Juugo menatap Suigetsu dan Karin, "Dia diculik, atau dia mengejar Sasuke sendirian.." ucap Juugo.

Didalam kuil, tanpa diketahui Suigetsu dan lainnya, Sasuke mulai sadarkan diri. Mata onyxnya melirik Juugo yang sepertinya sedikit panik, dahinya berkerut heran dan berusaha mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya dengan jaraknya cukup jauh. Tapi sayang, karna jarak yang terlalu jauh, Sasuke tak mendengar apa pun yang mereka bicarakan.

Lalu matanya menatap langit biru yang terhalangi pohon-pohon tinggi. Ia merasa rindu dengan sosok pemilik mata biru langit itu.

"Naruto.."

**～サスナル～**

Seingat Kiba dia dan yang lain—baru menjalankan misi sekitar beberapa jam, dan sekarang mereka harus berhenti dan menunggu ketua yang memimpin misi ini berbincang dengan beberapa ANBU. Kiba terpaksa harus duduk diatas pohon sambil menatap malas Shikamaru yang ada dibawah, bahkan saking lamannya Shikamaru berbincang dengan ANBU itu, Akamaru yang tadinya Cuma istirahat kini tertidur dibelakang tubuhnya. Anjing besar itupun menjadi sandarannya.

"Ku dengar semua ANBU diterjunkan kesegala tempat." Shino berucap, cukup mengagetkan bungsu Inuzuka yang tengah termenung menatap Shikamaru. Shino yang kini disamping Kiba sambil berdiri— menepuk kepala jabrig itu pelan. "Jangan berpikir terlalu sulit, otak mu nanti tidak mampu." Ujarnya membuat Kiba berkedut kesal.

Kiba menepis tepukan Shino dikepalanya, ia menatap tajam laki-laki berkrah tinggi dengan kacamata itu. "Ya, aku akui kalau aku tidak pintar seperti kau dan si Rusa itu! Tapi setidaknya aku lebih pintar dari Naruto!"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto," Neji yang ada diranting pohon—diatas Kiba melempar gulungan kertas ke Kiba. "Kita mendapat tugas tambahan selain menangkap Uchiha itu."

Kiba membuka gulungan kertas yang ditangkapnya dan ia pun membaca isinya. "Ti—tidak mungkin! Naruto diculik Sasuke?!" teriak Kiba—shock.

"Kurasa Naruto-kun tidak diculik." Sai muncul dari atas lalu mendarat disamping Neji yang ada diatas Kiba. "Naruto mengejar Sasuke." Lanjutnya, ia duduk bersila disamping Neji yang berjongkok.

"Mengejar Sasuke? Kenapa bisa?" Kiba mendongak dan menatap dua orang yang ada diatasnya.

"Bukankah tiga tahun yang lalu, Naruto-kun ikut dalam misi ini?" tanya Sai, Kiba mengangguk. "Dan waktu kita diberi misi ini, Naruto-kun tidak ikut dan bahkan tidak boleh ikut atau tahu tentang misi ini. Dan salah satu dari kita ada yang membocorkan misi ini padanya." Sai menatap lurus kearahnya.

"Membocorkan? Siapa yang membocorkan misi ini?" tanya Kiba balik, semua yang ada disana menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang membocorkan misi ini, kau, bodoh!" teriak Shikamaru dari bawah. Pemuda Nara yang terkenal dengan ahli strategi ini Cuma berdiri sendirian disana. ANBU yang tadi bersamanya sudah kembali melanjutkan misi.

"Aku? Enak saja! Aku tidak ember seperti Naruto!" sanggah Kiba, ia menunjuk Shika dengan kedutan dikepalanya, "Jangan tuduh sembarangan dong!"

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "Ya, kau tidak ember. Tapi, kau menceritakan misi ini pada Chouji dan ibu mu 'kan?" balas Shikamaru, Kiba terdiam.

Dan keterdiaman sang Inuzuka Kiba pun menjadi jawaban kenapa si jinchuriki Konoha melarikan diri.

"Baka.." gumam semua orang disana, terkecuali Kiba yang masih terdiam dan memikirkan betapa bodohnya ia menceritakan misi rahasia ini pada yang lain. Walaupun itu sahabatnya dan ibunya.

"Hehehe~"

**～サスナル～**

"Ne, ne~ Itachi-nii.. Kau tidak membawa ku kemarkas Akatsuki kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ia sedikit cemas pada keadaannya saat ini. Digendong Itachi dan dibawa oleh missing-nin Konoha yang paling diincar—ke suatu tempat membuat pikiran-pikiran aneh di otaknya berputar. Hei! Itachi itu masih anggota Akatsuki, ingat?

"Mungkin sangat mudah membawa mu kesana." Jawab Itachi, Naruto tersentak dan ingin turun dari punggung Itachi. "Tapi sayangnya calon keponakan ku lebih berharga dari pada rubah tua mu itu.." Naruto bernafas lega, dan Kyuubi berteriak kesal didalam sana.

"Um.. Kurama bilang kalau Itach-nii 'sialan' lalu dia bilang 'walau aku tua, aku tidak keriputan seperti mu'." Ucap Naruto menyampaikan kekesalan Kyuubi didalam sana.

Itachi tertawa renyah mendengar kata-kata tak bernada dari Naruto. Pasti sangat emosional kalau ia mendengar sendiri dari mulut rubah itu. "Heh.. sampaikan saja salam ku padanya.." ujar Itachi. Naruto segera menyampaikannya pada Kyuubi.

"Ano.. Itachi-nii, Kurama bilang—DASAR KERIPUT SIALAN!" Kyuubi yang sangat kesal, langsung menguasai tubuh Naruto. Sontak, Naruto yang ada digendongan Itachi digunakan Kyuubi untuk melancarkan kekesalannya pada Uchiha sulung. "APA MAKSUD MU 'SALAM', HAH?!" Kyuubi menjambak rambut panjang Itachi.

Itachi yang mendapat tarikan dirambutnya tiba-tiba saja tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Ia pun jatuh dengan dadanya yang menyentuh tanah lebih dulu, disusul tubuh Naruto yang dikuasai Kyuubi menimpa punggungnya.

"DASAR KERIPUT SIALAN!" Kyuubi terus menarik rambut Itachi.

Itachi segera membalik badannya dan menahan tangan Kyuubi yang masih ingin menjambak rambutnya. Wajah serius yang ditampakan Itachi reflek membuat Kyuubi terdiam. Detik kemudian, Itachi tertawa lepas bahkan terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Naruto yang sedikit berubah karena Kyuubi yang menguasainya.

Kyuubi melihat Itachi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak jadi blusshing sendiri, wajah itu semakin tampan saat tertawa—menurutnya. Tak terasa karena terlalu terpukau, Kyuubi mendekati wajah Itachi hingga hidung Naruto dan Itachi bersentuhan. Iris merah itu menatap lurus onyx yang mirip dengan orang yang menanamkan bibitnya pada Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Itachi.."

Dan feromon Kyuubi yang seharusnya sudah menghilang—kembali menguar dan menyebar.

**～サスナル～**

Ten-Ten dan Shizune yang berada didalam ruangan Hokage hanya bisa terdiam dengan kepala sesekali menggeleng-geleng heran. Karena, didepan mereka dua wanita yang 'mungkin' memiliki sifat dan kekuatan yang sama itu saling melakukan hal panik mereka masing-masing.

Tsunade yang panik dengan Naruto, hanya bisa meminum sakenya sebanyak-banyak mungkin sambil menunggu laporan yang diberikan Sai atau ANBU lainnya. Jika sampai malam keberadaan Naruto belum diketahui, Tsunade akan mengangkat misi ini ke misi dunia Shinobi karena ini berkaitan dengan missing-nin yang dikejar-kejar Konoha, apalagi Naruto jinchuriki, Akatsuki juga pasti akan mudah menangkapnya disuatu tempat. Apalagi Kyuubi sedang dalam keadaan pembagian chakra untuk bibit yang sudah ditanam oleh si sialan itu! Pasti Naruto tidak akan sekuat kemarin saat menyelamatkan diri nanti. Tsunade jadi misuh-misuh sendiri memikirkannya.

Sedangkan Sakura, yang benar-benar panik karena Naruto menghilang, apalagi Kyuubi masih dalam keadaan musim kawin—menuurutnya—bisa saja mengeluarkan feromonnya dan membuat keadaan mengancam bagi Naruto. Jika itu benar terjadi nanti, ia tidak akan segan-segan menanam orang yang berani menyentuh Naruto kedalam tanah dengan shanaronya! Karena, menurutnya Naruto harus mempunyai pejantan yang benar-benar bermutu! Kalau Gaara dan Utakata tidak termasuk dalam perhitungannya, setidaknya… Sasuke atau Itachi.

Memikirkan dua orang missing-nin dan salah satunya adalah orang ia cintai, Sakura jadi pusing sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin men-shanaro sesuatu.

Jadilah ruangan Hokage mencekam karena dua wanita ini saling mengeluarkan aura hitam karena pikiran mereka sendiri.

Shizune dan Ten-Ten Cuma bisa diam dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Ko—Kowai!"

**～サスナル～**

"Ano.. Ino-chan.." Hinata menarik tangan Ino meminta gadis pirang itu berhenti berjalan.

Ino pun menuruti Hinata. Ia berbalik badan untuk melihat gadis berambut hitam itu menunduk dengan muka merah. "Kau—sakit Hinata?" tanya Ino—khawatir.

Hinata segera menggelang, ia mendongak lalu menatap Ino dengan wajah merahnya. "E—etto.. a—aku mau nanya sesuatu.." ujarnya gugup, Ino segera mengangguk—mempersilahkan. "A—Apa didalam tubuh manusia bisa memiliki dua chakra yang berbeda?" tanyanya.

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tentu tidak ada." Jawabnya.

"Tapi—

"Kecuali kalau manusia itu berjenis kelamin perempuan dan sedang mengandung. Itu mungkin saja." Jelas Ino, Hinata terdiam. Merasa jika temannya tak mengerti, Ino menghela nafas dan menjelaskannya. "Seorang perempuan yang memiliki dua chakra didalam tubuhnya itu berarti sedang mengandung. Biasanya itu sekitar empat atau enam minggu, sebelum chakra itu menjadi satu dan menjadi chakra baru. Nah, chakra baru itulah membentuk janin bayi!" Ino menjelaskannya, Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi Ino-chan—

"Ah!" Potong Ino sebelum Hinata menanyakan satu hal lagi, "Aku tak heran kalau kau bertanya seperti itu. Hinata punya byakugan pasti sedikit heran melihat dua chakra didalam tubuh manusia 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk, "Selain kau, yang bisa melihat dua chakra ditubuh manusia yaitu klan Uchiha dan pengguna rinnegan, sedangkan klan Inuzuka Cuma bisa mencium dua bau khas didalam satu tubuh manusia!"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan penjelasan Ino. Ia ingin bilang sesuatu, tapi.. Ini pasti akan mengejutkan Ino. "Um.. Ino-chan.." Hinata memainkan jari telunjuknya—gugup.

"Ya?" Ino tersenyum, "Jika kau ingin bertanya, silahkan saja!"

"Um.. Aku bukan ingin bertanya, Ino-chan.. Aku cuma mau bilang.." Hinata tertunduk, mukanya memerah sampai ketelinga.

Ino yang melihat tingkah Hinata melotot sendiri, dan pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai merasuki otaknya tentang Hinata. "Jangan bilang—

Hinata mendongak lalu menatap Ino intens, "Berarti yang ku lihat kemarin itu, adalah Naruto-kun yang sedang proses mengandung? Yang beberapa minggu lagi akan menjadi janin?"

"Yep! Benar sekali! Naruto yang sedang hamil!" Ino berseru dengan telunjuk kanannya yang terangkat. Ia senang kalau pikirannya yang aneh-aneh itu tak terjadi pada Hinata! Melainkan Naruto!

Tunggu dulu!

Ino terdiam dengan telunjuk masih terangkat dan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar perlahan-lahan mengecil. Wajah Ino pun kini terlihat bodoh didepan Hinata.

Naruto hamil?

Na—ru—to ha—mil?

"Kau bercanda 'kan Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku memang lihat Naruto-kun memiliki dua chakra dalam tubuhnya."

Ino menarik jaket Hinata hingga Hime dari Hyuuga itu berada dekat dengan wajah Ino. "Jadi kau tidak bohong?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, "Ti—Tidak Ino-chan.."

Ino melepaskan Hinata lalu berjalan beberapa langkah dan kembali lagi kehadapan Hinata. "Bener gak bohong?" Hinata menggeleng, "Um!" Ino pun mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya—melangkah beberapa kali dan berhenti. "INI MASALAH BESAR! KITA TIDAK TAU SIAPA PEJANTAN NARUTO! HUUUUWAAAA!" Ino berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri, ia pun bahkan tak peduli jika orang-orang melihatnya aneh.

"I—Ino-chan! Te—Tenanglah!" pinta Hinata, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Ino.

Ino menahan tangan Hinata, ia membalikkan badannya lalu memandang Hinata intens. "Kita harus memberitahukan ini pada Sakura." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah, Hinata merinding seketika. Jadilah, ia Cuma bisa mengangguk.

Mendapat persetujuan dari Hinata, Ino langsung berlari—pergi entah kemana sambil berteriak, "SAAAAKUUUURRRRAAA!" yang berhasil mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang dan Hinata yang memandangnya horor.

**～サスナル～**

Itachi menarik Naruto saat sebuah stand ramen di desa kecil yang mereka masuki terlihat oleh Naruto. Itachi mendengus kesal karena seberapa kali pun dia menarik Naruto untuk tidak kesana si Uzumaki ini tetap ingin kesana.

Jadilah Itachi menggendongnya seperti karung beras dan membawa Uzumaki ini kepenginapan, karena perjalan mereka dari hutan ke sini—juga peristiwa 'penyerangan' Kyuubi yang tak ingin Itachi ceritakan—memakan waktu yang sangat lama. Hingga tak terasa saat mereka sampai disebuah desa—yang diketahui Itachi tempatnya para ninja perompak berkumpul—hari sudah mulai malam.

Itachi masuk kesebuah penginapan yang langsung disambut oleh wanita-wanita cantik berdada besar—yang berusaha menggoda Itachi—dengan Naruto yang masih dipundaknya. Ia memesan satu kamar yang memiliki dua tempat tidur. Dan beberapa saat kemudian penjaga penginapan itu memberinya kunci kamar dan beberapa foto wanita. Itachi menolak foto-foto yang disodorkan oleh penjaga itu, membuat wanita-wanita yang berkumpul didekat Itachi mendesah kecewa.

"Itachi-nii.." Naruto melirik Itachi yang sedang berjalan sambil menggendongnya.

"Hn?" sahut Itachi, ia menurunkan Naruto saat nomor kamar penginapannya ia temukan.

Naruto mendekati Itachi sambil menyenggol badan Uchiha sulung tersebut. "Ne, ne, Itachi-nii kenapa tidak memilih kakak-kakak cantik tadi?" Naruto bertanya sambil kedua tangannya memegang dada, "Padahal dadanya sama seperti Tsunade-baachan loh!" Naruto membayangkan hal mesum didalam otaknya jika Itachi tadi memilih satu diantaranya.

Itachi menyentil kening Naruto saat pemikiran remajanya mulai keluar, "Aku tidak suka memakai barang bekas, Naruto." Ia pun mendorong pintu kamar penginapannya dan masuk, meninggalkan Naruto yang berusaha memikirkan maksud kata-kata Itachi.

"Jika kau tidak masuk, aku akan menutup pintunya, Naruto-kun!" seruan Itachi yang sudah didalam kamar berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. Uzumaki ini pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

**～サスナル～**

Sasuke masih ingat jika beberapa waktu yang lalu ia terbangun dengan luka bakar ringan didaerah lengan hingga kedadanya. Lalu ia bertanya kepada Juugo apa yang terjadi padanya dan pada saat itulah sebuah rombongan yang ia kenal menyerang Taka hingga ia dan lainnya harus berpencar dan dikejar oleh salah satu rombongan penyerangan tadi.

Ia pun kini terpaksa harus berhenti lari karena rasa nyeri dari lukanya, ditambah staminanya yang sangat kurang dan ia pun juga harus menghadapi dua orang yang datang kehadapannya, membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Dimana Naruto, Sasuke?" pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu berdiri beberapa meter darinya dengan seseorang yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai penggantinya di team tujuh.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya saat pertanyaan aneh itu merasuk kedalam pendengarannya, "Tentu saja dia ada dirumahnya, dan sedang memakan banyak cup ramen, Shikamaru.." Sasuke mendengus geli membayangkan apa yang dikatakannya tadi.

Sai yang berada dibelakang Shikamaru maju beberapa langkah hingga ia berdampingan dengan Shikamaru. "Naruto-kun tidak ada di Konoha, Sasuke-kun.."

Mata Sasuke melebar saat Sai mengatakannya dengan santai. Ia langsung berdiri lalu menghampiri Sai dan menarik krah bajunya, "Apa maksudmu Naruto tidak ada di Konoha?!"

Shikamaru segera menarik Sasuke manjauh dari Sai, "Kau harus tenang Uchiha." Shikamaru memandang Sasuke, "Naruto pergi dari Konoha setelah mendengar misi tiga tahun lalu kami laksanakan." Ujarnya menjelaskan, Sasuke menggeram kesal. "Kami tau kalau si bodoh itu pasti mengejar mu dan kami ingin kau ikut kami ke Konoha. Agar Naruto bisa pulang karena kau disana." Shikamaru sudah siap dengan memegang sebuah kertas segel.

Sasuke segera menatap kedua orang didepannya dengan tatapan datar. Ketika ia akan menyerahkan diri demi kembalinya Naruto ke Konoha, aroma yang sudah dihafal Sasuke membuat si bungsu Uchiha langsung melompat pergi.

"Oi!" Shikamaru segera mengejar Sasuke, begitu pula dengan Sai.

Tapi, disaat pengejaran mereka hampir berhasil mendekati Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ninja perompak datang dan menyerang Shikamaru serta Sai. Dengan terpaksa mereka harus meladeni ninja-ninja perompak tersebut.

"Tch, mendokusai!"

.

Sasuke masih berusaha mencium aroma yang ia sangat ia hafal agar tak kehilangan arah, serta sharingan nya ia aktifkan untuk mencari sebuah chakra yang ia kenal. Saat mata merahnya memandang sebuah desa kecil, Sasuke langsung menuju kesana. Aroma yang diketahui Sasuke milik Kyuubi tersebut, makin kuat dan makin dekat.

Uchiha bungsu langsung masuk kedalam perkampungan warga yang ramai. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dengan sharingan. Saat matanya melihat beberapa penginapan, Sasuke langsung menuju kesana.

Menghiraukan tatapan menggoda dari wanita penghibur disana, Sasuke segera masuk kedalam sebuah penginapan.

"Irasshaiima—tuan?!" penjaga penginapan segera mengejar Sasuke yang seenaknya langsung masuk kedalam penginapan tanpa permisi. "Tuan!" penjaga wanita itu mencoba mengejar Sasuke yang berlari naik kelantai dua.

Sasuke melirik kebelakang, ia tak peduli jika penjaga itu mengejarnya. Sekarang aroma Kyuubi makin dekat, Sasuke yakin satu dari puluhan pintu penginapan ini didalamnya ada Naruto.

Lalu langkah Sasuke terhenti disebuah pintu. Aroma Kyuubi sangat kuat ia cium berasal dari kamar ini.

"Tuan!"

Tanpa memperdulikan penjaga yang ingin menariknya keluar, Sasuke segera menendang pintu kamar penginapan tersebut.

—BRAAK!

Nafas Sasuke yang sejak tadi memburu terasa menghilang saat sebuah pemandangan didepannya memasuki retinanya dan diolah oleh otaknya, pemandangan tersebut membuat seolah jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Bahkan otak Sasuke pun tak bisa berpikir apa yang dilihatnya.

Di dalam sana, diatas sebuah ranjang, seseorang yang Sasuke kenal sebagai kakaknya tengah menindih—ralat—mencumbu orang yang beberapa hari lalu berhasil ia jadikan miliknya. Pemandangan yang menjijikan.

Bagai melihat setan, mata biru itu melebar dan nafas pemuda berambut pirang itu tercekat. Ia segera mendorong Itachi dari hadapannya dan langsung terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Sa—Sasuke.."

Saat suara itu terdengar dipendengarannya, Sasuke melangkah mundur. Dunia serasa menjauhinya. Ia terus saja mundur dan mundur, tak peduli jika penjaga penginapan itu bertanya keadaannya.

Naruto yang masih berpakaian lengkap—minus jaket orange hitamnya—segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak tau, kenapa ia malah mundur saat Naruto mencoba mendekatinya. Bahkan, yang terlintas dalam otak Sasuke adalah lari sejauh-jauhnya dari Naruto, Itachi dan penjaga penginapan itu. Padahal didalam dirinya, Sasuke sangat merindukan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Namun ia pun tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan otaknya…

Lari dari Naruto, lari dari kenyataan yang di lihatnya.

"SASUKEEE!"

.

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

.

Err.. Hai minna~ ^0^/

Masih ingat Ryuu? :3

Ano.. kemarin ada orang di fb berkoar-koar mau pindah fandom! Dia kesel karena udah banyak Naruseme ama SasUke! Eh! Taunya dia masih aja di fandom ini~

Mau tau siapa? OvO

Itu Ryuu~ #slapped!#

Hehehehe~ #garuk kepala# beneran! Ryuu sempat berpikir mau pindah fandom! Bahkan beberapa fic diluar fandom Naruto udah Ryuu buat :3

Sayangnya, pengetahuan Ryuu di fandom anime itu kurang! Jadinya fic yang Ryuu buat Ryuu tunda-tunda, =_=

Dan akhirnya Ryuu nyelesain fic yang diminta lanjuti deh ama minna-tachi .. masih di fandom Naruto sih..

Ne, ne, mau tanya dong~ kenapa di fandom Kurobasu sama Drurara sepi ya rate M nya? O.o padahal Ryuu suka banget ama anime itu! Bahkan Ryuu udah buat beberapa fic.. tapi.. ya~ gak selesai karena pas mau bagian konfliknya inspirasi hilang entah kemana =_=

Ne~ yang berasal dari fandom kurobasu buat rate M dong~ Ryuu req AoKise~ :3 dan yang dari DRRR Ryuu req ShiZaya x3

Ryuu fans amat ama tu pair~ apalagi ama Aominecchi dan Shizuo :* :* uh~ Ryuu suka banget dah~

Hehe~ ano.. #buka buku#

Kayaknya ada pertanyaan dari minna.. ^^

Ryuu jawab aja ya~

Ehem!

Apa Shion di fic PP jadi jahat? O.o  
Um… soal itu Ryuu masih mikir nih =_= Shion itu mau minna-tachi jadi antagonis, atau orang ketiga yang tak terlihat(?) aja? O_o

Lalu..

Apa Sakura bakalan jahat juga? O.o  
Um.. Sakura, Ryuu rasa gak jahat T_T Ryuu buat Sakura di sini beraura emak-emak :3 #ngerti kagak? O.o#  
dia tetap cinta ama Sasuke, Cuma gak bakal ngehancurin SasuNaru hubungan sih.. =v=  
tenang aja~ hehe~

Terus.. =_=

Ada ItaNaru ya? O.O  
Ada~ tepatnya sih ItaKyuu~ karena Kyuu disini rubah, dan didalam tubuh Naru jadi dengan terpaksa Itachi dengan Kyuu melalui Naru~ mengerti? O.o (minna: Kagak~)

Lalu~ #naikin kacamata#

Kenapa Hinata pingsan setiap liat Naru? O.o  
Pertama, kalau di Anime nya Hinata pingsan liat Naru karena malu liat pujaan hati. Disini Hinata pingsan karena liat Naruto yang mempunyai dua chakra, Hinata udah tau kalau dua chakra berarti hamil. Dan otak Hinata pun berfantasi tentang yang iya-iya :3 dia kan fujoshi disini~ tehe~

Terus.. #buka lembaran selanjutnya#

Itu Sasu kena ledakan ceritanya? O.o  
err.. gitu deh *nyengir* gak jelas ya di chap kemarin O_o  
hehe~ gomen ne~ kemampuan Ryuu ternyata memang sudah berkurang.. gak bisa menjelaskan dengan jelas QAQ

Naru ketemu dengan Akatsuki gak?  
Um.. Itachi kan anggota Akatsuki, jadi.. Naru ketemu ama Akatsuki dong jadinya :3 #dibakar

Reaksi Sakura kalau Sasu yang 'ituin' Naru gimana?  
#smirk. Liat aja chap kedepan :3

Kata Minato Naru itu cewek.. Apa itu bener? O.o  
Err,, yang itu, bukan berarti Naru disini female -_- maksud si Minato itu Cuma becanda. Karena Naru terpaksa hamil kayak cewek.. Bisa dimengerti? (minna: Nggak~) #gigit bantal#

Um.. Apa nanti Naru ikut Sasu? O_o  
ikut kemana neng? Ke taman? Pastinya~ #digorok#  
soal entu.. Kita lihat dichap depan~ :3

Kenapa mood Ryuu berubah-ubah? Apa karena gloomy Sunday, teru-teru bozu ama tooryanse? Ovo  
haha~ #cekik Gun-nee#  
kalo mood Ryuu karena lagu-lagu itu, ni fic jadi genre Horor misteri nee~  
ya~ mood Ryuu berubah-ubah karena faktor umur~ anak labil gitu~ x3 tehe~

Maksud pribahasa si Shion apa sih?  
=_= jangan nanya Ryuu! Itu pribahasa datang dari antah berantah! Bahkan Ryuu yang buatnya aja malah gak ngerti sedikit pun! Pokoknya maksud Shion itu, dia gak bakal semudah itu ngelepasin incarannya(Naru) ama angin kencang yang datang (Sasuke maksudnya).  
Sudah bisa dimengerti? (minna: Nggak~ :p) #gigit cabe#

Nasib Utakata gimana?  
Nasib tu anak? Tanya lah pada daun yang berharlem shake#slapped  
tenang~ tenang~ Gaara punya Neji.. Shukaku punya…? =v= u know what I mean guys~

Itachi hidup gak?  
seperti yang kita lihat(baca) si Keriput itu masih hidup~  
AYO BERHARLEM SHAKE LAH KALIAN PARA ITACHI-LOVERS~!

Ne, ne~ apa Naru bisa hamil lagi walau bukan musim kawin? O.o  
soal itu.. Ryuu belum kepikiran~ tehe~ #slapped

Apa Tsunade ngasih restu ke SasuNaru? O.o  
um.. kayaknya Ryuu bakal buat Sasu susah dapat restu dari Tsunade deh =_=  
secara entah dapat pemikiran dari mana, Tsunade kayaknya agak benci ama Sasuke. Maybe? O_o

Fic PP sad ending, atau happy ending?  
Kalo itu.. tergantung mood Ryuu nanti =_=  
sempat pas mau ending Ryuu kena virus angsty, yah bisa dijamin ni fic sad ending. Tapi masih dengan rencana awal Ryuu buat fic ini, Ryuu mau happy endingin ni fic ^v^  
Kalo bisa x)

Hum.. #liat daftar pertanyaan#

Ah! Pertanyaan terakhir!

Ryuu punya fb? Namanya apa? :3  
tehe~ yang mau berteman dengan Ryuu, cari aja 'Ryuuki Ukara' bakal muncul satu fb kok~  
dan itu Ryuu dengan nama asli~ ^v^

Wah~ daftar pertanyaan udah habis #sigh#

Nah, nah~

Ada yang mau review? Ovo

Ada?

Silahkan review deh kalo mau~

wo—wowowow~ ada yang mau ngeflame? O.O

silahkan~ ^v^

jangan pakai bahasa kotor aja ya~ flame nya pakai bahasa ambigu aja! Kalo bisa bahasa tubuh#plaak!

Tapi Ryuu harap gak ada flame :3

Biar semangat Ryuu gak hilang~ ^^

Ne, bai bai minna~


	7. Chapter 7: Hero's Comeback!

"Jika kau tidak masuk, aku akan menutup pintunya, Naruto-kun!" seruan Itachi yang sudah didalam kamar berhasil menyadarkan Naruto. Uzumaki ini pun langsung masuk kedalam kamar tersebut.

Naruto dengan santai masuk kedalam kamar itu. Matanya menatap kamar penginapan yang memiliki dua ranjang single size, lalu diujung kamar disebelah lemari besar terdapat sebuah kamar mandi.

Itachi menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berdiri disamping Naruto sebentar untuk mengacak surai pirang itu. "Aku mau mandi."

Naruto mengangguk, ia memandangi wajah Itachi yang sangat tampak lelah. Saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan Itachi, Kurama lebih dulu membawanya kehadapan si rubah.

"**Gaki.."** Kurama menunduk kebawah menatap Naruto dengan seringai lebar menempel diwajahnya. **"Kau mau mencoba permainan ku sebentar?"** ia menjulurkan tangannya, dengan cakar tajamnya Kurama mengelus pipi Naruto lembut. **"Aku pinjam tubuhmu sampai 'dia' datang.."** setelah itu Naruto merasa matanya terasa sangat berat.

Dikenyataan, Naruto tengah mencium Itachi yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Naruto dilehernya. Merasa jika Naruto sedang dikendalikan, Itachi segera mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh diatas ranjang.

Naruto menggeram sakit, ia mendongak dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan sendunya. "Itachi-nii membenci ku.."

Itachi mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, matanya menatap tajam ke Naruto. Itachi yakin kalau yang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto adalah Kyuubi. Hanya saja mata itu masih tetap biru, beda dengan siang tadi yang benar-benar saat Kyuubi menyerangnya, mata itu berwarna merah rubby.

"Kyuubi. Aku tidak mau karna mu, aku mempunyai masalah dengan Sasuke." Itachi menarik turun resleting jubah Akatsuki nya lalu melempar ke Naruto. "Sadarlah Naruto! Kyuubi sedang mengendalikan mu!"

Naruto perlahan berdiri diatas ranjang, ia membuang jubah Akatsuki milik Itachi kesembarang. Mendongak, Naruto merengut tak senang pada Itachi. Ia berjalan mendekati Uchiha sulung lalu berhenti dihadapan Itachi.

"Itachi-nii.. bermain dengan ku sebentar saja~" Naruto mengelus pipi Itachi namun ditepis. "Itachi-nii~" Naruto merengek, ia menggenggam erat kaos Itachi lalu membanting tubuhnya hingga Itachi dengan tak sengaja ikut terbanting keatas ranjang dan menindih Naruto.

Tanpa peringatan, Naruto yang gerakan tubuhnya juga otaknya dikendalikan oleh Kyuubi—mencium Itachi, tangannya pun menggerayang turun keselangkan Itachi lalu mengelus milik Itachi. Sang empu menggeram, ia mendorong Naruto menjauh dari wajahya. Lalu Itachi menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya keatas.

"Aku tidak suka dipermainkan!" Itachi menggeram marah.

Naruto memandang onyx Itachi dengan safirnya, kedua mata itu saling pandang sebelum dengan sengaja Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya lalu menggesernya sedikit hingga tak sengaja wajah Itachi berada ditengkuknya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin menyentuh tubuh ini?" bisik Naruto seduktif.

Itachi membeku seketika saat penciumannya mencium aroma harum yang tak pernah sekalipun ia rasakan. Ingin mencium aroma itu lagi, Itachi melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Naruto terbaring dibawahnya. Lalu ia mendekati tengkuk Naruto dan menghirup aroma itu lagi. Ahh.. harum yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Itachi.

Naruto menyeringai saat tangan Itachi mulai mengelus dadanya dan turun kebawah. "Itachi-nii~" dengan sengaja Kyuubi memerintahkan otak Naruto untuk menggoda Itachi hingga sebuah desahan pun meluncur dari bibir Naruto.

Itachi tetap diam, hanya saja hidungnya mulai menghirup aroma itu lagi dan menginginkannya lagi. Hingga sebuah jilatan dileher Naruto menjadi awal kegilaan Itachi.

Hirup..

Hirup..

Dan hirup..

Aroma itu semakin masuk kedalam paru-paru Itachi merusak kerja otaknya dan menambah naikan libidonya.

Sentuhan, jilatan, dan ciuman mulai mendarat diwajah serta leher Naruto. Jaket orange hitam milik Uzumaki itu pun sudah lepas dan mendarat entah kemana. Itachi memandang wajah Naruto, ia menggeram saat mendapati wajah itu menyeringai senang. Dan saat ia menarik nafas, aroma itu makin menguar dan masuk kedalam paru-parunya.

Memabuk kan.. Itachi tak pernah mencium aroma seperti ini..

Semakin ia menyentuh Naruto, aroma itu makin terasa dipenciumannya. Hingga kerja otak Itachi pun terhenti dan digantikan oleh nafsu.

Sebuah ciuman nafsu yang tak terkendali memulai segalanya..

Naruto mendesah, aroma itu menguar dan Itachi menggila. Semuanya terus berulang-ulang, hingga saat tangan Itachi turun kebawah dan menggenggam milik Naruto yang masih terbalut celana, saat itulah kesadaran Naruto kembali sepenuhnya.

Pemuda pirang itu terdiam dan otaknya mengolah ingatan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia menggoda Itachi, ia memaksa Itachi untuk menyentuhnya, tapi semua itu bukan kehendaknya. Hingga sebuah kata terucap saat Itachi tengah membuat kissmark dilehernya.

"—tikan.."

Tapi ternyata percuma, seberapa pun ia berusaha mengucapkannya lebih jelas, tenggorakannya terasa kering, dan ia hanya bisa diam membeku.

Lalu beberapa detik kemudian pemandangan yang ia lihat bagaikan sebuah kaset drama yang terputar cepat. Sasuke mendobrak kamar penginapannya saat Itachi mencumbunya, ia membeku dan nafasnya tercekat. Melihat Sasuke yang begitu shock—ia mencoba memanggil nama orang yang sangat ia temui. Sayangnya Sasuke tak merespon, malah ia melangkah mundur. Menyadari keadaannya, Naruto segera mendorong Itachi menjauh dan terduduk dipinggir ranjang. Mencoba memanggil sekali lagi, tapi Sasuke melangkah mundur hingga ia menabrak dinding dan lari, saat itulah dengan reflek kaki-kakinya yang tak beralas mengejar orang yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu ia kejar.

Nama orang itu masih terucap dari bibirnya. Sayang, Sasuke tak mau menghentikan larinya hanya untuk mendengar penjelasan yang bahkan Naruto yakini tidak akan berguna.

Pada dasarnya memang ia lah yang menggoda dan memintai Itachi menyentuhnya, hingga Itachi sendiri kehilangan kendali. Tapi, semua ini salah Kurama.

Ya Kurama!

Naruto menggeram marah dan tetap memerintahkan kakinya berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"SASUKEE!"

.

* * *

**Pheromones? PHEROMONES!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi, BL, Canon, Lemon, Mpreg, Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

A/N: Gomen ne lama apdet ^^;a

ja, silahkan baca~ ^0^/

* * *

.

Dikamar, Itachi terlentang dengan punggung tangan menutupi matanya.

Apa yang harus ia katakan kalau Sasuke meminta penjelasannya?

Sedangkan kenyataan selama ini saja ia tak sanggup mengatakannya. Bila dipikir kembali, Itachi lagi-lagi merebut apa yang milik adiknya. Dulu, saat Sasuke bahagia dengan keluarganya—dengan apa yang ia punya sekitarnya. Ia harus merebut itu semua dari Sasuke. Membunuh klannya. Dan sekarang, saat Sasuke memiliki apa yang ia inginkan, lagi-lagi ia merebutnya. Tapi, kali ini ia tak berniat sama sekali. Ini semua kesalah pahaman.

"Baka. Baka otouto.."

.

Disisi lain, warga desa dengan terpaksa minggir saat kedua pemuda saling kejar-kejaran. Satu raven dan satu lagi pirang. Si raven sudah bisa mengatur emosinya hingga tak satu pun tahu kalau ia sedang merasakan sakit. Terkecuali untuk yang tengah mengejarnya, si pirang itu tau kalau ia merasakan sakit yang amat sangat karena apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

"TEME! BERHENTI!"

Sasuke melirik kebelakang, memandang si pirang berlari tanpa alas dengan kaos hitam berlambang klannya juga celana orange panjangnya. Ah, jangan lupa dengan hiasan dileher si pirang. Kissmark.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto menambah kecepatan larinya mengejar si raven. Sayangnya ia harus mengerem larinya dan harus berhenti saat sebuah rombongan dengan masker dan sebelah penutup mata—menghadang jalan.

Ninja perompak.

"Berikan semua harta mu, pirang!"

Naruto menggeram marah dan langsung menonjok wajah orang yang ada dipaling depan tersebut. Tak terima ketua mereka dihajar, yang lain menyerang Naruto. Tendangan, tonjokan, shuriken, dan kunai semua terarah pada Naruto. Tapi dengan gesit, Naruto menghindar. Lalu saat mereka lengah Naruto naik ke atas sebuah tong sampah dan melompat keatas atap.

Tak ingin kehilangan mangsa mereka. Orang-orang ninja perompak itu ikut naik dan kembali menghadang Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK ADA URUSAN DENGAN KALIAN!"

Para ninja itu tidak peduli. Mereka menggenggam senjata mereka masing-masing.

Naruto mendengus, ia membuat segel kagebunshin. Tapi sebelum ia membuat bunshin, sebuah bola besi diayunkan kearahnya dan sukses mengenai kepala pirangnya.

Naruto berkedip-kedip saat merasakan sakit dikepalanya yang luar biasa. Terasa ada yang mengalir, ia pun mengelapnya. Dan saat ia melihat telapak tangannya, cairan merah menempel jelas disana.

Penglihatan Naruto terasa berputar, ia sempat melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya dan membuat ninja-ninja perompak itu diselimuti api berwarna hitam. Dan ketika pandangannya tak lagi jelas, tubuhnya limbung lalu jatuh. Untungnya sebuah lengan menangkap pinggangnya dan tak membuat Uzumaki ini mencium atap rumah orang.

**～サスナル～**

Didalam hutan, Shikamaru dan lainnya hanya diam sambil menatap tiga orang yang mereka segel di bawah pohon. Ketiga orang itu tak bisa menggerakan anggota tubuh mereka jika tak diperintahkan oleh Shikamaru atau lainnya. Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu hanya bisa mendengus kesal karena berhasil tertangkap oleh ninja-ninja Konoha ini.

"Makanya! Sudah ku bilang untuk lari cepat! Kalian malah berebut siapa yang jaga Sasuke!" wanita berkaca mata yang sekaligus satu-satunya wanita disana Cuma bisa berkoar-koar kesal. Karin benar-benar ingin menjitak kepala orang yang membuat mereka berhasil tertangkap seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Suigetsu?

"Jangan salahkan aku! Juugo yang mau berbalik dan mengejar Sasuke!" Suigetsu membela diri,

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau Sasuke baik-baik saja. Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut tadi, aku rasa kita tidak tertangkap seperti ini." Jelas Juugo.

"Jadi kau menyalahkan ku? Hah?!"

"Jika kau sadar, syukur lah.."

"KAU—

"Bisa kalian diam?" Shikamaru yang duduk disamping Kiba hanya bisa mendengus melihat ketiga tawanan mereka yang saling adu mulut hanya karena tertangkap. Lalu saat Shikamaru akan membuka mulutnya dan akan kembali bersuara, sebuah kepala dengan pelan menempel dibahunya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat Kiba yang tertidur dipundaknya.

Baru saja Shikamaru akan mengelus kepala yang ada dipundaknya, sebuah tangan menarik kepala itu menjauh dari pundaknya. Shikamaru menatap tajam sang pelaku.

Shino menarik Kiba tidur didadanya dengan tangan yang merangkul tubuhnya. Dibalik kaca mata hitam tersebut, Shino memandang tajam Shikamaru yang menatapnya datar. Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya lalu menepis tangan Shino dari tubuh Kiba, ia menarik Kiba kembali ke pundaknya. Tak terima, Shino mengeluarkan serangganya dan memerintahkan menyelimuti tangan Shikamaru. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kiba sudah terbangun dan berdiri. Ia memilih tempat yang lebih tenang untuk tidur. Kali ini ia pindah ke tempat Akamaru tertidur, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke perut Akamaru dan melanjutkan acara tidurnya. Kali ini dengan dengkuran.

Dan mereka pun terdiam.

"Ha..Hahaha… HAHAHAHA!" didepan sana, Karin tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga saking terbahaknya air mata pun mengalir. Ia merasa kalau Shikamaru dan Shino begitu bodoh saat Kiba pergi dari mereka. Dan ia pun Cuma di pandang aneh dengan kedua rekannya juga ninja Konoha yang berada disana—kecuali Kiba.

**～サスナル～**

Konoha..

Ruang Hokage sudah dihuni oleh Ino, Sakura dan Hinata. Beberapa saat yang lalu Tsunade baru saja menerima laporan dari Shikamaru kalau teman-teman Sasuke sudah tertangkap. Hanya saja Sasuke berhasil melarikan diri. Berhasil membuat Tsunade meretakan meja barunya(lagi).

Dihadapan hokage tersebut, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata Cuma bisa diam sambil memandang satu sama lain. Tadi, sebelum hokage menerima laporan Shikamaru, Ino menarik Sakura keluar dari ruang Hokage untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya lalu menghancurkan dinding kantor hokage saat mengetahui berita yang baru saja diceritakan Ino.

"_Naruto dihamili oleh pejantan lain!"_

Dan semakin yakin saat Hinata datang lalu dipinta Sakura menjelaskannya. Sakura dengan cepat pergi lalu menghancurkan sebagian hutan terlarang.

Lalu mereka berdiri dihadapan Hokage berniat mengatakan berita ini. Awalnya mereka cukup yakin akan mengatakannya pada Hokage. Tapi, saat meja yang baru diganti itu retak lagi..

Mereka berkali-kali berpikir ulang.

"Kalian ingin mengatakan apa?"

Ketiga kunoichi ini saling pandang dan memerintahkan satu dari mereka untuk mengatakannya. Sayang, mereka tidak berani sama sekali untuk mengatakannya.

"Um.. Aku lupa mau mengatakan apa, Hokage-sama. Hehe~" Ino mengatakannya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Dalam hati gadis pirang ini berteriak ngeri melihat Tsunade menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak ada hal yang penting dengan ku lagi." Tsunade menyandarkan dirinya ke punggung kursi. "Aku mau memberikan kalian misi yang sangat penting," Tsunade mengambil sebuah buku tebal dibawah meja dan menaruhnya keatas meja. "Pelajari semua yang ada dibuku ini. Dan aku mau kalian bisa mengerti dalam waktu kurang dari lima bulan."

Sakura, Ino dan Hinata saling tatap lalu satu dari mereka melangkah maju mendekati meja Hokage. Sakura yang mendapat tatapan yang menyuruhnya maju-kesana-cepat- dari kedua temannya Cuma bisa menghela nafas. Saat ia ada didepan Hokage, Sakura mengambil buku tebal itu lalu membaca covernya. "Persalinan?" tanya Sakura, ia mendongak menatap gurunya.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Ini buku yang digunakan istri Sandaime sebelum membantu Kushina waktu melahirkan Naruto." ia memajukan tubuhnya, "Kalian semua belajar bagaimana menekan chakra jinchuriki saat melahirkan. Dalam kasus Naruto, aku memperkirakan kalau untuk menekan chakra Kyuubi perlu lebih dari lima orang." Jeda sejenak, Tsunade menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar namun dapat dilihat oleh mereka jika Hokage mereka ini memohon. "Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri jika saat itu tiba," suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Aku tak bisa melepaskan satu dari mereka."

Sakura terdiam, sedangkan Ino dan Hinata saling tatap dengan tatapan sendu. Betapa sangat sayangnya sang Hokage pada Naruto, pikir mereka.

Sakura berdehem sebelum emngambil buku tebal itu, "Kami akan berusaha Hokage-sama.."

Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Tsunade. "Mohon bantuannya!"

**～サスナル～**

Jiraiya yang dalam perjalanan mencari Naruto―berhenti disebuah penginapan. Ia menatap penginapan sederhana yang banyak wanita penggoda. Jiraiya pun tersenyum lebar ketika satu wanita datang dan menggodanya.

"Tuan mau menginap disini?" wanita itu memeluk Jiraiya, hingga lelaki tua ini memerah.

"Ku rasa iya~ haha~" ia merangkul wanita itu, "Tapi.." Jiraiya menatap wanita itu serius. "Apa kau lihat bocah pirang disekitar ini?"

Wanita penggoda itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Jiraiya, ia berpose berpikir. "Kurasa dia menginap disini. Dia datang dengan laki-laki tinggi berjubah awan merah kan?" jelas wanita itu sekaligus bertanya. Jarinya ia jentikan saat mengingat seseorang yang bersama Naruto.

"_Akatsuki?"_ batin Jiraiya, ia langsung masuk kedalam penginapan itu dan meninggalkan wanita penghibur yang kesal karenanya.

Saat ia telah menaiki tangga dan berbelok kearah kiri, Jiraiya segera menyamarkan chakranya dan melacak chakra yang ia kenal. Ia menatap salah satu kamar penginapan yang terbuka dan ia langsung yakin kalau orang itu disana. Langkah kakinya menjadi cepat dan berhenti tepat diambang pintu sambil menatap lurus seseorang yang berbaring diatas ranjang.

Itachi membuka matanya dan menoleh ke ambang pintu saat lelaki tua berambut putih disana. Ia menghela nafas dan menduduki dirinya dipinggir ranjang—membelakangi Jiraiya. "Jika kau mencari Naruto, jangan khawatir. Ia bersama ku, hanya saja dia sedang menyelesaikan urusannya." Ujarnya santai tanpa menoleh ke Jiraiya.

"Apa yang kau ingin 'kan, Itachi?"

"Tidak ada, Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya bersiap dengan kuda-kuda yang akan mengurung Itachi dalam perut katak, tapi sebelum ia menggunakan jutsunya, seseorang berdiri dilorong penginapan. Mata Jiraiya melebar melihat dua orang yang salah satunya digendong ala pengantin dengan darah yang menghiasi wajahnya, dan sepertinya darah itu masih mengalir. Lalu ketika mata itu mendongak, orang yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu menampakkan wajah cemasnya.

"Tolong Naruto.."

**～サスナル～**

Naruto membuka matanya saat suara-suara seperti orang sedang bertarung mengganggu pikirannya. Perlahan bola mata biru itu terbuka dan memandang sendu tempat ia sedang berbaring.

Tempat itu sudah hancur berantakan.

Naruto sedikit menggerakan kepalanya kesamping saat sebuah bayangan menutupi sinar—yang menurutnya api—dari penglihatannya. Naruto mengerang sakit saat melakukan gerakan kecil itu.

Berkedip beberapa kali, Naruto akhirnya bisa melihat kalau orang yang tengah berdiri itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna putih. _"Ero-sensei.."_ batinnya mencoba memanggil, tapi bibirnya tak bisa mengatakan apa yang batinnya katakan.

Bisa ia lihat kalau Jiaraiya berdiri membelakanginya dan sedang melihat sesuatu. Dan ketika pandangan Naruto sudah agak lebih jelas, pemiliki mata safir ini memandang tembok hancur dan dua orang yang sedang saling bertatapan tajam dari jarak jauh. Ia tahu siapa.. siapa mereka..

Naruto menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik baju Jiraiya. Sayangnya, ia masih susah menggerakan tangannya seperti apa yang diperintahkan otaknya.

Tak bisa memanggil atau menghentikan pertarungan yang ia lihat, Naruto memejamkan matanya—meminta bantuan Kyuubi.

Rubah tua itu duduk bersila dihadapannya, wajahnya datar tak menampakan emosi apapun. Naruto memandang Kyuubi memohon, tapi Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengulurkan tangan, lalu mengelus kepala Naruto—memintanya agar kembali tidur.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mata Naruto terasa berat. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu berbaring dipaha Kyuubi.

"Tidurlah. Saat kau bangun, semua ini sudah selesai, gaki.."

.

.

**Beberapa saat sebelum Naruto sadarkan diri.**

Jiraiya yang melihat anak muridnya berdarah dan dengan keadaan begitu lemah, langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan membawa Naruto kekamar penginapan Itachi. Naruto langsung dibaringkan oleh Jiraiya, dan lelaki tua itu segera mengobati Naruto seperti apa yang pernah diajarkan Tsunade jika menemukan teman yang terluka dalam perang.

Dengan ingatan yang samar tentang ajaran Tsunade, Jiraiya mencoba menghentikan pendarahan dikepala Naruto. Lalu, ketika Jiraiya menyentuh denyut nadi Naruto, lelaki itu membeku sejenak dan langsung menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tau?" tanya Jiraiya, ia yang mengetahui kesehatan seseorang dari denyut nadi ini memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

Sasuke tak menjawab, wajahnya masih tak menampakan emosi terlalu, tapi ia menunduk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Jiraiya.

"Kau tau dan kau membiarkan Naruto terluka?!"

Rasanya Jiraiya ingin menelan Uchiha bungsu itu kedalam perut katak. Hanya saja, semua ini karena rencana yang tak ia pikir matang juga.

Jiraiya kembali fokus ke Naruto. Yang ia lakukan belum bisa menghentikan pendarahan dikepala Naruto. Ia pun langsung menggendong Naruto dan akan membawanya ke Konoha, jika saja tangan Itachi menghalangi jalannya.

"Jiraiya-sama.. biar aku saja," Itachi menggendong Naruto kembali dan membaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Dengan cekatan Itachi mencoba menghentikan pendarahan dikepala Naruto dengan alat yang digunakan oleh Jiraiya tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian usaha Itachi membuahkan hasil, ia berhasil menghentikan pendarahan Naruto. Jiraiya pun menghela nafas lega, ia mengambil perban dikantongnya lalu melilitkan dikepala Naruto. Setelah itu ia mengelus surai pirang muridnya.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Merasa jika saatnya tepat, Itachi membalikkan badannya lalu menatap Sasuke. "Lari hanya karena aku mencumbunya, Sasuke? Kau memalukan!"

Sasuke mengadah—menatap Itachi dingin. "Bukan urusan mu."

Itachi menyeringai, "Kalau saja kau tak lari, mungkin kita bisa membaginya bersama, otouto.."

Sasuke yang mendengar jelas apa yang dikatakan Itachi dan tahu apa maksud dari kata-katanya—langsung melangkah dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke Itachi. Sayangnya, Itachi bisa menghindar dan ia hanya meninju ruang kosong.

Itachi menyeringai senang, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung mengarahkannya menghantam perut Sasuke—hingga pemuda yang muda lima tahun darinya itu terpental menabrak dinding sampai retak. Tak sekali saja, Itachi melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan kembali mengarahkan kepalan tangannya. Sasuke berhasil menghindar lalu membalikkan keadaan. Dengan chakra yang terkumpul di kepalan tangan kanannya, Sasuke menghantam punggung Itachi telak. Membuat Uchiha sulung terpental dan menghancurkan tembok dihadapannya lalu mendarat dengan bertumpuh pada kaki kanannya ditengah jalan yang dilalu lalangi para pejalan kaki.

Itachi mengadah—memandang Sasuke yang berdiri dari atas didalam penginapan. Beberapa saat pandangannya mengabur, ia menyipitkan matanya hingga pandangannya kembali normal. _"Ini saatnya."_ Ia membatin, untuk keduali kalinya mereka bertemu dan untuk kedua kalinya Itachi harus membuat adiknya benar-benar bernafsu membunuhnya agar semua masalah ini selesai. Tidak seperti kemarin, gagal karena seseorang mengganggunya.

Diatas sana, Sasuke masih berdiri bergeming memandang kebawah. Dibelakangnya, Jiraiya Cuma memandang datar dan menyusun rencananya kali ini dengan matang. Rencananya harus selesai sebelum pemuda dipandangannya berhasil membalas dendam dengan membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Tidak, itu tidak bisa terjadi. Ia harus membawa kembali Naruto plus Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu ia perlukan untuk membuka rahasia Konoha yang selama ini menjanggal dipikirannya.

Sebuah sinar biru disuarai bising segera mengembalikkan Jiraiya kedunia nyatanya. Sasuke sudah turun kebawah mengejar Itachi dengan chidori ditangannya. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menunggu waktu yang benar-benar tepat. Jika semua ini selesai, rencananya untuk kembali mencari tau pemimpin Akatsuki bisa ia lakukan kembali setelah pertemuan mengerikan dengan muridnya dulu.

Jiraiya menghela nafas, jika setelah ini ia benar-benar bertarung dengan pemimpin Akastuki yang sebenarnya dan ia pun mati, tanggung jawab yang diberikan Minato dulu akan ia berikan pada salah satu Uchiha itu.

Disaat Jiraiya masih mencari rencana untuk memperbaiki hubungan dua Uchiha itu lalu membuka rahasia besar Konoha dan juga memikirkan resiko ia mencari pemimpin Akatsuki yang sebenarnya—dua Uchiha yang berada diluar sana benar-benar menginginkan kematian salah satu diantara mereka.

Dua pasang sharingan aktif saling pandang dengan tatapan tajam, tempat mereka berdiri mulai diselimuti api karena ulah mereka menggunakan katōn. Mereka benar-benar akan mengakhiri segalanya setelah ini.

**～サスナル～**

Itachi berlari membawa Sasuke keluar desa menuju hutan. Dibelakang sana Sasuke berkali-kali berusaha agar tak terlalu bersemangat membunuh Itachi. Ia ingin menanyakan hal yang dibicarakan Itachi saat pertarungan pertama kali mereka. Tapi, kakaknya berhasil membuat ia kesal berkali-kali lipat. Apalagi kali ini Itachi menggunakan Naruto untuk memancing emosinya.

Itachi menghentikan larinya setelah menurutnya cukup jauh dari desa. Ia membawa Sasuke kedalam hutan dengan sebuah lapangan cukup luas untuk mereka bertarung ditengah hutan. Itachi segera membalikkan badannya dan langsung menghindar saat Sasuke mengarahkan chidori eiso kearahnya. Membalas Sasuke, Itachi melempar kunai kearah Sasuke yang dengan sukses dihindari adiknya. Ia pun melangkah mundur saat kembali pandangannya mengabur, dan saat pandangannya kembali normal chidori eiso milik Sasuke berhasil menggores pipinya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku.."

Itachi yang telah kembali dari terpengrahannya—memandang Sasuke datar. "Jika kau berpikir aku ingin mengambil Naruto mu, kau benar Sa—

"JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN NARUTO SEBAGAI ALASAN MU MENGHINDARI PERTANYAAN KU, ITACHI!" Sasuke berteriak kencang. "Orang yang ku temui sebelum bertarung dengan mu mengatakan kalau kau mempunyai alasan membunuh klan. Lalu sebelum kau pergi diselamatkan oleh orang itu, kau juga mengatakan kalau aku tak perlu mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Apa maksud mu?!"

Itachi bergumam tak jelas, ia seperti merutuki seseorang. "Semuanya memang tak harus kau ketahui…" ia berpindah tempat dan dalam sekejap berada dibelakang Sasuke dengan kunai dileher Sasuke. "—karna kau orang bodoh yang tak perlu mengerti semuanya, otouto.."

Kunai yang berada dileher Sasuke makin dekat, dan ketika mata kunai itu menyentuh kulit lehernya—Sasuke sudah berada jauh didepan Itachi sambil mengacungkan kusanaginya.

Mereka terdiam dari jarak jauh, sinar bulan menyinari mereka disertai angin malam yang dingin. Sama dinginnya dengan tatapan yang saling mereka tunjukkan.

Mereka saling menutup mata—mempersiapkan sebuah mata yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengakhiri segalanya malam ini. Dan ketika mata itu terbuka, sebuah tembok tinggi ada diantara mereka. Menghalangi tatapan mereka satu sama lain dengan api hitam yang menjalar ditembok tersebut.

Itachi langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tembok itu ke seseorang yang berdiri masih dengan tangan yang bertaut— membuat sebuah jutsu diatas sebuah pohon. Jiraiya membuka matanya lalu memandang dua Uchiha itu bergantian.

"Aku ingin menanyakan dan mengetahui sesuatu dari kalian. Jika kalian berpikir siapa yang pantas mati disini.. itu adalah aku.."

Hembusan angin malam yang dingin membuat dua tubuh Uchiha itu sedikit bergetar, apalagi saat menatap Jiraiya dengan mode sannin-nya.

**～サスナル～**

Naruto mengerang pelan saat sinar matahari mengganggu tidurnya. Ia membuka mata lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Um.. apa tadi author bilang pelukan?

Merasa kalau sebuah bantal guling itu tidak berbulu—atau tepatnya rambut—Naruto meraba helai-helai yang mengganggu dipipinya lalu merangkak naik keatas dan merasakan kalau helai rambut itu lembut tapi terkesan sedikit tajam diujungnya, dan kalau dipikir-pikir rambut yang ia elus melawan gravitasi.

Melawan gravitasi, eh?

Membuka kelopak matanya tiba-tiba, pandangan Naruto pertama kali adalah sebuah rahang tegas dan berkulit porselen. Merasa penarasan dengan siapa ia memeluk—tepatnya digendong—Naruto menarik rambut itu kuat hingga wajah itu kini menoleh kearahnya dan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Sa—Sasuke!"

Teriakan Naruto disertai usahanya untuk turun dari punggung Uchiha itu membuat sang empu yang menggendongnya menggeram marah dan menguatkan pelukannya pada kaki Naruto agar tak jatuh. Setelah berusaha menyeimbangkan keadaannya—masih digendong Sasuke—Naruto dengan langsung cepat memeluk leher Sasuke erat. Selain takut jatuh, ia juga rindu. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan~

Sasuke menghentikan jalannya saat pelukan erat Naruto tak kunjung lepas dari lehernya. "Dobe.."

Mendengar panggilan yang seharusnya membuat dia marah, bukannya membalas Sasuke dengan sebutan 'Teme', Naruto makin memeluk erat leher Sasuke. Sang empu Cuma bisa mendengus karena lehernya sedikit tercekik.

"Dobe.."

"Aku rindu Sasuke.."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Sasuke terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto yang ada ditengkuknya. Dapat ia rasakan kalau wajahnya sedikit memanas.

"Kita harus cepat ke Konoha." Peringatan Itachi yang berjalan mendahului Sasuke dan Naruto, membuat mereka memandang punggung Itachi.

Merasa kalau pelukan dilehernya tak terlalu erat lagi, Sasuke mulai kembali berjalan dan menyusul Itachi. Naruto yang ada digendongan Sasuke memandang sendu Itachi yang berjalan didepan mereka.

"Apa Itachi-nii marah dengan ku, Sasuke?" Naruto melirik Sasuke yang terus berjalan dengan menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Sasuke sedikit berjenggit saat mendengar panggilan 'Itachi-nii' dari Naruto. Tapi segera ia tepis dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Entahlah.. bukannya pertanyaan itu untuk ku?" Sasuke melirik tajam Naruto.

Merasa kalau perkataan Sasuke benar, Naruto hanya bisa tertawa dan memeluk Sasuke erat. "Hehehe~"

Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, Naruto akhirnya meminta turun dari Sasuke. Dengan helaan nafas, Sasuke pun menurunkan Naruto, sedangkan Itachi hanya memandang mereka dari jauh. Setelah turun dari gendongan Sasuke, Naruto langsung berlari kearah Itachi. Namun Itachi mengangkat tangannya—meminta Naruto berhenti dan menjaga jarak darinya.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Kau harus jaga jarak dengan ku. Rubah tua itu licik, dan aku tak mau dekat-dekat dengan mu untuk beberapa saat." Selain mengatakan itu, mata obsidan milik Itachi melirik Sasuke dibelakang sana.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, Uzumaki itu langsung melompat ke punggung Sasuke. Memaksanya untuk digendong.

"Dobe!"

"Aku lelah Teme!"

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih menggembungkan pipinya. Ia mendengus, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di kaki Naruto agar pahlawan Konoha ini tidak jatuh.

Dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

.

"Sasuke~ aku mau ramen~"

"Tunggu kita sampai di Konoha, Dobe."

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke.. kenapa kita tidak lari saja?"

"Aku lelah,"

"…"

"Sasuke.. pipi mu lebam.. kenapa?"

"Ditonjok Itachi."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sasuke.. kenapa Itachi-nii keriput sih?"

"…mana ku tau.."

"Sasuke kenapa Itachi-nii itu—

"NARUTO DIAMLAH!"

"…baik Itachi-nii."

"…"

"…"

"Sasu—

"DIAM DOBE!"

"APAAN SIH?! AKU CUMA MAU BILANG KALAU ADA ANBU DIDEPAN SANA!"

Teriakan terakhir Naruto disertai tunjukan tangannya, membuat Sasuke dan Itachi memandang kedepan—sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Dimana beberapa ANBU berdiri memandang mereka dari balik topengnya.

Satu orang ANBU berjalan mendekati mereka. "Berikan Naruto, dan kalian berdua akan kami bawa karna menculik Naruto."

Itachi dan Sasuke memandang ANBU wanita yang menggunakan topeng inu—datar. Sebelum ANBU itu membuka mulutnya kembali bersuara, Itachi sudah menunjukan sebuah gulungan. "Kami diperintahkan oleh Jiraiya-sama untuk pulang ke Konoha dan memberikan gulungan ini ke Hokage."

Wanita ANBU itu memandang Itachi dan Sasuke, setelah itu ia memandang Naruto yang ada digendongan Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja!" ia tersenyum lebar untuk meyakininya, dibalik topengnya wanta itu mendengus geli karna tingkah Naruto. Baik-baik dari mana? Wajah pucat dan kepala di perban gitu..

"Baiklah.." Wanita itu menoleh ke teman-teman ANBUnya. "Kita kawal mereka sampai ke Hokage." Ia menoleh kembali ke Itachi dan Sasuke. "Kalian bisa lari? Agar kita lebih cepat sampai di Konoha. Naruto sepertinya harus segera diobati,"

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seru Naruto, ia memeluk leher Sasuke lebih erat dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sedangkan yang dipeluk erat Cuma bisa mendengus melihat kelakuan ke—ke—kekasihnya!

Mengabaikan kalau dua sejoli dibelakangnya saling tatap dengan wajah begitu dekat—Itachi mengangguk menyetujui, "Baiklah.."

**～サスナル～**

Hokage, Shizune, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shion bahkan Kakashi yang berada didalam ruangan Hokage terdiam dan membeku sesaat—karena tiga orang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut— dan melupakan orang yang selama 24 jam ini mereka cari mati-matian.

Dihadapan mereka, Itachi dan Sasuke plus Naruto—yang masih digendong Sasuke—tersenyum lebar kepada semua orang disana. Seolah dia tidak membuat masalah.

"Baa-chan!"

Tsunade yang tersadar dari keterkejutannya langsung meninju meja baru(lagi) dan berteriak pada si pirang yang terdiam. "UZUMAKI NARUTO! KAU MEMBUAT SLEURUH KONOHA KACAU BALAU!" merasa kalau ia memang bersalah, Naruto meminta turun dari Sasuke lalu berdiri disamping Uchiha bungsu dan langsung tertunduk. Melangkah kaki mendekati Naruto, Tsunade langsung memeluk Uzumaki itu dengan erat, membuat Naruto terperangah saat tubuh Tsunade bergetar. "Bodoh! Kau membuat ku khawatir, gaki! Jika saja kau tidak kembali hari ini, aku akan membawa masalah ini ke dunia shinobi, bodoh!"

Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata, ia terdiam lalu membalas pelukan 'baa-chan'nya. "Gomen, baa-chan.."

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya saat ia merasa kalau pelukan 'selamat datang'nya cukup. Hokage kelima itu langsung memandang duo Uchiha. "Aku yakin kalian mempunyai alasan berani kembali ke Konoha, Uchiha."

Itachi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kami membawa gulungan dari Jiraiya-sama."

Tsunade mengambil gulungan tersebut lalu memandang kedua Uchiha. Ia menghela nafas, "Semuanya silahkan keluar, kecuali Kakashi, Shizune dan Uchiha ini." Ia membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menuju kursi besarnya.

Shion, Sakura, Ino, Hinata dan Naruto dengan terpaksa keluar dari ruangan Hokage dan berjalan menuju atap kantor Hokage sekedar untuk berbicara ringan.

Setelah sampai di atap, Sakura langsung saja memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya. Sampai-sampai Naruto membeku layaknya sebuah patung. Pelukan Sakura bisa Naruto rasakan sama persis dengan Tsunade. Sebuah pelukan rindu, dan… mengkhawatirkannya..

"Baka.." lirih Sakura, pelukan ditubuh Naruto mengerat. Sedikit membuat Shion mengernyitkan dahinya tak suka. "Baka.. baka.. Baka! Baka! Baka!" kata 'baka' terus meluncur dari mulut Sakura, makin lama makin lirih hingga hanya isakan yang Naruto dengar.

"Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa.. aku begitu mengkhawatirkan mu, Naruto.." Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, ia menggosok matanya dan mencoba menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir. "Aku takut kau disentuh oleh orang lain, disentuh dengan orang jahat. Aku takut kau diculik oleh Akatsuki. Dan aku takut kau meninggalkan Konoha sama seperti Sasuke lakukan. Aku takut kehilangan sahabat ku lagi!"

Naruto melotot tak percaya, Sakura mengkhawatirkannya. Sangat.

Sebuah penyesalan timbul dihati Naruto saat ia mengingat apa yang ia katakan. Ia yang kemarin begitu egois dan berpikir buruk tentang Sakura—kini mendadak pemikiran itu hilang. Sakura mengkhawatirkannya. Namun walau pikiran buruknya tentang Sakura hilang, keinginannya tetap mempertahankan Sasuke masih ada didalam dirinya.

Setelah berusaha membuat dirinya tenang, akhirnya Sakura bisa berhenti terisak dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. Membuat Uzumaki itu merasakan perasaan yang tak enak. Ia pun melangkah mundur.

"Mungkin aku harus kemba—

"Tidak bisa!"

Teriakan Sakura yang cukup menggelegar, berhasil membuat gerak Naruto berhenti dan menatap horor ke teman pinknya.

"Ta—Tapi Sasuke—

"Jawab pertanyaan ku dulu, baru kau bisa kembali!" Sakura berkacak pinggang, lalu diikuti oleh kedua temannya. Minus Shion.

"A―Apa?"

Ketiga kunoichi saling pandang lalu menyeringai. "Siapa―"

"―penjantan mu―"

"―Na-ru-to?"

Pertanyaan bergilir yang bermula dari Hinata, Ino dan Sakura berhasil membuat Naruto bergetar hebat karena dipandangan Uzumaki itu ketiga teman wanitanya berubah menjadi sosok raksasa yang menatap tajam padanya juga dengan aura mengerikan.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk menjawabnya karena tatapan Sakura yang terlalu mengintimidasinya.

"Sasuke.. yang menyentuh ku adalah Sasuke.." ia menjawab pelan, namun masih sangat jelas terdengar oleh Sakura, Ino dan Hinata.

Mereka terdiam, tepatnya Sakura yang terdiam dengan dipandangi kedua temannya.

Mendongak, Naruto menatap Sakura yang terdiam tertunduk. "Sakura.."

Wajah cantik gadis pink itu mengadah dan menatap Naruto. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan tangannya terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya.

"YES!" seru Sakura, berhasil membuat semua yang ada diatap kantor Hokage tergelonjak kaget dan menataphoror gadis pink itu. "YES! YES! YES!" ia masih berseru sambil meloncat-loncat.

Tak berapa lama setelah ia puas loncat sambil berteriak 'yes', Sakura berhenti lalu menatap Naruto.

"Kau berhutang pada ku tentang cerita malam pertama mu dengan Sasuke-kun, Naruto! dan… aku bersyukur kau mendapat pejantan yang hebat!" Sakura mengancungkan jempolnya, sesaat tingkah gadis itu seperti Rock Lee.

Naruto menatap Sakura, ia mengernyit heran karena sikap sahabatnya ini. Namun, perlahan ia mengangguk saat tatapan mengintimidasi milik Sakura kembali tertuju padanya. "Ba―baiklah.."

Sakura mengangguk, ia menepuk pundak Naruto lalu berjalan melewati sang pahlawan Konoha tanpa sepatah kata pun. Membuat kedua temannya menatapnya prihatin. Setelah tubuh gadis pink itu tak terlihat lagi di mata teman-temannya, Sakura jatuh terduduk dibawah anak tangga. Menangisi hatinya yang hancur. Namun, ia harus merelakan semuanya.

Karena..

Naruto telah menepati janji yang ia pinta..

Membawa Uchiha Sasuke pulang ke Konoha..

**～サスナル～**

Naruto berdiri didepan Hokage dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Yang ia ingat, ia berada diluar kantor Hokage Cuma sekitar setengah jam dan saat kembali ke ruangan Hokage, ia mendapati kalau kedua Uchiha itu sudah tak berada disana. Tsunade mengatakan kalau kedua Uchiha itu kembali keluar desa untuk misi yang harus mereka kerjakan sebagai syarat untuk bisa kembali ke Konoha dengan pesangawasan ANBU.

Dan… Uzumaki ini pun panik bukan kepalang.

Dia―Uzumaki Naruto―baru saja bermesraan dengan Uchiha Sasuke―hari ini―selama empat jam dan harus kembali terpisah karena misi yang katanya sebagai syarat untuk kekasihnya kembali ke Konoha.. ah.. jangan lupakan calon kakak iparnya yang juga harus ikut.

"BAA-CHAN! AKU BAHKAN BELUM PUAS BERSAMA DENGAN SASUKE!"

"DASAR BODOH! KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI HANYA KARENA TERPISAH SELAMA SEMINGGU, GAKI!"

"SEMINGGU?! KAU BILANG SEMINGGU?! APA KAU GILA BAA-CHAN?!"

"KAU BERANI MENGATAKAN KU GILA?! SEKARANG KAU PERGI KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG! KESEHATAN MU LEBIH PENTING DARI SASUKE MU ITU!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"PERGI, ATAU SASUKE MU TAK KU BOLEHKAN KEMBALI KE KONOHA, UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

Shizune yang sejak tadi berusaha menenangkan kedua blonde ini akhirnya menghela nafas lega karena teriakan terakhir Tsunade berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam dan terbatah, yang membuat pedebatan sengit dua orang ini berhenti. Shizune tertawa renyah sambil menggaruk tengkuknya saat melihat kejadian tadi.

"Shizune! Bawa bocah ini ke rumah sakit!"

"Ba―Baik Tsunade-sama.."

Mendapatkan perintah mutlak, Shizune pun mendekati Naruto yang membeku dengan mulut yang terbuka―masih berpikir untuk membalas kata-kata Tsunade. Namun, suaranya hilang entah kemana.

Saat tangan tan-nya yang terbalut jaket orang kebanggaannya ditarik Shizune―Naruto menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan memohon. "Baa-chan~"

"Tidak. Jika kau mau Sasuke mu bisa kuterima lagi di Konoha, dia dan Itachi harus berkerja sama menyelesaikan misi yang kuberikan. Sementara itu, sambil menunggu kedua Uchiha itu pulang, kau," Tsunade menunjuk Naruto. "―harus di rumah sakit selama seminggu untuk pemulihan mu." Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk protes, "Tidak ada protes. Ini yang kulakukan pada Kushina saat minggu pertama kehamilan." Mendengar nama ibunya diucapkan Tsunade, Naruto terdiam dan perlahan mengangguk.

"Baiklah.." ia pun menuruti Shizune saat tangan kanannya ditarik pelan.

Tsunade tersenyum, ia memandang pintu yang mulai tertutup. "Heh.. sama persis dengan si rambut merah itu. Tidak ibu, anak, sama saja. Cuma ditinggal misi saja sepanik itu.." Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, tak menyadari dirinya dahulu saat Dan pergi menjalankan misi saat-saat minggu pertama mereka pacaran.

Bahkan… dia lebih parah dari Kushina dan Naruto.

Kenapa lebih parah?

Karena Tsunade Senju mengamuk dan menghancurkan ruangan Hokage saat tau kekasihnya mendapat misi dari Sandaime.

Walaupun Cuma dua hari satu malam..

.

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

.

Kenapa Sasuke bisa tau Naruto hamil? O.o  
seperti yang dikatakan Ino chap kemarin, yang tau kehamilan seseorang lewat mata adalah klan Hyuuga, Uchiha dan pengguna rinnegan, dan klan Inuzuka hanya tau dari aroma dua orang yang tercampur dalam satu tubuh.

Nah~ Sasuke dari klan Uchiha 'kan? Ovo

Punya sharingan kan? ovO

Jadi~ Sasuke tau kalau Dobe-nya sedang hamil :3

Tentang Jiraiya yang tau kehamilan Naruto dari denyut nadi itu, Ryuu ambil dari pengalaman baa-san Ryuu yang seorang bidan, dia periksa ibu hamil Cuma dengan rasakan denyut nadinya. ^v^

Apa… itu benar? O.o

Ah… gak ada lagi kan? #sigh#

Ryuu mau cabut ya―

Saku: Chotto matte, Ryuuki Ukara!

Ryuu: Eh? O,o;

Saku: Daftar pertanyaan nih! *lempar buku ke Ryuu*

Ryuu: *tangkep buku*

Saku: Cih! Gak kena!

Ryuu: #Nyengir. *liat daftar pertanyaan* oke.. okee~ Saku-chan~ bantu aku bacain pertanyaannya ya~?

Saku: Gak.. aku sibuk~

Ryuu: Kalo gak aku jadi antis mu loh~ #smirk

Saku: ==; baiklah~ *rebut buku pertanyaan*

Ryuu: Yosh! First question~!

Saku: *ehem* kenapa lama apdet?

Ryuu: um.. itu karena.. Ryuu 'kan pelajar.. kadang banyak tugas, kadang nggak.. kalo banyak tugas, biasanya Ryuu fokus ke tugas.. walau ujung-ujungnya tugasnya gak jadi kumpul sih =_=  
lalu.. di rumah Ryuu, leppie Cuma punya satu,, itu pun punya aniki dan berbagi sesama yang lain.. jadi pas lappie gak dipake, Ryuu baru pake.. kalo ada tugas, Ryuu kerjain tugas, kalo gak ada Ryuu ngerjai fic atau browsing doujinshi yaoi di google atau baca-baca manga online xp nah! Yang berteman dengan Ryuu di fb, dan sering liat Ryuu berkoar di diberandanya atau sering online, itu kebanyakan Ryuu online dari hp =0= kalo online dari lappie, biasanya Ryuu ganti foto profil atau sampul atau―

Saku: SETOPPU!

Ryuu: = 3=

Saku: Pertanyaan selanjutnya! Um… banyak pertanyaan yang sering ditanya nih, Ryuu..

Ryuu: Eh? Apa? O.o

Saku: Itu yang godain Itachi, Kyuubi atau Naruto?

Ryuu: =v= udah terjawab di atas kan? *lirik keatas*

Saku: ==; apa ItaSasu bakal battle ngerebutin Naruto?

Ryuu: #smirk. Udah tu jawabannya diatas~ *liat keatas*

Saku: ==;; nah! Nah! Ada pertanyaan khusus buat kamu ni Ryuu!

Ryuu: Apa? Apa? O.o o.O

Saku: Apa Naruto bisa melahirkan? Dia 'kan cowo? Nah loh! Mau jawab apa lu Ryuu?! #smirk

Ryuu: Naruto kan punya jurus sexy no jutsu~ dia kan bisa jadi cewe sementara waktu~ tapi! Ryuu belum kepikiran tuh, pas melahirkan Naruto pakai jutsu itu atau malah operasi gitu.. belum terpikir sedetail itu euy~!

Saku: eh.. eh.. ada threesome SasuNaruIta gak? OvO

Ryuu: EEEEHHH?! ==; kayaknya nggak deh..

Saku: EH? NANDE?!

Ryuu: = 3= Ryuu kan Kizuna~ setia ama SasuNaru #kibar bendera SN#

Saku: Ck, kalau threesome kan seru T 3T nah, Ryuu! Apa Itachi naksir Kurama?

Ryuu: soal itu Ryuu mau berunding dulu ama yang main.. #ngabur

Saku: EIITTSS! Belum selesai~

Ryuu: HHEEEE?!

Saku: *melotot*

Ryuu: = 3= (%*$^&O&%#%#^

Saku: =_=

Ryuu: eh! Eh! Forehead!

Saku: APA?!

Ryuu: Soal ItaNaru tadi keren juga? #fujo smirk#

Saku: hu-um! Coba aja buat disini!

Ryuu: O―*diamaterasu Sasuke*

Saku: Ryuu? O.o

Ryuu: #gosong

Saku: Ryuu? Masih hidup 'kan?

Ryuu: I―Iya..

Saku: baguslah.. abis masih ada pertanyaan lagi nih! Shukaku di-uke-in Neji? O.O

Ryuu: yep! Yep~!

Saku: terus, Yang UtakataGaara/SaikenShukaku bakal beneran ada? O.o

Ryuu: kayaknya sih Cuma hint-hint sama seperti pair lain.. =0=

Saku: itu baby-nya Naru punya siapa? O.o

Ryuu: punya Sas'ke~ 'kan sih keriput gak jadi lemonan ama Naru~

Saku: ye #sigh#

Ryuu: *liat buku pertanyaan* eh! Ada yang salam kenal dengan aku, kenapa gak dibaca?

Saku: emang itu pertanyaan? O.o

Ryuu: bukan sih…

Saku: So?

Ryuu: Ya kalo ada kan Ryuu mau bilang "Salam kenal juga! Terima kasih udah baca fic Ryuu yang gak jelas ini~ :D"

Saku: sudah?

Ryuu: Sudah! X)

Saku: nah say bye-bye dulu sana!

Nah! Terima kasih buat silent reader yang nyempatin baca, atau reviewer yang susah payah ngetik untuk review fic Ryuu! *hug satu-satu*

Tanpa dukungan kalian, Ryuu pasti udah pundungan karna gak ada yang ngasih semangat.. :')

Sekali lagi…

Terima kasih buat silent reader, reviewer!

Tanpa kalian Ryuu pundung, adanya kalian Ryuu semangat ngetik ficnya! :3

Saahh~

**Mind to review this story again? O.o ***jiaah~ bahasanya euy~! xD*


	8. Chapter 8: Okaerinasaii!

Menghabiskan waktu satu hari dirumah sakit itu serasa seperti dua minggu nungguin ramen Ichiraku dibuka ama paman Teuchi, itu lah yang dirasakan Naruto. Satu hari dirumah sakit saja dia sebosan itu, apalagi kalau seminggu?

Namun, dengan mendengar kata-kata Tsunade yang mengatakan kalau ini demi kehidupan didalam tubuhnya, juga ibunya dulu melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini, membuat Naruto mau tak mau berdiam diri dan mengikuti pemulihan dirinya karena kehamilan.

Selama seminggu ini juga, Naruto dengan terpaksa memakan makanan yang resepnya khusus untuknya. Dan ia tak bisa makan sembarangan lagi.

Naruto setiap harinya selama seminggu ini harus bertemu dengan ibu-ibu atau wanita-wanita―yang seumurannya― yang juga hamil. Awalnya mereka memandang aneh dirinya. Namun, setelah Shizune memberi pengertian apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai mengikuti kegiatan bertemu antar orang hamil―ibu-ibu dan para wanita itu pun memaklumi dan tak memandangnya aneh lagi. Ah! Apalagi saat Shizune mengatakan kalau yang ada didalam tubuhnya adalah penerus Uchiha, ibu-ibu dan wanita itu langsung berdecak kagum dan memuji dirinya karena bisa menggait salah satu Uchiha.

Dan dalam seminggu ini juga, Naruto bisa merasakan perubahan cukup drastis pada tubuhnya. Ia yang dulu, selalu menginginkan perut yang berotot kini harus menghela nafas saat memandang perutnya yang agak berlemak seperti habis memakan ramen Ichiraku sebanyak delapan porsi jumbo. Lalu, ia yang dulu sempat berdecak kagum karena kegigihannya dalam berlatih dan mengagumi perutnya mulai terbentuk―kini harus menghela nafas dan melupakan keinginannya dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Kehidupan lain ditubuhnya begitu penting dari pada perutnya yang berotot.

Juga dalam seminggu ini jugalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto harus bersabar menunggu kekasihnya yang dalam misi. Ia setiap hari melihat kalender dirumah sakit, terus menghitung hari-hari yang dilewatinya. Apa sudah seminggu atau belum. Dalam seminggu ini juga, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, dan yang lainnya bergantian menjenguk. Namun, ia paling keget saat Iruka datang menjenguknya. Dan ia terus meneguk ludahnya saat wajah gurunya yang ia sudah anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu menatapnya penuh selidik.

Lalu.. pertanyaan pun keluar dari bibir pria itu satu persatu.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Kyuubi masuk musim kawin?"

"Aku―

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh Sasuke menemui ku dulu sebelum melakukannya dengan mu?"

"Iruka-sensei―

"Akan ku pastikan kalau Uchiha itu disini, aku harus menghajarnya lebih dulu! Seenaknya mengganggu Naru-chibi ku!" sambil mendumel-entah-apa, Iruka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang terpelongok menatapnya dari dalam kamar rawatnya.

Ya itulah hari yang harus ia lewati kemarin.

Dan sekarang!

Uzumaki Naruto menatap kalender dikamar rawatnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat memandang hari, tanggal dan hitungan yang ia hitung.

Hari ini! Uzumaki Naruto mendeklarasikan kalau Sasuke-nya kembali ke Konoha!

Demi Kami-sama! Jika si pantat ayam itu ada dihadapannya, Naruto akan melupakan segalanya dan menyerang Uchiha Sasuke lalu membawanya kedunia yang begitu menakjubkan!

Oke.. pemikiran yang terakhir membuat wajahnya memerah sempurna saudara-saudara~!

Krieett…

"Ohayou, Naruto!"

Naruto mendongak saat Shion masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya. Gadis blonde cantik itu tersenyum lebar memberikan salam selamat pagi tercerahnya. Dan Naruto pun membalas senyuman itu dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ossu, Shion-chan!"

"Ne? Bagaimana keadaan mu, Naruto-kun?" Shion berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang ada disebelah ranjang Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Baik.. tapi.. aku merasa berat badan ku naik lagi deh.." Uzumaki itu memandang kearah perutnya yang agak buncit. Terapi pemulihan chakra untuk menyetabilkan pembagian chakra ditubuhnya membuat kehidupan lain itu mengambil banyak chakra dan menyebabkan ia membesar dan perut Naruto sedikit buncit.

Shion memandang Naruto tanpa ekspresi, namun saat iris biru itu memandangnya, ia langsung tersenyum lebar. "Ah! Naruto, kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, ia langsung merubah posisinya dari duduk diatas ranjang jadi duduk dipinggiran sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Ia pun berpikir menginginkan sesuatu itu.

"Kurasa~ aku ingin apel merah yang manis~" Naruto memandang Shion dengan senyum lebarnya.

Shion tersenyum ia berdiri lalu menatap Naruto dekat, "Ada lagi selain apel?"

Mendapati wajah Shion yang sangat dekat dengannya, Naruto menjadi sedikit canggung. Karena, Shion sangat cantik jika sedekat ini. "Ti―Tidak ada lagi, kurasa.."

Tersenyum lebar didepan wajah Naruto, Shion akhirnya menarik dirinya lalu melangkah keluar kamar rawat. "Baiklah~ satu keranjang apel manis yang segar untuk Uzumaki Naruto~" ia berseru sambil keluar, Naruto memandangnya heran.

Setelah kepergian Shion, kamar rawatnya kembali sepi. Naruto melirik jam yang tergantung didinding. Jam 10.

"Hahh~" ia menghela nafas, Sasuke sampai disini kapan? Pikirnya, ia kembali mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang tergantung dipinggir ranjang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, saat Naruto sudah sangat bosan dan ingin kembali tidur, Sasuke ada diambang pintu kamar rawatnya tanpa ia ketahui karena saking bosannya. Sontak, saat melihatnya―Uzumaki ini meloncat kearah kekasihnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Sasuke~"

"Do―Dobe…"

Mendapati tingkah Naruto yang beda dengan yang dulu, sedikit membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa aneh namun juga senang. Ia pun membalas pelukan Naruto lalu melepaskannya dan menutup pintu kamar rawat.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto dengan si pirang memeluk lehernya dan ia menahan tubuhnya dengan memeluk pinggangnya―ia pun membawa Naruto keatas ranjang dan menduduki Naruto, sedangkan ia berdiri.

Wajah mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat. Namun perlahan, entah dari pihak yang mana yang memulai, bibir keduanya menyatu dalam ciuman yang lembut.

Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke ketika ia menginginkan si Uchiha itu menyesap bibirnya lebih dalam dan Sasuke masih memeluk pinggangnya erat. Ciuman itu pun mulai menjadi liar, Sasuke yang sepertinya tak bisa menahan lagi―langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto terbaring diatas ranjang dan ia menyiuminya dengan sangat lapar seolah ingin memakan bibir lembut Naruto.

Disaat ciuman panasnya dengan Naruto sedang berlangsung, Sasuke melirik kepintu kamar rawat Naruto. Ia bisa merasakan kalau beberapa orang sedang menuju kesini. Dan… entah mengapa perasaannya sedikit tak enak.

"Naruto.." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Naruto, namun Naruto kembali menarik leher Sasuke dan memaksanya kembali berciuman.

Sasuke pun mendengus disela ciumannya, ia memang ingin melangsungkan kemesraan mereka. Namun, orang-orang yang akan sampai disini pasti akan berteriak histeris kalau melihatnya dengan si Dobe sedang seperti ini

Merasa kalau Dobe-nya sedang didalam keadaan 'high' Sasuke pun melupakan kalau orang-orang itu akan segera sampai kesini dan meladeni Dobe-nya yang haus akan ciumannya. Juga, menepis perasaan buruk yang menganggunya tadi.

Krieet…

Pintu itu terbuka, Sasuke dan Naruto masih dalam ciuman panas mereka walau mata Sasuke sudah melirik ketiga kunoichi yang membeku diambang pintu.

Namun… mata obsidan itu membulat sempurna dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya saat dua orang muncul dibelakang ketiga kunoichi itu..

Benerkan apa yang ia rasakan tadi?

Perasaan buruknya memang benar…

"Uchiha Sa-su-ke.."

"Sial!"

"Baa-chan? Iruka-sensei?"

"TEME!"

―BUAGH!―PLAK!

.

* * *

**Pheromones? PHEROMONES!**

© Ryuuki Ukara

All Character © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Yaoi/BL, Canon, Lemon, Mpreg, Rame Typo(s), OOC, Bahasa sesuka hati Author dan lainnya..

* * *

.

Kakashi mendengus, ia tengah berdiri didepan sebuah pintu yang berada didalam gua gelap. Dengan bantuan mata sebelah kirinya yang mempunyai sharingan, Kakashi bisa melihat dengan jelas jika didalam sana seseorang sedang berdiri menunggunya.

Sejak misi dimulai, Kakashi berpisah dari duo Uchiha itu untuk mencari persembunyian orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu. Dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya Kakashi berhasil mencari persembunyian orang ini.

Kakashi menghela nafas, dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut. Namun, sebelum ia melihat orang itu―sekelabat ingatannya seminggu yang lalu saat diruang Hokage kembali berputar.

**Flashback..**

"Semuanya silahkan keluar, kecuali Kakashi, Shizune dan Uchiha ini." Ia membalikkan badan lalu berjalan menuju kursi besarnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup dan merasa kalau Naruto dan lainnya sudah menjauh, Tsunade membuka gulungan yang ada ditangannya.

Didalam gulungan itu tertulis beberapa kata dan angka juga sebuah puisi yang hanya dimengerti oleh Tsunade.

Ia menaruh gulungan yang baru saja ia baca keatas tumpukan kertas yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia selesaikan. Mata hazelnya memandang tiga orang didepannya.

"Aku mempunyai syarat untuk kalian berdua, Uchiha." Tsunade bersuara, membuat suhu ruangan disana mendadak turun karna suaranya yang menyuarakan keseriusan. "Aku mau kalian berdua mencari kembali Jiraiya. Seminggu waktu yang kutentukan. Jika sampai seminggu kalian tak mendapat jejak terakhir kali dimana Jiraiya, kalian bisa pulang ke Konoha dan menetap disini. Tapi jika sebaliknya, kalian laporkan kepada ANBU yang kuperintahkan untuk mengawasi kalian―biar mereka yang mencari. Dan kalian harus kembali ke desa." Tsunade melirik Kakashi. "Untuk mu Kakashi, cari seseorang yang mempunyai jutsu seperti Sasori. Aku memerlukan orang dan boneka itu."

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama. Tapi bukan kah yang jutsu itu hanya Sasori? Yang ku tau kalau yang lain cuma Chiyo-baasan. Namun.." Kakashi berhenti bicara saat tatapan Tsunade menajam kearahnya.

"Aku tau siapa yang bisa melakukan jutsu Sasori." Itachi angkat bicara sontak, semua mata―kecuali Sasuke―mengarah padanya.

Tsunade menarik nafas, "Katakan siapa dia.."

"Dia―"

**End flashback**

"Jika kau kesini hanya ingin berdiri didepan pintu. Lakukan dirumah mu sendiri."

Kakashi yang tersadar karena suara itu segera mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan. Sinar lilin yang menerangi ruangan gelap itu membuat sinarnya remang-remang, dan Kakashi sulit untuk melihat jelas wajah orang itu.

"Kau… tidak akan berdiam disana saja 'kan, Itachi?"

Kakashi tertegun saat nama 'Itachi' keluar dari mulut orang itu dengan lembut. Dan saat Kakashi mencoba melihat lebih jelas orang didepannya―ia membeku.

Orang didepannya tengah tersenyum lembut padanya, kedua tangannya tampak diperban begitu juga kedua matanya.

"…sayangnya, aku bukan Itachi." Ujar Kakashi, kata-katanya berhasil melenyapkan senyuman menawan orang itu.

"Kau.. bukan.. Itachi?" lirih orang itu, ia melangkah mundur berusaha menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku datang kesini karena ingin menyampaikan pesan dari Itachi padamu."

Tubuh yang menegang itu sedikit lebih tenang, "Itachi.. ingin menyampaikan pesan apa?" lirihnya.

Kakashi melangkah masuk mendekati orang itu, ia lalu berhenti beberapa langkah dari orang yang sepertinya terluka parah dan masih dalam pengobatan itu.

"Itachi menyampaikan pada ku.. Dia butuh bantuan mu di Konoha," Kakashi diam sejenak saat tubuh orang itu kembali menegang. "―dan ia mau kau keluar dari tempat persembunyian mu. Di Konoha, kau bisa bersama Itachi juga disana kau bisa memulikan kondisi mu jauh lebih baik.." Kakashi kembali diam, ia menelan ludahnya saat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Meminta bantuan dari mantan musuh itu sedikit aneh. "―Dei."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu bergetar saat mengetahui kalau orang yang terakhir kali ia temui―kini berada di Konoha. Sebuah desa tempatnya lahir dan tempat ia membunuh klannya, "Itachi―di Konoha?"

"Ya." Jawab Kakashi. "Dan dia butuh bantuan mu, Deidara."

Nafas Deidara sedikit memburu, ia memberanikan melangkah kedepan dan menggapai wajah Kakashi untuk merabanya. "Kau.."

"Aku Kakashi."

Dei tersenyum lebar, "Lama tidak bertemu, Hatake Kakashi.."

**～サスナル～**

Sasuke mengerang sakit saat Naruto mengompres pipinya yang lebam. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu lebam yang Itachi buat―sembuh, kali ini ia harus merasakan dan melihat lebam itu dipipinya kembali.

Ah! Terima kasih banyak untuk Tsunade-sama yang memukul wajahnya dengan kepalan tangan dan satu tamparan dipipinya yang sama oleh Iruka-sensei. Dan Uchiha bungsu harus merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dipipinya.

"Kau tau Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya, membuat iris onyx yang tadi menyipit menahan rasa sakit―meliriknya. "Aku bersumpah kemarin―aku akan menghajar mu kalau kita bertemu kembali. Karena kau buat aku tidak bisa berjalan selama tiga hari." Naruto menekan handuk yang berisi es itu ke pipi kiri Sasuke cukup kuat hingga Sasuke mengerang, "―tapi, karena Itachi-nii, baa-chan dan Iruka-sensei sudah lebih dulu memukul mu.. ku kira tak perlu lagi.." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mendengus dan menolak memandang Naruto yang masih tersenyum lebar padanya. Namun, kemudian ia kembali melirik Naruto. Tepatnya melirik leher Naruto yang diwarnai kissmark kemarin. Bagusnya, tanda merah itu sudah menghilang. Ia pun tersenyum tipis.

"Kalau kau berpikir mesum tentang Naruto, ku jamin Iruka-sensei yang ada didepan akan kembali menampar mu, Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke langsung memandang ke asal suara. Sakura tangah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hai Naruto~" Sakura tersenyum lebar pada Naruto seraya berjalan menuju sofa yang ada dihadapan ranjang rawat Naruto. Sakura duduk disana lalu matanya menatap datar Sasuke yang pipinya masih dikompres oleh Naruto. "Lama tidak bertemu, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn,"

Sakura mendekati dua sejoli itu sambil tersenyum. Naruto yang menyadari ada yang beda dari senyuman itu segera menyingkir dari Sasuke untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Dobe kau kenapa―

"Ganbatte ne, Teme!"

"Apa maksud mu Do―

"SHANAAAROOO!"

Sasuke langsung melotot saat kepalan tangan Sakura terarah ke pipinya yang lebam. Dengan cepat ia meloncat mundur dan menghindari kepalan tangan yang kini menghancurkan ranjang rawat Naruto.

"Kuso! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?!" Sasuke berteriak kesal, sharingan dimatanya telah aktif.

Sakura berdiri, ia menggosok kepalan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Tidak ada."

"TIDAK ADA, APANYA?!"

"YA. TIDAK ADA!"

"Che," Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda saat kepalan tangan Sakura kembali mengerat dan akan menghajarnya lagi.

Di sudut ruangan, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum cemas melihat kekasihnya yang diserang Sakura. Dia ingin membela, hanya saja Sakura sama dengan Tsunade. Tidak terima kasih, dia masih ingin hidup.

Disaat acaranya menonton pertandingan Sakura vs Sasuke― seseorang datang ke kamar rawatnya. Naruto menoleh kesamping kanannya saat ia melihat Shion ada diambang pintu. Dua mata itu saling tatap sebentar, lalu Shion mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan melihat Sasuke yang mengelak shanaro milik Sakura.

Tatap..

Shion menatap Sasuke lebih intens, pegangan di keranjang apel yang ia bawa mendadak mengerat. Shion masih menatap Sasuke sampai ia merasa mendengar suara dentingan bell―Shion membeku seketika. Benar-benar membeku.

Sakura mengeratkan kepalannya dan mengarahkan ke wajah Sasuke. Saat kepalan itu akan mengenai wajah Sasuke, Sakura yang tau kalau Shion diambang pintu―mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan kepalan tangannya pun berhenti seketika saat ia melihat Shion membeku dengan wajah yang tampak seperti ketakutan―cemas? Entalah..

Sasuke segera menjauh dari Sakura saat gadis pink itu menatap prihatin pada Shion. Ia mengambil kesempatan dengan menjauh dari Sakura dan mendekati Naruto.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang telah menjauh, ia menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Shion. "Shion? Daijoubu ka?" Sakura menepuk pundak Shion pelan.

Shion tersentak sadar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya segera mencari Sasuke. Dan pandangan tajam menuju pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengernyit heran.

"Shion?" Sakura memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Daijoubu desu, Sakura.." ia hanya melirik Sakura sekilas lalu kembali menatap Sasuke tajam.

Naruto bisa merasakan tatapan Shion beda seperti biasanya. Ia melirik Sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahinya sambil berekspresi stoic. Kembali ke Shion, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang peramal itu.

"Shion.."

"Tinggalkan Sasuke, Naruto.."

Naruto yang tengah berjalan mendekati Shion langsung berhenti saat ia mendengar kalimat perintah itu keluar dari mulut Shion.

"Apa maksud mu?" Naruto menggertakan giginya waktu pandangan tajam Shion mengarah padanya. "Apa maksud mu, Shion?" suaranya sedikit meninggi.

Shion memandang Naruto tajam, dua orang ini sama-sama keras kepala. Ia membatin. Namun, ia memang harus mempisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto. Apa yang ia lihat dimasa depan begitu mengerikan.

"TINGGALKAN SASUKE, NARU―

"AKU TIDAK MAU!" Naruto berteriak kencang. Sakura, Shion dan Sasuke tertegun.

"Tapi! Kalau kau bersama dia hidup mu hanya akan―

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!" Naruto menggertakan giginya marah, ia benar-benar marah pada Shion yang mengatur-atur hubungannya. "AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN APA YANG KAU LIHAT, SHION!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Karena apa yang kau lihat kemarin dan meramalkan aku mati―tidak terjadi." Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang memburu marah. "Dan itu membuat ku tidak mempercayai ramalan mu."

Naruto segera membalikan badannya lalu menarik Sasuke pergi, melewati Sakura dan Shion yang masih tertegun dengan sikap Naruto.

Sasuke Cuma diam saat Naruto menariknya keluar dari kamar rawat, melewati Sakura, Shion dan Iruka yang ternyata masih ada didepan. Namun, baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan sambil menariknya―kekasih pirangnya itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan sepertinya sedang bingung.

"Naruto.."

Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke, ia segera membalikan badannya dan kembali kekamar rawat. Sasuke hanya bisa memandangnya heran.

Sakura membelakakan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto kembali dan menghampiri mereka. "Naruto?"

Naruto memandang Sakura lalu Shion, setelah itu matanya menatap keranjang apel yang dipegang Shion. Naruto berdehem, "Apa―keranjang apel itu untuk ku?" suaranya menampakan kalau si Uzumaki ini sedikit gengsi.

Shion mengangguk, ia mengangkat keranjang itu kehadapan Naruto.

Tanpa kata apapun, Naruto segera merampasnya dan pergi. Mengabaikan Iruka-sensei yang sempat ia tabrak.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam Iruka, ia melirik Sakura dan Shion yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Iruka menghela nafas, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatak sedikit pun. "Dasar.."

Tap..

Suara langkah yang berhenti membuat semua mata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Dobe bilang terima kasih atas apelnya." Dan Uchiha itu langsung pergi, meninggalkan Shion, Sakura dan Iruka yang memandangnya aneh.

**～サスナル～**

"_**7"  
Bulan  
" 1"  
Raja dan Kaisar  
3 kesatria  
Badai menunda elang yang tengah berburu untuk kembali ke sarang.  
Bila merah telah mengalir, boneka dijadikan tumpuan jiwa.  
Bunga sakura yang gugur oleh angin, jadikan nyanyian pengantar tidur.**_

Lagi..

Ia membatin. Jiraiya lagi-lagi bertindak sekendak hatinya.

Terakhir ia seperti ini saat akan mencari tau siapa pemimpin Akatsuki. Dan saat tau kalau Pain lah yang memimpin Akatsuki, Jiraiya bertarung dengan mereka. Untung saja Tsunade sudah mewanti-wanti hal itu, langsung mengirim ninja medis saat Jiraiya tengah bertarung dengan Pain dan berhasil menyelematkan Jiraiya sebelum tubuh itu tenggelam dilautan.

Dan saat ia mengatahui kalau pemimpin Akatsuki yang sebenarnya bukan lah Pain, Tsunade bisa melihat gelagat Jiraiya mencurigakan. Apalagi saat Tsunade mengatakan kalau Kyuubi akan masuk musim kawin, Jiraiya langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun dan kembali sesuka hatinya untuk menghiburnya―atau membuatnya kesal.

Seharusnya..

Seharusnya ia sudah tau kalau ini akan terjadi. Pak tua itu sudah menganggap Naruto seperti cucunya, sama sepertinya yang sangat mementingkan Naruto. Dan ia pasti akan melakukan hal apapun untuk melindungi Naruto.

Termasuk mencari siapa pemimpin Akastuki yang sebenarnya dan berniat mengabisinya, agar saat hari dimana waktu Naruto tiba―Konoha dan lainnya tak perlu takut akan mimpi buruk yang sama seperti 17 tahun yang lalu. Dimana saat Yondaime berusaha melindungi Naruto dan istrinya. Dan mereka berdua harus mengerbonkan nyawa mereka.

"_Tidak lagi.."_ Tsunade membatin, ia meremas gulungan kertas dari Jiraiya. _"Tidak lagi. Akan ku lakukan apapun agar kejadian dulu tidak lagi terjadi.."_ Tsunade menutup matanya, ia menarik nafas lalu menghelanya perlahan.

Tok―Tok!

"Masuklah!"

Pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka―menampakan Kakashi yang baru saja sampai di Konoha dengan menggendong sesuatu di pundaknya. Ya, di pundak Kakashi terdapat karung besar yang isinya adalah seorang manusia yang masih bernyawa.

Tsunade yang meremas gulungan kertas dari Jiraiya segera menaruh kertas itu didalam sakunya lalu kembali memandang Kakashi. Tepatnya memandang karung di bahu bidang mantan kapten ANBU itu.

"Apa itu, Kakashi?" jari telunjuknya yang lentik menunjuk tepat ke karung besar tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum canggung, sebelah tangannya yang tak memegang karung itu―menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ah, itu… tadi ada sedikit insiden sebelum kesini dengan Gai," ia ditatap tajam Tsunade karna bertele-tele. Ia sedang tak ingin diganggu sekarang. Tangan sang Hokage pun sudah menggenggam mejanya―siiap dilempar pada Kakashi, "Tunggu dulu, Hokage-sama! Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"KALAU BEGITU SELESAIKAN!"

Kakashi menggangguk cepat. Ia menurunkan karung tersebut, lalu membuka karung itu dan tampaklah seorang pemuda pirang bersurai panjang yang matanya dililit perban.

"Apa kau bisa menurunkan ku pelan-pelan, un? Walau aku didalam karung, aku bukanlah barang!"

Tsunade yang tadinya marah dan siap menghancurkan apapun―sentak terdiam melihat anggota Akatasuki didepannya. "Dia―

"Ya, yang dikatakan Itachi. Dialah yang bisa menggunakan jutsu seperti Sasori," Kakashi menjelaskan.

Deidara yang mendengar suara wanita segera mencari sumber suara. Ia membalikkan badannya lalu mendongak seakan ia bisa menatap Tsunade. "Kau―siapa?"

Tsunade menatap Deidara dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Ia langsung menyimpulkan kalau pemuda didepannya ini sangatlah hebat karna luka di tubuhnya cukup parah. Ya, tanpa dikatakan pun Tsunade tau kalau Deidara terluka karena sebuah ledakan. Terbukti dari lengan kirinya yang kena luka bakar. Walau luka itu sudah mengering dan meninggalkan bekas.

"Aku Tsunade Senju. Hokage Konoha." Lima kata, dua kalimat yang langsung membuat Deidara membeku. Pemuda itu segera berdiri lalu memutar badannya mencari Kakashi yang sebenarnya tepat dibelakang.

"Kau bilang aku akan menemui Itachi lebih dulu!" ia menunjuk sembarang, sampai-sampai yang ia tunjuk bukanlah Kakashi, melainkan sang Hokage. "Kenapa kau malah membawa ku Hokage!?" tangan kanannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong tanah liatnya. Berniat meledakan Kakashi. "Beraninya kau ingkar pada ku, un!"

"O―Oi! Tenanglah! Itachi pasti akan kesini!" Kakashi segera menahan tangan Deidara. Namun sang empunya keras kepala dan memang ingin meledekan Kakashi juga tempat ini.

Sementara itu, didepan sana, sang Hokage masih meneliti tubuh Deidara. Menilai apakah dia bisa menyembuhkan orang ini sepenuhnya mengingat luka dan cedera yang di alami Dei lebih parah dari Lee dulu.

Ya, paling tidak menurut perkiraan Tsunade yang tak bisa ia sembuhkan adalah mata Deidara.

Mengabaikan kalau dibelakangnya ada seorang Hokage, Deidara masih berniat meledakan Kakashi serta tempat ini. Bahkan, tanah liat yang ia pegang sudah terbentuk menjadi laba-laba dan siap diledakan kapan saja.

"Percayalah! Itachi sedang menuju kesini!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Kalian Konoha!" Deidara mengeluarkan tangannya, dan langsung ditahan Kakashi. Namun laba-laba yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu sudah jatuh dari tangan Deidara. Pemuda pirang cantik itu pun menyeringai, sedangkan Kakashi meneguk ludahnya dan Tsunade siap melempar mejanya jika Dei berani meledakan ruangannya ini.

"Kau tidak boleh melakukannya..!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" seringai di wajah itu melebar.

"Tidak!"

"Iya!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya!" Dei mengangkat tangannya, menyatukan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya didepan hidung dengan sejajar―siap mengatakan satu kata dan semuanya 'BOOM!'.

"Tidak.."

"Heh.. Ka―

"Dei," Deidara yang siap mengatakan 'katsu' langsung terbatu mendegar suara yang ia kenal menggema tiba-tiba. Ia mengenal suara ini. Sangat ia kenal.

Dei langsung berputar mencari chakra orang itu lalu berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Suaranya tercekat karena senang yang menggebu didalam dadanya. Akhirnya, ia bisa bertemu kembali setelah ia tidak dibolehkan keluar dari gua itu sebelum waktunya oleh orang dihadapannya ini.

Bibir itu bergetar membentuk senyuman..

"Itachi.."

**～サスナル～**

Sore di Konoha..

Anak-anak yang tadinya bermain bersama teman-temannya satu persatu dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Meninggalkan dua pemuda yang sedang duduk diayunan, salah satunya sedang memainkan ayunan tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke, berjam-jam mereka berada disini menikmati pemandangan yang entah mengapa membuat mereka nostalgia. Tak ada kata, tak ada interaksi dari mereka berdua sejak mereka sampai ditaman. Hanya diam, diam dan diam. Tak ingin menghancurkan suasana hening ini.

Naruto menggerakan kakinya untuk mengayunkan ayuanan tersebut. Cukup kencang. Sampai ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bergerak jauh ke belakang dan kedepan dibawah oleh ayunan tersebut.

Walau begitu, mata Naruto berfokus pada Sasuke. Apalagi kalau ayunan itu mengayun kebelakang, ia bisa melihat punggung Sasuke dan satu pikiran pun terlintas di kepalanya, _"Punggung Sasuke lebar,"_ setelah ia berpikir seperti itu, ia menggunakan kakinya untuk mengerem ayunan itu agar berhenti.

Ia berdiri dari ayunannya, melangkah kearah Sasuke lalu berhenti tepat didepan mantan missing-nin itu.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menjatuhkan badannya pada tubuh Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke yang mendapat perlakuan mendadak seperti itu―kehilangan keseimbangan. Sasuke terjatuh dari ayunan, dengan kepala yang mencium tanah lebih dulu. Sedangkan bagian pinggang kebawahnya masih bergantungan diayunan, dan Naruto ada didadanya―tersenyum lebar.

"USURATONKACHI! KAU―

Sasuke yang siap memarahi kekasihnya itu mendadak terdiam saat bibir Naruto menempel dibibirnya. Onyx itu menatap wajah Naruto yang memerah, kelopak mata tan itu menutupi iris biru indah milik Naruto. Ia menikmati kecupannya.

Sasuke menyerah, ia tak ingin bersikap Sasuke yang biasanya hari ini. Ya, cukup sudah bersikap stoic didepan si pirang jika Naruto menginginkannya sampai seperti ini.

Memeluk pinggang ramping milik Naruto, sebelah tangan Sasuke lagi mendorong tengkuk Naruto agar bibir itu menempel lebih pada bibirnya dan ia bisa menikmati bibir cherry milik kekasihnya. Naruto menggenggam kinagashi Sasuke, membiarkan bibirnya dipaut oleh Sasuke dan dilumat pelan. Sedikit membuka matanya, Naruto dapat melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat dekat. Ia juga melihat semburat merah tipis diwajah Sasuke. Sama sepertinya.

Dalam posisi yang sungguh tidak nyaman itu, Sasuke dengan terpaksa berciuman dengan Naruto. Namun, ia sangat menikmati bibir kekasihnya, sampai…

"Naruto-niichan?"

Dua pasang mata yang tengah berciuman tersebut langsung melotot dan menoleh ke seorang bocah yang wajahnya memerah, tidak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"Konohamaru.." nama bocah itu terucap oleh Naruto, lalu mata safir itu memandang orang-orang yang ia kenal dibelakang Konohamaru. Tim Shika yang melakukan pengejaran terhadap Sasuke kemarin―berdiri mematung dan wajah mereka diwarnai semburat merah lalu mata yang menatap lurus ke sesuatu.

Oke! Oke! Bukan masalah mereka blushing karena melihat Sasuke dan Naruto ciuman. Cuma, boxer hitam dan celana rumah sakit yang Naruto pakai sedikit turun hingga menampakan belahan pantatnya karena tangan Sasuke yang tadi mengelus-elus pinggangnya hingga kebawah―penyebab wajah mereka memerah. Sedangkan pelaku yang mengatahui hal itu langsung menarik celana dan boxer Naruto hingga belahan pantat milik kekasihnya yang sexy itu tertutup.

Sasuke menarik dirinya dan Naruto hingga mereka terduduk―tidak lagi dalam posisi yang tak mengenakan tadi―dengan Naruto yang membelakangi Konohamaru dan lainnya. Sasuke menunduk, melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah padam karena tadi dan genggaman tangan di kinagashi nya cukup membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke naik darah.

Kedua mata yang tadinya onyx kini telah berubah menjadi merah darah dengan tiga titik koma yang berputar. Sasuke menatap tajam Konohamaru dan lainnya dengan Sharingan, sontak yang mendapat tatapan tajam seperti itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Ehem!" Shikamaru membersihkan tenggorokannya, ia mencuri pandang ke arah SasuNaru―melihat apakah sharingan itu masih menatapnya atau tidak. Setelah mereka tak mendapati tatapan itu lagi, Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuknya―mencoba melupakan apa yang ia lihat dan harus mengatakan yang ia ingin sampaikan. "Kalian―ehem!―di―di―dipanggil Hokage." Ia berhasil mengatakannya, namun wajahnya masih memerah antara melihat hal yang tadi atau malu karena bicaranya yang terbatah.

Sasuke berdiri, ia juga membantu Naruto-nya agar berdiri dan membiarkan Naruto yang masih malu menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang sang Uchiha bungsu. Mata sharingan miliknya sudah menghilang dan berganti onyx kelam miliknya. Sasuke memandang kedepan menatap Konohamaru dan lainnya yang mulai bisa mengendalikan rona merah diwajah mereka.

"Ayo kita pergi," Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto menatapnya. Si pirang mengangguk, lalu melepas genggamannya di kinagashi Sasuke dan beralih menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah pergi, diikuti Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia berhenti sebentar saat didepan Shikamaru dan lainnya.

"Kalian ikut?" suaranya sama sekali tak ada nada mengajak mereka, juga tatapan tajam dari Sasuke membuat semuanya menggeleng-geleng dan mempersilahkan pasangan itu melewati mereka.

Setelah SasuNaru menjauh, semuanya yang ada disana menghela nafas. Mereka sebenarnya tidak takut dengan Sasuke―kecuali Konohamaru, pastinya―namun saat melihat ehem―pantat-Naruto-tadi―ehem, entah mengapa mereka menjadi menciut saat tatapan tajam Uchiha Sasuke tadi mengarah ke mereka.

"Aku tidak tau kalau pantat Naruto seseksi itu," Sai mengelus dagunya, ia mencoba mengingat apa yang dilihat tadi.

Kiba mengangguk, "Padahal―ehem―kita sering mandi di onsen bersama," sambung Kiba, ia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Naruto-niichan, kawaii." Bisik Konohamaru, namun semuanya bisa mendengar jelas dan mengangguk―menyetujui apa yang dikatakan bocah dua belas tahun itu.

Neji melirik kebelakangnya, memastikan kalau Uchiha itu tidak ada disana. Saat ia sudah memastikannya dengan pasti, Neji menghela nafas lega. "Kalau dia mendengar, aku yakin kita semua sudah kena amaterasu-nya atau ditelan dengan ular-ularnya," ucap kekasih Kazekage tersebut dengan bulir keringat yang menggantung dikepalanya.

Semua mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang dikatan Neji.

"Yokatta~" desah mereka lega secara bersamaan karena yang dikatakan Neji tidaklah terjadi.

**～サスナル～**

Sasuke memandang gedung didepannya. Kantor Hokage.

Pemuda bersurai raven itu menarik tangannya saat Naruto yang sejak tadi ada dibelakang sambil menggenggam tangannya hanya berdiam diri―tertunduk.

"Naruto.."

Naruto mendongak, ia menatap Sasuke. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya mantan missing-nin itu. Naruto mengangguk.

Mendapat jawaban yang cukup menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke mulai berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto sambil bergandengan tangan. Tak memperdulikan jika orang lain yang ada didalam kantor Hokage menatapnya aneh.

Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri kini fokus dengan jalannya. Baru saja beberapa langkah akan mendekati pintu ruangan Hokage―lagi-lagi si rubah tua menariknya kebawah alam sadar.

"Kurama!"

"**Sebentar saja, gaki!"**

Sasuke memandang kesamping, tadi Naruto sedikit berjenggit namun kini kembali normal. Ya, Sasuke pikir begitu. Namun, Uchiha bungsu itu tidak melihat mata dan raut wajah Naruto yang berubah karena Kyuubi menguasai tubuhnya.

Tanpa mengetuk, Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan Hokage dan memasukinya serentak dengan Naruto yang ada disampingnya.

Didepan sana, telah ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya sudah menunggu mereka. Sedangkan Hokage hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka yang lambat menuju kemari.

"Aku tidak ingin membahas kenapa kalian lambat." Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, ia menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi. "Baiklah.. karna dua orang ini sudah datang, cepat ceritakan rencananya dan setelah ini kalian pulanglah! Aku lelah!" Hokage mendesah lelah, telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Kakashi. Mantan ANBU itu sedikit meneguk ludahnya.

Naruto alias Kyuubi menyeringai tipis, mata merahnya melirik Itachi yang ada didalam ruangan ini. Perlahan namun pasti, genggaman ditangannya ia lepaskan sehingga Sasuke yang heran―meliriknya.

Kyuubi berdiam diri saat ia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke tengah memandanginya. Ia sengaja untuk tidak mengontak mata dengan Sasuke karna jika si bungsu Uchiha itu melihat matanya, Sasuke dengan cepat langsung mengekangnya agar tak kemana-mana. Tepatnya ke tempat Uchiha sulung yang kini sedang menatap datar Hokage.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto saat Kakashi membicarakan hal penting yaitu rencana untuk perlindungan Naruto kedepan. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyuubi telah melangkah pelan mendekati Itachi.

Itachi melirik Kyuubi, ia mendengus saat melihat Sasuke tak menjaga tubuh Naruto yang kini perlahan mendekatinya. Itachi menatap tajam Kyuubi, tapi si rubah tua yang kini sedang memakai tubuh jinchurikinya itu hanya menyengir lebar.

Satu langkah lagi, Kyuubi akan berhasil mendekati Itachi. Tapi, sebuah chakra juga kunai yang melayang tepat didepan wajahnya―membuat Kyuubi meloncat mundur, sedangkan Itachi hanya mengelak sedikit.

Seluruh di ruangan itu terdiam, suara kunai yang menancap di dinding membuat semua mata kini mengarah keambang pintu. Begitu pula dengan Kyuubi.

Deidara, dengan mata yang masih diperban mengarahkan wajahnya tepat ke Kyuubi―seolah si pirang panjang itu sedang menatap si rubah. "Aku tidak tau siapa kau. Tapi, jangan pernah sekali pun mendekati Itachi dengan tubuh Naruto!"

Kyuubi mengangkat alisnya. Ia berdiri, masih memandang Deidara yang kini mempersiapkan bom tanah liatnya. "Heh.. kau pelacak chakra yang cukup hebat." Kyuubi menyeringai, "Padahal kau buta," ia terkekeh.

Deidara ikut menyeringai, "Ya, aku memang buta. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh kau." Deidara menunjuk ke Shizune. Dia salah menunjuk orang.

"Kau salah menunjuk, Dei.." Iruka yang berada dibelakangnya―mendengus.

"Benarkah?" Dei menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya,"

"Maaf.." Dei menurunkan tangan kanannya. Dengan sangat cepat tanpa aba-aba, Dei melempar sebuah bom berbentuk laba-laba kearah Kyuubi dan meledak tepat di bahu Kyuubi. Sayangnya si rubah yang mengendalikan tubuh Naruto―berhasil menghindar.

Tsunade berdiri dari kursinya, ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang memasang wajah datarnya melihat kejadian ini. Mengerti apa yang diinginkan sang Hokage―Sasuke melangkah mendekati Kyuubi, menahan kedua tangannya kebelakang.

"Pantat ayam! Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan."

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang tengah menahan Kyuubi , lalu matanya menatap Dei yang berjalan masuk diiringi Iruka yang memang sejak tadi menemaninya ke rumah sakit Konoha.

"Bagaimana?"

Dei menatap Itachi, "Mungkin kau sudah tau jawabannya, Itachi."

"Apa aku harus―

"Tidak perlu." Dei menyengir lebar kearah Itachi―kali ini ia tepat―pemuda pirang itu mencoba meyakinkan Itachi akan suatu hal. "Aku anggota Akatsuki, ingat? Um.. mungkin mantan anggota.. hehe~"

Seluruh orang disana―kecuali Sasuke dan Kyuubi―memandang Itachi dan Deidara dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Raut wajah Kyuubi merengut, dia tidak suka melihat Itachi yang menatap penuh perasaan pada Deidara. Mengentakan tangannya―Kyuubi terlepas dari pegangan Sasuke. Ia berjalan sambil menghentakan kaki menuju keluar ruangan Hokage, mengabaikan panggilan sang Hokage, Kakashi bahkan Iruka. Ya, karna memang ia bukan Naruto. Dia adalah Kyuubi alias Kurama.

"Rubah bodoh," gumam Sasuke, ia tak perlu bertanya atau memikirkan hal yang dilihatnya tadi. Sudah jelas, Kyuubi menyukai Itachi.

"Baiklah, selagi ada Sasuke kita bicarakan dengan dia saja." Sasuke melirik Kakashi yang mulai akan membicarakan hal tadi.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskan perlahan, mengabaikan jika Itachi sedang memandangnya datar. Uchiha bungsu melirik kearah pintu keluar ruangan Hokage, berharap Kyuubi tak lagi menguasai tubuh Naruto dan membiarkan kekasihnya kembali lagi kesini.

"Hal terpenting dari semua ini adalah kau, Sasuke." Hokage menunjuknya, "Disaat hari itu tiba, kau harus memilih satu dari dua pilihan." Sasuke menutup matanya, "Naruto, atau anak mu."

Dari sekian banyak pilihan yang selalu ditujukan untuknya, Sasuke berharap jika pilihan yang dikatakan Hokage tidak harus terjadi. Ia ingin Naruto, juga anaknya.

"Aku mau keduanya." Itachi melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan teduh, "Bagaimana pun caranya, aku mau keduanya. Walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diri." Bibir Uchiha sulung tersenyum tipis mendengar keinginan adiknya yang sangat kuat.

"Kata-kata yang bijak, gaki." Hokage tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin yang kau katakan bisa saja terjadi. Jadi.. siapkan dirimu,"

"Tentu saja."

Tanpa disadari oleh yang lain, Deidara tau apa yang sedang direncanakan Itachi. Wajah itu memang datar, namun dari deru nafas yang ia dengar dari Itachi―Dei tau kalau Itachi akan melakukan sesuatu yang ia takutkan. Dengan perlahan, tangan itu menarik tangan sang Uchiha sulung. Menggenggam erat dan mencoba memberikan semangat untuknya.

"Aku yakin semuanya baik-baik saja, Itachi."

"Semoga saja."

**～サスナル～**

Kyuubi meloncati satu persatu atap penduduk di Konoha. Pikirannya sedikit kacau saat mengingat Itachi dengan Deidara tadi. Sebenarnya ia ingin Naruto kembali menguasai tubuh ini, hanya saja ia tadi meminta Naruto beristirahat dan si pirang itu benar-benar istirahat. Yah, walau ini kali pertama baginya mengalami kehamilan―setelah beberapa kali ia mengikuti musim kawin dan tak mengalaminya―Kyuubi tau kalau hamil itu begitu lelah jika orang seperti Naruto yang mengalaminya.

Rubah itu berhenti saat melihat beberapa meter didepannya tengah berdiri Saiken―yang sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang broken heart, Kurama?"

Kyuubi meloncat keatap dimana Saiken berdiri, ia lalu berdiri disamping Saiken dan matanya memandang kosong kearah patung Hokage yang terlihat dari sana. "Seperti kau tidak saja,"

Saiken terkekeh, ia merangkul Kyuubi. "Oh ayolah~ itu bukan broken heart, Kurama. Itu hanya kompetisi dan kalah dari Uchiha itu bukan berarti aku harus mati~"

"Tapi sepertinya kau kemarin memang ingin mati,"

Saiken nambah terkekeh, "Baiklah~ baiklah~ kau menang, sayang~ nah! Sekarang ceritakan, ada apa dengan mu? Uchiha itu tidak memuaskan mu? Tapi sepertinya kemarin kau begitu menikmatinya, Ku-ra-ma~"

Kyuubi meliriknya, rubby itu menyalah merah menatap tajam Saiken. "Ini bukan soal Sasuke." Kyuubi melepaskan rangkulan Saiken. "Aku hanya memakai Sasuke untuk memuaskan ku saja,"

"Sama seperti yang dulu, hm?"

Kyuubi mengabaikan Saiken, "―dan membantu Naruto untuk membawa kembali Sasuke."

Saiken memandang Kyuubi yang kini menatap kearah patung Hokage Yondaime. Pandangan itu begitu teduh, membuat Saiken jadi mengkhawatirkan Kyuubi. Karna selama yang ia mengenal Kyuubi―dia bukanlah tipe yang dengan mudah berlaku baik pada seseorang.

"Apa kau ingin bicara sesuatu?" Saiken duduk diatas atap. Ia menunggu Kyuubi mau menceritakan masalahnya kali ini.

Kyuubi melirik Saiken, ia menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Saiken duduk disampingnya.

"Sudah siap bercerita, Kurama?"

Kyuubi mengangguk, matanya menatap jauh kedepan sana. "Aku hidup telah lama bersama Naruto. Mungkin kau juga merasakannya, Saiken. Hidup didalam tubuh jinchuriki membuat kita tau apa yang dia pikirkan dan rasakan." Kyuubi menarik nafasnya, "Dibanding hidup didalam tubuh Kushina, entah mengapa aku lebih tenang hidup didalam tubuh Naruto. Walau yang selama ku lihat adalah perjuangannya, tapi.. aku tidak tau mengapa aku ingin melakukan suatu hal yang bahagia untuk Naruto. Jika ditanya bagaimana perasaan ku jika bersama Naruto, aku merasa senang." Bibir itu tersenyum tipis, senyum yang lembut hingga Saiken tertegun akannya. "Aku merasa―seperti aku punya seorang adik yang ingin ku lindungi dan ku sayangi."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan." Saiken tersenyum, "Aku juga menganggap Utakata sebagai saudara ku," jeda sejenak. "―tapi apa yang menjadi pikiranmu sekarang?"

"Aku ingin keluar dari tubuh ini."

Saiken melotot mendengarnya, "APA KAU GILA?! Jinchuriki dan bijuu adalah satu! Jika kita keluar, jinchuriki pasti mati! Kalau jinchuriki mati, kita juga pasti mati! Kau bilang kau sudah menganggap Naruto adikmu, tapi kenapa―

"Aku jatuh cinta."

"Hah?"

"Aku jatuh cinta, Saiken." Kyuubi menunduk, "Untuk pertama kalinya.."

Saiken terdiam, ia menatap penuh tanya pada Kyuubi. "Kau―jatuh cinta―dengan siapa? Sasuke?" Kyuubi menggeleng. "Jadi?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu. Aku mau keluar dari tubuh ini, aku mau memiliki orang itu. Tanpa harus memakai tubuh ini, menyakiti Naruto, membagi Naruto pada yang lain. Aku ingin keluar."

"Tapi mustahil,"

"Aku yakin bisa. Walau Cuma satu hari."

Saiken diam, ia memikirkan hal yang menurutnya tak mungkin itu. Hal ini begitu fatal untuk Naruto, jika pun bisa, Naruto pasti akan tak sadarkan berhari-hari. Tapi, kalau pun mungkin bisa.. bagaimana?

"―Rikudo-sannin pernah menggunakannya." Kyuubi mengatakannya dengan datar, "Dan aku tau bagaimana. Hanya saja―

"Teknik Rikudo-sannin sangat berbahaya, Kurama." Wajah Saiken begitu serius, "Kita bijuu, dan jika kita menggunakannya itu hanya akan membahayakan diri kita dan penduduk jika kita tidak bisa mengendalikan teknik itu."

"Aku tau. Aku hanya mengutarakannya saja,"

Saiken berdiri, ia menepuk kepala Kyuubi. "Pikirkan ribuan kali. Jika kau ingin benar-benar keluar untuk sementara, lakukan saat melahirkan. Itu pun hanya sekitar lima belas menit." Kyuubi diam, ia tak menanggapi omongan Saiken. "Kalau kau ingin melakukannya sekarang, pikirkan Naruto dan janin yang kau berikan padanya. Bagaimana pun itu adalah janin mu," Saiken melangkah mundur lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang tenggelam dengan pikirannya.

**～サスナル～**

Kyuubi membuka pintu apartemen milik Naruto. Ruangan gelap karna tidak ada penghuni sejak kemarin membuat lampu-lampu dirumah ini tak dinyalakan. Kyuubi berjalan masuk, menyalakan salah satu lampu yang ada didapur. Ia ingin minum.

Membuka pintu dapur, Kyuubi hampir saja mencabut pintu itu untuk dilempar―ketika Sasuke berdiri didalam dapur dan menatapnya datar―membuatnya kaget karna kehadiran Sasuke.

"Darimana kau?"

"Bukan urusan mu," Kyuubi melangkah masuk, menghampiri rak yang tertata gelas, mengambil satu lalu melangkah kearah lain untuk mengambil air didalam kulkas dan menuangkannya kegelas lalu meminumnya.

"Kau apakan Naruto?"

Kyuubi melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya, "Tenang saja. Ia hanya ku suruh istirahat. Mengandung bibit Uchiha itu memerlukan chakra yang cukup banyak, Pantat Ayam."

Sasuke diam, ia tak ingin bicara lagi dan memutuskan kekamar Naruto. Namun, baru saja ia akan melangkah keluar dari dapur―kedua tangan tan memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke meliriknya, ia sedang tak selera dengan Kyuubi.

"Bermain dengan ku, Sasuke?."

"Tidak. Aku cuma mau melakukan dengan Naruto." Sasuke melangkah maju, menghiraukan jika Kyuubi menyeringai.

"Begitu? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ketempat Itachi sa―

"Oke! Tapi dengan syarat kau akan mengembalikan Naruto seperti kemarin!"

Kyuubi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Bocah itu kelelahan, Uchiha." Ia melirik Sasuke lalu tersenyum lebar, "Sepertinya kau akan bermain full dengan ku malam ini, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Terserah!" Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto lalu mencium bibir Naruto. Menjamah tubuh itu dengan membayangkan jika ia memang sedang menjamah Naruto. Walau satu tubuh, Kyuubi dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang sama.

Menyeringai ditengah ciuman lapar Sasuke―Kyuubi juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke. Membayangkan jika didepannya adalah orang yang berbeda. Membayangkan Uchiha Itachi.

Dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, dua orang yang telah bernafasu itu saling menempelkan diri hingga akhirnya keduanya terjatuh diatas ranjang milik Naruto.

"Kita lakukan ini hanya untuk saling memuaskan, Uchiha."

"Terserah kau Kyuu, selama tubuh Naruto-ku tidak disentuh orang lain karna mu―aku tidak masalah sama sekali.."

Kyuubi melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Sasuke. "Kita lihat, sekuat apa kau bisa memuaskan ku, hm? Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Heh, kemarin saja kau mengembalikan Naruto saat diacara utama, rubah tua,"

"Baiklah, kau menang. Tapi.." Kyuubi membalik keadaan. Ia merangkak naik ketubuh Sasuke. "Aku yang mengendalikan permainan malam ini."

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, "Maksud mu, kau mau jadi seme?"

Kyuubi memutar kedua rubbynya. "Yang benar saja! Dengan barang sekecil ini, jadi seme?" Kyuubi menghela nafas berat saat menyadari kalau kepunyaan Naruto lebih kecil dari teman-temannya saat mereka mandi bersama di pemandian air panas. Lucu sekali!

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan diatas ku?"

Kyuubi melirik Sasuke, lalu menyeringai lebar. "Aku yang mengendalikan permainan ini. Dan kau," Kyuubi mendekati wajah Sasuke. "―harus buat aku lebih mabuk dari kemarin,"

Sasuke ikut menyeringai, "Mudah saja."

Malam gila antara Sasuke dan Kyuubi pun akan segera dimulai untuk kedua kalinya...

* * *

**ーつづくー**

* * *

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

Hai minna-tachi~ ^^

Ohisashiburi~

Udah lama ya Ryuu gak apdet~ tehee~

Gomen ne, jadwal Ryuu beberapa minggu kemarin gak tentu = 3= gak sempat buat fic gara-gara Ryuu harus disiplin ama kaa-chan karna Ryuu punya otouto :v terus ditambah ujian yang deket, buat Ryuu pikir-pikir mau tenggelam dalam fic. Jadinya, kalo dapat ide, Ryuu ketik, gak ada Ryuu kerjakan yang lain~ contohnya~ fban~ main ama otouto~ nangkring difandom sebelah, banyak deh. Belum lagi kalo Ryuu lagi kismin ide, mau ngerjain fic itu rasanya blank banget gak ada satupun yang terlintas di otak Ryuu.. =_=

Eh? Kayaknya ada yang protes ama tbc diatas :3 tenang~ Ryuu sengaja motong buat chap depan ._. biar greget xD *plak!* seriusan deh! Kalo Ryuu lanjut, chap ini bakal panjang dan nambah lama lagi buat diapdet.. hehe~

Ya udah deh~ kita beralih ke pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang numpuk *buka buku* oh ya! Sebelumnya makasih banget buat reader yang udah sediaan waktu buat baca dan review fic Ryuu *bows*

Nah~ nah~ waktunya kita jawab pertanyaan~ siapa yang akan menemani Ryuu kali ini~?

*jreng~ jreng~*

Gaara-chan -ssu~ *prok! Prok!*

Ryuu: Ogenki desu ka, Garaa-chan? :3  
Gaara: Genki desu. Aku yang akan membantu jawab pertanyaan kali ini?  
Ryuu: Hu-um *kasih buku*  
Gaara: *buka buku* baiklah.. kita mulai..  
Ryuu: First question~ Gaara-chan~ xD  
Gaara: Oke… ehem! Kapan Naru NC-an lagi ama 'Suke?  
Ryuu: Eh? NC apaan? O.o  
Gaara: Lemon.  
Ryuu: Oh~ kayaknya di chap depan :3 Next~  
Gaara: Kakashi kenapa juga pegi? Kan si Uchiha aja yang di kasih misi..  
Ryuu: *lirik keatas* udah Ryuu jelasin kan? o.O  
Gaara: Fic lain kapan apdet?  
Ryuu: Yang lain, apdetnya pas Pheromones selesai :v karna Ryuu lagi bener-bener-bener fokus ama pheromones :3  
Gaara: Apa yang terjadi ama Jiraiya?  
Ryuu: Um.. gak terjadi apa-apa :3 chap-chap selanjutnya pasti ada penjelasan tentang Jiraiya x3  
Gaara: Ada yang nanya, Gaki apaan?  
Ryuu: Gaki itu artinya bocah x3 kalo englishnya, Brat, tehee~  
Gaara: Bahasa lu ambigu,  
Ryuu: Ryuu tau =_= makanya Ryuu bilang kemarin-kemarin kalo kemampuan Ryuu menurun, ini deh jadinya :v  
Gaara: Fb mu, Nadia bla-bla-bla kan?  
Ryuu: Ulfa, bukan bla-bla-bla Gaa-chan :v yep bener eeuy~ :3  
Gaara: Kiba ama siapa? Shino ka? Shika ka?  
Ryuu: Monggo di vote, Kiba-chan ama siapa :3  
Gaara: Misi ItaSasu apaan? O.o  
Ryuu: *lirik keatas* udah dijawab kan? Misi nya nyari Jiraiya, tapi gagal x3  
Gaara: Apa disini ada ItaSaku?  
Ryuu: Gak ada :3 Itachi ada yang punya~ *lirik Dei* ehehe~ ada yang ngamuk nih~ #lirik Kyuu#  
Gaara: Itachi itu suka Kyuu gak sih?  
Ryuu: Um.. Gak sih.. Ryuu rasa#plak!# sebenarnya Itachi itu Cuma godain Kyuu, karna perkiraannya kalau Kyuu itu betina, bener.. =_= ya.. gitu deh :3  
Gaara: Gaje lu.  
Ryuu: Hidoi! TT^TT  
Gaara: Tsunade tau kalau yang hamilin Naru, si TEME?  
Ryuu: O.o hu-um..  
Gaara: Apa nanti Naru bakal ngidam?  
Ryuu: Yep~ tenang~ bagian ngidam udah rencana Ryuu sejak awal kok~ mampus lu Teme.. HAHAHA―uhuk!―HAHA!  
Gaara: Apa Jiraiya mati?  
Ryuu: Ssst~ secret~ lihat aja nanti :3  
Gaara: Kyuu beneran suka ama keriput? Ehem! Maksud ku Itachi..  
Ryuu: Yep! (9 *v*)9  
Gaara: Gimana cara Naru lahirin?  
Ryuu: Um.. Bagaimana kalau ditunggu aja pas hari lahirannya? Ovo *DUAGH!*  
Gaara: ==; Apa bakal ada rintangan lagi?  
Ryuu: Ryuu rasa ada *v* karna Ryuu suka konflik~ tehee~  
Gaara: Banyak yang req Kyuubi-human di fic ini.  
Ryuu: Ryuu juga mau gitu T^T tapi lagi mikir gimana caranya QAQ tapi tenang saja :3  
Gaara: Di chap kemarin ada typo, seharusnya 'itu' bukan 'inu'.  
Ryuu: O.o eh? Itu bukan typo kok! Itu beneran 'inu'. _Topeng 'Inu' _inu=anjing. _Topeng anjing. _ :3  
Gaara: Hn. Ada yang nanya nama fb mu =_=  
Ryuu: Cari aja 'Ryuuki Ukara' pasti nemu.. Cuma atu abisnya :3  
Gaara: Apa ada ItaNaru?  
Ryuu: Ada~ :3 tapi dikit *diamaterasu Teme*  
Gaara: Pfftt! HAHAHA!  
Ryuu: O.o napa lu?  
Gaara: PFFTT! HAHAHAHA! XDD Lu cowo? HAHAHA!  
Ryuu: =_= udah Ryuu duga seharusnya ku pilih nama Yuuki dari pada Ryuuki. RYUU ITU CEWE! ASLI! NAMANYA AJA SALAH PILIH! DX sebenarnya ni nama-namaan Jepang waktu smp = 3= Ryuu buat keluarga-keluargaan ama temen-temen Ryuu, marganya Ukara, terus karna Ryuu suka salah satu chara digimon yang namanya Ryuuki, Ryuu pakai aja nama itu. Udah jelas? TT^TT  
Gaara: ._. gak. Next! Naru bakal nikah ama Sasu?  
Ryuu: Pasti~ (/ *v*)/  
Gaara: Ada request, mau liat Naru jambak Neji.. #blackAura  
Ryuu: Hahaha ^^; i―iya entar di buatin.. tenang aja.. Gaara-chan~ jangan ngambek~  
Gaara: Hn. Lu plagiat~ ngopy judul ama tema punya orang #smirk  
Ryuu: Gomen! GOMENASAII! Sebenarnya Ryuu udah punya judul lain untuk ganti judul fic ini, Cuma kata senpai-senpai yang Ryuu sempat tanyain, mereka bilang gak perlu. Karna nanti readers bakal bingung nyarinya kalau judulnya diganti. Lalu, kalau soal tema, Ryuu dapatnya ide nya gitu = 3= gak bisa di ganti T^T kalo di ganti, gak jadi deh fic dengan tema gini..  
Gaara: Hn. Bagaimana kalau threesome? Kyuu didalam Naru, Sasu ama Naru, terus pas Kyuu dengan Itachi.. ne? ku Cuma bacain usul aja.  
Ryuu: 3some? O.o Ne? gimana Sasu-kun? (Sasu: GAK. NGGAK!) dengar sendiri kan? O.o  
Gaara: Naru pernah dikasih ramuan anti mual ama Karin. Napa gak diminum?  
Ryuu: O.o Naru kan mualnya waktu di perjalanan o.O kalo balik lagi Cuma mau ngambil, kelamaan entar.. tehee~  
Gaara: Ni scene abis penyerangan Pain ke konoha 'kan? kok Jiraiya masih hidup? Lu lupa?  
Ryuu: Gak Gaara-chan~ Scene ini emang habis penyerangan pain―karna komik Naruto yang Ryuu punya Cuma ampe situ :3 *apa hubungannya?*―Ryuu gak lupa juga tentang Jiraiya udah mati :3 Ryuu sengaja buat Jiraiya hidup x3 karena.. dia lah pahlawan dibalik hebatnya Naruto*caieleh~* lagi pula tentang Jiraiya selamat udah dijelasin diatas *lirik keatas*  
Gaara: Ni fic berapa chap?  
Ryuu: Kalo Ryuu perkiraan lebih dari 10 chap, Cuma gak sampe 20 chap.. mungkin #nyengir#  
Gaara: Last question. Kenapa lama apdet?  
Ryuu: EHEM! Ryuu ingatin lagi. Ryuu pelajar, dan kemarin habis ujian, dan Ryuu AKUI, Ryuu sering online ditengah minggu ujian karna Ryuu sengaja :p biar gak stress :3 dan untungnya Ryuu naik kelas*walau dengan nilai pas-pasan* #siapa yang ngomong tuh!?# Lalu, wahai author-author disana engkau pasti tau rasaya gak dapat ide 'kan? Susah nyari ide 'kan? Terus waktu mau ngetik, yang kita ketik dengan yang kita fantasi agak beda buat hati gedeg 'kan? Belum lagi bayang-bayang _writer blocks_ menghantui waktu kita bener-bener gak dapat ide, dan susah mau ngelanjutin fic 'kan? Q^Q itulah yang terjadi pada Ryuu. Ryuu takut banget kena wb nih.. karna kemampuan Ryuu makin turun TT^TT  
DAN MOHON BANGET! Jangan paksa Ryuu apdet cepet, bahkan neror apdet =_= Ryuu bakal ngelanjutin fic Ryuu kok! Walau lama x3 Karna asal tau aja, nyari ide itu susahnya minta ampun minna, belum lagi sekarang Ryuu udah naik kelas 3 smk, dan itu zaman-zamannya author banyak yang lari untuk fokus ke UN QAQ mohonlah pengertiannya.. terus sekarang fokus Ryuu itu bisa lari-lari, kadang di fic ini, fic lain, bahkan project fic di fandom lain.. jadi.. Mohon banget pengertiannya minna-tachi semua *bows*  
Gaara: Sudah?  
Ryuu: Udah x3  
Gaara: Tutup sana!  
Ryuu: YOSH!

Minna-tachi! Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan masih bersedia baca―review fic ini *bows* Ryuu sadari mungkin chap ini agak kurang berkualitas karna fokus Ryuu kemana-mana. Sungguh, Ryuu semangat banget waktu minna-tachi review fic Ryuu, walau yang Ryuu ketik pasti kadang gak kena dihati minna-tachi. Jadi, GOMENASAII! Ryuu akan coba lebih baik lagi dalam ketik fic :3  
oh iya! maaf juga Ryuu gak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, dari sini atau dari PM, gomen banget *bows*

Ne, ne, Bagaimana kalau mereview lagi di chap ini? O.o

Berminatkah Minna-tachi semua? Ovo

Sekian dan… **REVIEW PLEASE! :3**


End file.
